Historias de Ranma y Akane
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots, escenas, drabbles, AUs, y otras ideas relacionadas con Ranma y Akane. Historia número 11: Con erre de... ¿Ryoga?: Ha llegado el momento de celebrar el festival anual cultural en el Furinkan y Akane decide consultarle su futuro amoroso a una de sus compañeras quien además es vidente. Si su predicción no falla su verdadero amor no será Ranma, sino Ryoga.
1. 1 Amor Everywhere

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, si así fuera creedme que hubiera habido como mínimo un beso… ¡Gracias Rumiko Takahashi!_**

Esa tarde Akane tenía prisa por regresar hacia casa. Las clases se le habían hecho muy pesadas, los exámenes se acercaban y todos los profesores estaban muy agobiados insistiendo en que aprovecharan todas las horas del día para estudiar y mejorar en todas las asignaturas, no en vano en un año estarían ya a las puertas de la universidad. Sin embargo ella tenía la cabeza muy lejos, estaba pensativa y no dejaba de imaginarse lindas escenas de amor. Había estado todo el día hablando con sus amigas de aquello, ellas, igual que Akane no podían pensar en otra cosa. Se morían de ganas de correr a sus hogares y poder ver en la televisión aquel beso, uno que llevaban mucho tiempo esperando pero que nunca llegaba. Todas tenían distintas opiniones, Yuka creía que no conseguirían jamás ver si él se declaraba, Sayuri por otro lado estaba convencida de que en algún momento su corazón debería revelarse y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba. La peliazul sin embargo no sabía qué pensar, ¿llegaría a cumplirse su sueño y podría descubrir si finalmente aquellos dos terminarían juntos?

Todas estaban demasiado enganchadas a aquella historia de amor.

Como es bien conocido la joven Tendo era muy soñadora, le encantaba el romanticismo y cualquier cosa que incluyera a dos enamorados, por eso aquel anime la tenía atrapada, a ella y a todo el Furinkan, incluso a Ranma y a sus amigos, aunque por motivos sobradamente distintos.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Akane? –preguntó el de la trenza corriendo tras ella encima de la valla.

-¡Tú qué crees! Empieza en menos de 20 minutos.

-¿Pero y qué? Cada tarde cuando lo vemos ya ha empezado.

-Hoy es distinto, ¿y si hoy se declara?

Él frenó en seco levantando una ceja. Ella al notar que él ya no avanzaba se paró y se giró a verlo.

-Akane… ¿quién crees que tiene que declararse? –preguntó asombrado.

-Son Gohan, ¿quién si no?

Ranma cayó de la valla por la absurdidad que acababa de escuchar mientras una gotita de incredulidad resbalaba por su sien. Se reincorporó y se acercó hasta su prometida.

-¿Que Son Gohan… tiene que declararse? ¿Eso es lo que te interesa de Dragon Ball? –dudó incapaz de entender a la chica.

-¡Claro que no! También me gusta como Vegeta y Bulma avanzan en su relación, son tan monos, con un hijo y todo pero él sigue siendo tan huraño, aunque yo sé que en el fondo la ama… –dijo ella suspirando juntando sus manos ante su pecho.

-¡Dragon Ball no va de eso! ¡Va de lucha, de artes marciales!

-Ya lo sé idiota, no soy imbécil. Pero si hay amor de por medio qué culpa tengo yo.

-No destroces el argumento de Dragon Ball Akane, no te lo permitiré… Vegeta es uno de los mejores saiyans, ¿qué tipo de romance crees que le interesa? ¿Crees que va deshojando margaritas mientras lucha por el espacio pensando en si una súper guerrera lo quiere o no?

-Por favor, ¿cómo que una súper guerrera? Él quiere a Bulma, está clarísimo. Si tienen un hijo y todo juntos, sólo le falta ser un poco más romántico y declararse como es debido. Es que tú eres corto y no sabes ver entre líneas, hay amor por todos lados. Por eso estamos pendientes de la inminente declaración de Son Gohan hacia Videl…

-¿Es por eso que todas las chicas seguís el anime?

-No seas machista, también me gusta la trama, las peleas, los personajes, los villanos, las técnicas, la amistad que hay entre ellos, los enemigos, todo… sobre todo… Vegeta –dijo finalmente con voz dulce.

-¡¿Te gusta Vegeta?! –Gritó él celoso. Ella se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Qué? No… Bueno… ¡Puede! –confesó apretando el maletín mirando el suelo.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Arg! Nunca te entenderé, tiene mal carácter y no es muy simpático, tienes muy mal gusto.

-Vaya… Ranma está celoso de un dibujo animado, ¿no tenías suficiente con P-Chan? –dijo acercándose a su prometido para intentar ver sus ojos escondidos debajo del flequillo.

-Marimacho… yo no estoy celoso de nadie, es que no entiendo qué le ves.

-¡Ay ves! Eres como Yamcha, celoso de Bulma y Vegeta…

-Tú ves cosas donde no las hay… ¿Yamcha celoso?

-Por supuesto, él estuvo con Bulma hace mucho ¿no te acuerdas? Ahora Vegeta se la ha robado y se pone celoso cuando ella lo defiende. Aunque tienen a Trunks y todo Vegeta tiene que aprender a amar a Bulma como ella se merece. Y en cuanto a Son Gohan, pues el pobre es lento, ¿acaso no ve que él y Videl están hechos el uno para el otro?

-No me puedo creer todo esto –susurró él frotándose el flequillo.

-No te hagas el inocente Saotome, ¿crees que no sé que hay alguna chica en Dragon Ball que te hace tilín?

-No sé de quien me hablas…

-Vamos Ranma, seguro que crees que hay alguna guapa… -Ranma se puso las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el cielo emprendió el camino hacia casa -¡Ranma! Dime quien, por favor –suplicó corriendo tras él.

-Puede que quizás… crea que una está bien.

-¿Bulma?

-¡No! Bulma es más mayor, es como, no sé, una hermana, aunque no está nada mal.

-Ahm… Pues a ver ¿Milk?

-¡No!

-No sé quien puede ser, dímelo Ranma –pidió ella agarrando la manga de su camisa.

-Bien, pero no te rías… me gusta A-18.

-¿A-18?

-Sí…

-¡No te pega!

-¡Vámonos ya! –Gritó avanzando rojo como un tomate. Ella lo seguía.

-Ella tiene mal carácter… no entiendo por qué ella.

-Vaya, si tiene mal carácter… ¿a quién puede recordarme? ¡Ah sí, a ti! Sólo que físicamente no os parecéis en nada.

-¡Idiota! Es sólo que es rubia y no sé, imaginaba que te gustaría otro tipo de chica. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta Ranma? Nunca… me lo has dicho –terminó ella cabizbaja algo sorprendida por su pregunta.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, yo no pienso en chicas, yo tengo que dedicar mis días a entrenar, no a ñoñerías de este tipo. ¡Arg! Me voy a ver el episodio a casa de Daisuke, dile a Kasumi que llegaré antes de cenar.

-Pero… nosotros… siempre lo vemos jun…

-¡He dicho que no tengo tiempo de estupideces, ni de novias, ni prometidas, ni mucho menos de chicas impertinentes!

Dicho esto él empezó a saltar por los tejados.

-¡Espera! –gritó Akane, pero ya era demasiado tarde –Mmh –suspiró –supongo que no puedo luchar contra eso… Ranma no baka.

Esa noche la pareja cenó en silencio, Ranma se peleó con Genma por el último pepinillo pero más allá de eso los prometidos no cruzaron ni una sola palabra. Las hermanas Tendo se miraban un poco preocupadas pues creían que una nueva disputa había hecho que esos dos testarudos discutieran.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –preguntó Nabiki mirándolos fijamente mientras los señalaba con los palillos.

-¿Ah? –dudó Ranma desconcertado.

-¿A qué te refieres onee-chan?

-Digo yo que algo os ha pasado para que estéis tan callados esta noche.

-No, sólo no tengo nada que decir –respondió como si nada Akane.

-Exacto, todo está bien –repitió Ranma comiendo a su ritmo.

-Si me disculpáis tengo que hacer algo –la peliazul se levantó y se retiró de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de todos. Él hizo ver que no se intrigaba, pero por dentro estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber si ella estaba enfadada con él, después de lo que le había dicho no le extrañaría.

Akane subió a su habitación y resopló con algo de tristeza apoyada en la puerta. ¿Merecía la pena hacer lo que iba a hacer por él? No estaba segura de aquello pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que probarlo. Decidida creyendo que era el momento idóneo para cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba cogió lo que había comprado antes de llegar a casa y se fue hacia el baño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar vio que el de la trenza iba hacia el mismo sitio que ella, rápidamente escondió aquello detrás de su espalda y él hizo un gesto bastante similar al descubrirla en el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces Akane?

-Nada, ¿tú?

-Nada… ¿qué llevas ahí detrás?

-Nada… ¿Y tú?

-Nada…

Los dos tragaron saliva y enrojecieron lentamente.

-Oye… lo que dije antes, perdona no quise gritar… no… era, bueno no es del todo cierto, quiero decir…-trató de disculparse él.

-No te molestes, no importa, ya está olvidado.

-¿Segura?

-Que sí, ahora si me dejas tengo que ir al baño.

Ranma la notó más nerviosa de lo normal, incluso lo había perdonado demasiado rápido, sabía que algo tramaba así que haciéndose el despistado dejó que ella pasara por su lado y cuando bajó la guardia al pensar que tenía vía libre él le arrebató aquello que portaba entre sus manos. El chico lo miró extrañado, ella se sonrojó y saltó hacia él para quitárselo de las manos.

-¡Dámelo!

-¿Tinte rubio? ¿Para qué…? -Empezó a decir él cuando recordó la conversación de aquella tarde – Espera, ¿esto es por lo que dije de A-18?

-No seas creído, claro que no.

-Akane… no me mientas.

-Bueno, puede, sólo quise saber cómo me vería rubia… quizás entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, déjalo, ha sido una pésima idea.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Cómo se te ocurre teñirte por un estúpido comentario como ese?

-¡Porque ya no sé qué más hacer! Pensé que siendo rubia llamaría más tu atención.

-Toooonta –dijo él acercándose a su prometida, la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos aquella tímida mirada que pocas veces ella le había regalado, tragó saliva y con cuidado acarició el cabello de Akane –el pelo azulado me gusta más.

-¿En-en serio? –Preguntó con entusiasmo mirándolo fijamente, él asintió.

-Mira a Bulma sino- dijo con un poco de gracia para intentar tener el control de la situación.

-¡Entonces no me teñiré! –Afirmó con alegría mientras abrazaba con fuerza al joven Saotome quien quedó paralizado al sentir los bracitos de su prometida rodearlo. Al cabo de pocos segundos decidió subir su mano izquierda para acariciar la espalda de la chica, pero al hacer ese movimiento olvidó lo que traía encima y se la cayó. Akane se agachó para recogerlo y se sorprendió al ver un gel fijador.

-Mmm ¿desde cuándo usas esto Ranma?

-Ahm, este, yo… no… ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

-No me digas que… ¡Querías imitar el peinado de Vegeta!

-Uh claro que no… -respondió rascándose la nuca mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmín.

-No lo hagas, me gustas más con trenza –dijo ella con firmeza sonriéndole.

-¿Estás… segura?

-Aha, con ella te ves mejor.

-Gra-gracias.

-Bien, pues ya que no tengo que teñirme iré a dormir –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo también. Por-por cierto, hoy vi que quizás tienes razón… puede que haya algo de amor entre Son Gohan y Videl –confesó mirando hacia un lado Ranma.

-Sí, creo que hoy yo también lo he visto –finalizó ella entendiendo lo que él le decía.

Se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su prometido, no había visto el beso entre los dos personajes de anime que tanto deseaba, pero consiguió participar en uno mucho mejor, uno que llevaba casi tres años esperando, y que por fin se había atrevido a dar.

Él se frotó la mejilla mientras veía como ella se iba feliz a su habitación dando saltitos, y sin poder quitarse una estúpida sonrisa de la cara aceptó que a veces, si lees entre líneas, puedes encontrar el amor en todas partes.

FIN

….

¡Hola! Vuelvo antes de lo previsto porque hice esta historia y no pude contenerme a publicarla. Me inspiré gracias a una conversación con una amiga sobre los personajes de animes que nos gustaban (sí, sí Anna, aquest és el fic que va nèixer després del mail de lo de la llista amb el Son Gohan al institut XD) y no pude contenerme a escribir cómo lo viviría Akane. Siento si los nombres de Dragon Ball Z no concuerdan con los que conocéis, he intentado guiarme por los nombres en japonés, ya que para mi y los de Catalunya Milk siempre se llamará Chichi, así como lo oís XD

En cuanto a este fic "Historias de Ranma y Akane" en general estará construido a través de distintos one-shots, escenas, AUs, drabbles, idas de olla, etc. que en un pasado escribí y nunca me atreví a publicar o que siempre he tenido en mi cabeza y nunca me atreví a escribir y por fin lo plasmo en papel. Este one-shot en concreto es una excepción pues es nuevo del todo.

Básicamente todas las historias tratarán de Ranma y Akane, aunque puede que haya alguna pequeña excepción. Por lo demás iré publicando de vez en cuando, así que estad atentos :D

Espero que lo disfrutéis y como siempre agradeceré enormemente vuestros comentarios, me encanta leer vuestra opinión y ver cómo mejorar, siempre lo digo pero pensad que es de las pocas recompensas que los escritores de fics tenemos, no sabéis la ilusión que hace recibir reviews sean del tipo que sean :)

¡Un abrazo enorme!


	2. 2 Demasiado tarde

Akane y Ranma regresaban de clase como cada tarde. Hacían el mismo camino que siempre desde hacía casi tres años habían recorrido para ir de nuevo hacia el hogar de los Tendo. Después de la boda fallida sus padres les dieron más libertad y dejaron de presionarlos con nuevas ceremonias, y fue así como aquellos dos testarudos siguieron sin dar ningún paso hacia delante en su estancada relación, pero tampoco ninguno hacia atrás.

Todo el mundo, menos las prometidas de él y los pretendientes de ella, habían aceptado que aquellos dos jóvenes eran una linda pareja. Pero ellos dos no lo admitirían, orgullosos y sin ninguna prisa, ellos seguían actuando como dos buenos amigos por quien en un momento dado sacrificaron sus vidas.

Ambos caminaban charlando tranquilamente de sus cosas cuando la chica divisó algo que llamó su atención, cogió rápidamente a Ranma de la trenza y tiró de él para que se escondiera junto a ella detrás de un cubo de basura.

—¡¿Qué mosca te ha picado loca?!

—¡Shhhtt! –exclamó tapándole la boca, él abrió los ojos y la miró exigiendo una explicación Mira —señaló— es Tofu sensei y está con una chica.

Ranma levantó la cabeza y confirmó lo que su compañera le decía.

-¿Y qué? —susurró.

-¿Cómo que y qué? ¿No crees que parece que se tengan mucha confianza?

Él volvió a mirar la escena y se percató de varios detalles. Tofu sonreía de manera honesta a una delicada y linda muchacha. Ella tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, de color castaño claro y lo llevaba elegantemente sujeto con un brillante coletero en un recogido que caía sobre sus hombros. Debería tener unos cuantos años menos que el médico, pero ella lo miraba con gran admiración, sus grandes ojos verdes se habían depositado en la perfecta sonrisa del galeno. Llevaba un bonito vestido largo por las rodillas y ajustado en la cintura, sin lugar a dudas era una chica con clase, incluso llevaba unos finos guantes de encaje blancos a juego con el pulido bolso que de su brazo colgaba.

Akane estaba anonada, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué pasaba con su hermana Kasumi? Lo que más le desconcertaba era que él no estuviera actuando raro, no hacía las locuras que lo caracterizaban como cuando estaba cerca de la mayor de las Tendo, parecía afectuoso con esa chica, incluso cariñoso.

—¿Quién crees que es? —preguntó ella a su prometido en voz baja.

—Quizás es una paciente. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Estás celosa? –inquirió él celoso valga la redundancia.

—¡Claro que no! Me preocupo por Kasumi onee-chan… y si… ¿y si es su novia?

—¡Nah! ¿Cómo va a serlo?

—Parecen cercanos…

—Puede ser su hermana…

—No lo es.

Justo en ese instante Ono cogió a la chica de la mano y ambos siguieron su camino. Akane se levantó muy sorprendida y gritó por la impresión que aquella imagen le había causado. Ranma se irguió a su lado y en un rápido movimiento le tapó la boca y la bajó de nuevo para que siguieran escondidos. La colocó sin pensar entre sus brazos de espaldas a él, una mano en su boca la otra en la cintura de la chica que agazapada se descubrió en cuestión de segundos atrapada por las piernas de su prometido. Se sonrojó e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

—¡Suéltame pervertido! —gritó empujando al chico.

Del alboroto Tofu los vio y se acercó deprisa hasta ellos.

—¡Chicos! Cuanto tiempo, hace mucho que no pasáis por la consulta. ¿Todo bien?

—Ahm, sí, hola Tofu sensei.

—Hola —dijo Ranma agarrándose la barriga para aliviar el dolor del codazo que ella le había propinado.

—Jaja, veo que no cambiáis, ¿ya sabes Ranma que siempre que Akane te golpee puedes pasar a verme, encantado os atenderé.

—Gracias doctor, pero la marimacho ésta no tiene tanta fuerza como para hacerme ir a ver un médico —dijo él mirándola de malas maneras.

—Ehem —tosió la pobre chica de pelo ondulado.

—¡Qué despistado! Os presento a Natsumi Nakahara, mi ahm, bueno, una buena amiga. Ellos son Ranma y Akane, creo que te he hablado de ellos alguna vez.

—Sí claro, encantada chicos, es un placer conoceros.

Natsumi hizo una reverencia y sonrió de manera angelical a los dos muchachos que ante ella habían quedado pasmados. Ella era muy dulce, parecía un ser celestial, tenía pinta de no haber roto un plato en su vida, lucía mansa y apacible, y aquella sonrisa… aquella sonrisa les recordaba demasiado a una que se les hacía muy familiar, esa chica era un clon de Kasumi.

—Encantada Nastumi-san, nosotros ya nos íbamos, si nos disculpan mi hermana Kasumi nos espera para la cena, ella prepara unos platos riquísimos —dijo la peliazul mirando desafiante a Tofu.

—Oh Akane-chan, dale recuerdos a Kasumi-san de mi parte, hace mucho que no nos vemos —terminó de decir él mientras volvía a agarrar la mano de su compañera.

Akane aferró con mucha fuerza y rabia su maletín, el estúpido de Tofu se atrevía a refregarle en toda su cara que estaba con una chica que desde luego no era su querida hermana mayor. Su aura empezó a cambiar a un color rojizo que a Ranma no le gustaba para nada, así que se puso detrás de ella y la agarró por los hombros impidiendo que ella hiciera cualquier tontería.

—¡Eso haremos doctor, cuídese! ¡Encantados Natsumi! —gritó él mientras giraba a la fuerza a su prometida para que dejara de fulminar con la mirada a la pareja— vamos Akane… no es para tanto.

—¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? ¿Qué le diré a Kasumi? Pobre…

—Akane, Tofu ha dicho que es una buena amiga, ¿es que no puede tener amigas? —Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿De verdad eres tan lento?

—Oye…

—Claro que es su novia, ¡iban de la mano! Y se ha puesto nervioso al presentárnosla… y luego el muy sinvergüenza ni ha tartamudeado al nombrar a Kasumi…

—Eso… eso es cierto —dijo él rascándose la cabeza pensativo.

—¡Debemos hacer algo!

—¿El qué?

—Creo que debería hablar con Nabiki primero…

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Quizás ella ya sepa algo que nosotros no, recuerda que Nabiki se entera de todo.

—Tienes razón, pero creo que te estás montando una película que no es.

—Ranma, Ranma… tú nunca te enteras de nada —dijo ella pensando en que estas cosas a veces se le escapaban al insensible de su prometido.

Llegaron en poco rato al dojo, la menor de la casa corrió hacia la cocina para ver a su hermana mayor. Kasumi estaba pelando las patatas que más tarde comerían durante la cena. Como siempre estaba sonriendo ampliamente agradecida de poder ayudar a su familia manteniendo y realizando las labores del hogar. Akane la miró apenada, siempre imaginó que ella terminaría casada con el doctor, formarían una linda familia, tendrían dos hijos, una niña y un niño que igual que ellos serían la bondad personificada. Ella cuidaría de sus sobrinos para que la pareja pudiera disfrutar de algunas noches libres donde ellos dos irían a cenar y a ver una película en el cine. Pero todo el futuro que ella había vaticinado para Kasumi desaparecía ante sus ojos. Ellos dos no estarían juntos. Él ya no la amaba.

La peliazul suspiró con tristeza y subió al segundo piso en búsqueda de su otra hermana. Ranma, que en ese instante estaba saliendo de su cuarto pues había ido a ponerse algo más fresco, fue arrastrado por Akane hacia la habitación de Nabiki donde lo obligó a quedarse.

—Nabiki onee-chan… quisiéramos hablar contigo de algo muy grave —dijo Akane tímida jugando con sus dedos.

—Habla por ti Akane, yo creo que estás inventando cosas —comentó Ranma sentándose en la silla desganado.

—¿Qué pasa chicos?

—Hoy… vi a Tofu sensei con otra chica, iban de la mano y se veían felices… ¿crees que… que el doctor ya se ha olvidado de Kasumi onee-chan?

–Akane, Akane… ¿cuánto hace que Tofu va detrás de nuestra hermana?

—Mmmm muchos años, desde siempre que yo recuerde.

—Aha, y ¿has visto algún avance entre ellos?

—Pues… no mucho la verdad.

—Está claro entonces, Tofu se ha cansado de esperar alguna señal por parte de Kasumi que le indique que ella está interesada en él.

—Pero… ¡Pero ella lo está, lo sé!

—¿Te lo ha dicho alguna vez Kasumi?

—No pero…

—Oye Akane, nuestra hermana ya es mayor, creo que si en todo este tiempo no han avanzado en su relación por algo será… seguramente él se haya cansado de esperarla o ella le haya dicho que ahora es demasiado tarde y él ha decidido seguir con su vida.

—¿Demasiado tarde?

—¡Claro! Las oportunidades desaparecen, no puedes esperar que la persona que te gusta esté pendiente de tus inseguridades toda la vida.

Ante aquella observación los dos prometidos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y de manera inconsciente giraron sus rostros para verse sonrojándose al instante. Desde luego aquellas palabras podían aplicárselas ellos mismos.

-Vamos chicos… no os pongáis así, los dos sabéis que tarde o temprano a vuestro compromiso le pasará lo mismo, tú acabarás con alguna de tus otras prometidas y tú te enamorarás de algún chico que conozcas en la universidad.

Los dos mencionados apretaron sus puños con fuerza, se miraron intensamente y aún colorados por haber sido descubiertos intentaron disimular su nuevo malestar.

—Por mi como si se casa con Ryoga mismo.

—Pues ya ves tú, por mi como si Shampoo te arrastra hasta China y os casáis mientras Ukyo te prepara okonomiyakis a escondidas.

—Chicos, chicos, haya paz. Ahora hablemos de Kasumi.

—Tienes razón Nabiki onee-chan, estoy preocupada… yo siempre pensé que ellos dos se casarían… Kasumi debe quererlo aún, quizás aún puede recuperarlo.

—Akane-chan, por ser tú, por tan sólo 1.000 yenes te puedo dar más información de primera mano.

La peliazul miró a su alrededor y vio que no llevaba nada encima, Ranma la vio y al ver cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un billete de 1.000, sin pensarlo se lo entregó a Nabiki y Akane lo contempló con sorpresa.

—Creí que no te interesaba todo esto cuñadito… —dijo la mediana de las Tendo con sarna.

—Si quieres puedes devolverme el dinero… —respondió él entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Sólo bromeaba! Bueno, pues veréis, el otro día me pareció ver a Kasumi onee-chan con Yasukichi-kun, el malabarista de huevos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los dos a la vez.

—Bueno, puede que tan sólo se encontraran por casualidad, pero si lo que dices del doctor Tofu es cierto y tiene novia, puede que Kasumi onee-chan haya hecho lo mismo. Recordad que al fin y al cabo ellos dos fueron amigos de la infancia, ¿no sería romántico también?

—No… no puede ser… Tengo que hablar con ella.

—Akane-chan, ¿por qué tanto interés en esto?

—Porque… no puede ser demasiado tarde…

—Puede serlo querida, ¿verdad Ranma-kun? —preguntó Nabiki sabiendo que aquello lo pondría nervioso.

—Ahm… no sé —respondió temeroso mirando a Akane—, si queréis yo puedo, bueno puedo hablar con Tofu.

—¿Harías eso Ranma? Sería genial —dijo con más alegría Akane ajena a las indirectas de su hermana mediana.

Después de aquello el de la trenza se dirigió hacia la consulta del doctor. Junto a su prometida habían planeado que intentarían convencer a aquellos dos indecisos de que no podían salir con otras personas pues debían empezar por fin una relación. Ranma pretendía que todo aquello no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero en realidad tenía cierto interés en construir una pareja. A él estas cosas siempre le habían gustado, se alegró cuando creyó que Ryoga y Ukyo estaban juntos, incluso planeó dejarlos solos junto a Akane en el túnel del amor. También disfrutó ayudando de nuevo a su amigo/rival Hibiki a conseguir una cita con Akari. Así que por supuesto estaba interesado en ayudar a Kasumi y a Tofu en su relación, él también creía que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, todo el mundo lo sabía, todo el mundo lo comentaba, excepto ellos dos que ciegos no avanzaban. "Par de lentos", pensó.

Él había pensado un plan infalible. Decidió transformarse en chica y arreglarse para lucir espectacular. Su largo y pelirrojo pelo ondeaba liso y brillante, sus pestañas no podían estar más largas y el vestido que nunca se supo de donde sacó le quedaba a las mil maravillas. Mentalmente se regocijaba de su belleza, "el encanto Saotome presente siempre, seas hombre o mujer Ranma" se decía mientras reía de manera maniática. Ahora tan sólo tenía que ver si el doctor sucumbía a sus encantos y así descubrir si tenía novia o si por otro lado era fiel a sus sentimientos hacia la mayor de las Tendo.

Entró corriendo al edificio del doctor y con la voz más aguda y femenina que pudo encontrar empezó a gritar pausadamente, como toda buena damisela en apuros.

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! Necesito ayuda, por favor, soy una pobre chica que ha sido atacada por una manada de perros, y por si eso fuera poco también me han…

El médico corrió hacia la puerta a atender a aquella pobre muchacha que sonaba muy dulce y preocupada a la vez, aunque también un poco exagerada.

—¿Qué suce…? Ah hola Ranma, eres tú jaja. ¿Quieres agua caliente?

Ranma quedó petrificado al instante, "maldición" pensó, todo el mundo ya conocía su faceta como actriz pelirroja…

—Sí doctor, agua caliente estaría bien —respondió resignado.

Cuando entró a la oficina donde el médico le preparó la tetera empezó a dudar, ¿cómo se suponía que debía empezar aquella conversación? Esto no es que se le diera muy bien, hablar de sentimientos era una asignatura pendiente también para él. Así que decidió recurrir al plan B e inventar una pequeña farsa.

—Gracias –dijo tirándose un poco de agua por encima para volver a ser un hombre.

—Y dime, ¿a qué debo tu visita? ¿Al final sí te golpeó Akane?

—No, no, estoy aquí por Kasumi.

—¿Kasumi-san? ¿Está bien?

—Verá doctor, creo que no… últimamente ella ya no es la misma…

–¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que ha cambiado su comportamiento. Imagínese que ya ni pela las patatas… tenemos que comerlas con piel cuando cocina.

—¿Con piel? Oh dios, esto puede ser grave… ¿Hay más síntomas?

—Está olvidadiza… el otro día no puso suavizante en la lavadora… no sabe lo ásperas que están las toallas, es insoportable.

—¿Sin suavizante? —siguió el hombre alarmado.

—Es más, hoy incluso… se olvidó de ponerse sujetador e iba por casa con el vestido, ¡y nada más! —finalizó el de la trenza perspicaz intentando alterar al galeno.

—¡No sigas Ranma! ¿Quieres que vaya a verla?

—No doctor, no es necesario, ella asegura que está bien pero… parece que no.

—¿Qué crees que es?

—Hemos pensado que quizás es mal de amor.

—¿Eh? —dudó el doctor desconcertado. Ranma se agachó y se acercó a la oreja de Tofu.

—Creemos que está enamorada.

—Vaya, eso lo explicaría todo… —dijo de lo más normal. Ranma cayó de espaldas.

—Pero… ¿y le parece bien?

—Eso no es ninguna enfermedad Ranma, ya se le pasará con el tiempo, al principio es así, luego ya verás como regresa a la normalidad.

—¿No quiere ni saber de quién? —continuó él con los ojos abiertos como platos al no comprender tal indiferencia.

—Imagino que ahm —se colocó una mano en el labio de forma pensativa— puede que sea de Yasukichi-kun, el otro me pareció verle a él por aquí, quizás había quedado con ella.

—Usted no lo entiende… ¡otro le está robando a Kasumi!

—Pero Kasumi-san no es mía…

—Pe-pero… usted la quería, todos lo sabíamos. ¡No puede perderla así como así! Además, ¿qué es eso de ir de la mano de otra chica? No puede ser…

—Ranma… gracias por preocuparte pero las cosas han cambiado. Yo tardé en reaccionar cuando la quería, el tiempo fue pasando y ninguno de los dos hizo nunca nada por avanzar en esa relación, ya no tenía sentido para mi seguir amándola, me di cuenta de que jamás me atrevería a decirle lo que siento así que preferí dejarla en paz y que viviera su vida, hace mucho que no nos vemos y eso ha ayudado, pero bueno, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para que volvamos a ser los de antes, ¿comprendes?

—¡No! No comprendo, claro que no es demasiado tarde.

—Jaja Ranma, tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose extrañado.

—Claro, ¿cuánto hace que estás prometido con Akane? ¿Tres, cuatro años? Nunca habéis hecho el compromiso oficial, nunca os habéis declarado, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que ella o tú os canséis el uno del otro y empecéis a salir con otras personas, no os culpo lo vuestro fue impuesto, pero creo que sabes donde quiero llegar.

—Pues no, ¿por qué debería ella cansarse de mi?

—La indecisión pasa factura Ranma, créeme, míranos a mi y a Kasumi. Aunque tranquilo, hay muchas chicas y muchos chicos por el mundo, a Akane-chan no le costará encontrar un buen novio rápido.

—No, no, no es demasiado tarde, claro que no.

—Puede… en todo caso estate tranquilo por Kasumi-san, ella estará bien en breves.

—Tengo que irme doctor, ahora, gracias.

Ranma empezó a correr como un loco por las calles de Nerima, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que Akane se hartara de esperar, antes de que lo dejara por otro o llegara un apuesto pretendiente más atento, cariñoso y altruista que él, cosa que no sería muy difícil. Al girar la esquina chocó sin querer con alguien que igual que él avanzaba a gran velocidad.

—¡Perdón! —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—¿Akane?

—¡Ranma!

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, sólo te estaba buscando… —reconoció sonrojada recuperando el aliento por la carrera.

—Yo también… ¿hablaste con Kasumi?

—Sí… parece que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella y el doctor… pero… pero… me hizo pensar y Ranma, tú no crees que es demasiado tarde ¿verdad? —cuestionó con ojos llorosos la peliazul.

—Yo… espero que no…

—Ella me dijo que para ella ya no había tiempo de volver hacia atrás.

—Algo parecido me dijo Tofu, estuvo demasiado tiempo indeciso y tu hermana pues supongo que no quiso esperar más.

—Quiero que sepas, bueno, yo… yo… ¡puedo esperar Ranma, yo esperaré! —gritó agarrando con fuerza las mangas de su vestido cerrando los ojos con ímpetu. Él se sonrojó por la confesión, al levantar los párpados y ver como él seguía ahí parado, rojo como un tomate pero sin dedicarle ningún insulto decidió responderle regalándole una inmensa sonrisa para calmarlo. Con ese gesto él sintió sacarse un enorme peso de encima, sacó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y empezó a jugar nervioso con sus dedos mirando el suelo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para atreverse a dar un pequeño paso hacia delante.

—Yo ahm, quería preguntarte, si bueno, si quieres que… mañana… vayamos tú y yo… solos… al cine.

—¿Cómo una cita? —dudó ilusionada.

—Ahm, sí bueno, si te apetece, si crees que…

—Me encantaría Ranma —interrumpió ella feliz, de nuevo él pudo respirar aliviado.

—¿Va-vamos a casa? —preguntó extendiendo débilmente su mano hacia la de Akane, ella lo miró con los ojos sumamente brillantes y asintió juntando entrelazando sus dedos con cariño.

Juntos los dos avanzaron hacia la casa de los Tendo en silencio sabiendo que las dudas debían desvanecerse, que era el momento de prosperar en su relación, de sincerarse y de empezar a comportarse como toda pareja hace, desde luego para ellos todavía no era demasiado tarde.

…

Esa misma noche Kasumi después de cenar vio como Ranma y Akane estaban sentados frente al estanque koi mucho más pegados de lo que normalmente hubieran estado, sus manos acariciándose disimuladamente debajo de la manta que los cubría mientras observaban sonrientes las distintas estrellas le dejó ver que la charla con su pequeña hermana había sido todo un éxito. No pudo evitar sonreír al observar a esos dos tercos reaccionar después de tanto tiempo. Suspiró y decidió ir a ver al doctor Tofu sin que nadie notara su ausencia, toda la casa creería que a esas horas ella se habría ido a dormir.

Llegó a la consulta con cautela y picó a la puerta, Natsumi abrió e hizo pasar a la mayor de las Tendo.

—Buenas noches Kasumi-san.

—Buenas noches Natsumi-chan. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien, voy a avisar a Tofu de que estás aquí.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó reposar en una de las sillas, Ono bajó corriendo y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un tierno beso en la boca a Kasumi.

—¡Ha funcionado! ¿Verdad? —la chica asintió contenta.

—Ahora mismo estaban cogidos de la mano mirando las estrellas…

—Ranma ha puesto unas caras cuando le decía que él perdería a Akane-chan tarde o temprano… pobrecillo, me ha dado pena y todo.

—Akane-chan no ha estado mucho mejor… cuando le he dicho que Ranma-kun se decantaría por alguna de sus otras prometidas ha salido de casa sin siquiera despedirse.

Kasumi abrazó dulcemente al doctor y él la envolvió con sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo crees que deberemos decirles a todos la verdad?

—Aún no, de momento es divertido mantenerlo en secreto, ¿no crees?

–A mi me parece bien, además por ahora todos van a pensar que estoy con mi prima.

—Y yo con Yasukichi-kun, por cierto, dale las gracias a Natsumi-chan por todo el paripé, entre los dos lo habéis logrado —él sonrió ampliamente y y le acarició la mejilla.

—Por cierto cielo, ¿desde cuando no usas sujetador en casa? —preguntó el doctor tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo.

FIN

….

¡Hola, hola!

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, la pesada de Liz llega con un nuevo fic que la verdad no sé de donde salió XD. Lo hice poco después de ver el episodio 81 (El Malabarista de Huevos) hace un tiemp ya, y nada, pues es un poco algo que me hubiera gustado ver en el manga, Kasumi planeando juntar a su hermana y su cuñado en secreto :) ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que lo disfrutarais, ya sabéis que si queréis comentar yo siempre estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.

Y aprovechando que tengo tiempo me pararé a saludar a algunos que me habéis seguido en varias historias desde el principio y que siempre me habéis apoyado en mis locuras "ficserianas", si leéis esto pues nada, un abrazo para todos vosotros: Annabf1982, Carlos Kelevra 88, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, devi2791, Akane04 , ivarodsan, eliza tendo, MarcelaRomero752 , Alambrita, deliza 22, Nube Escarlata, jg dreamer, nancyricoleon, Dragonnetie, afrika, Esmeralda Saotom, AndreIta765, caro azuul, serenitymoon20, caia chan, Maat Sejmet , JHO, Genma 345, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Vann GP, IBM MATH, Yahiko Saotome, Amigo, ElvisF231, xandryx, AZULMITLA, Smoonsie, Aomi, Sofia Saotome, Vane87, Ikita, Liyun bash, Zagashi, Mia, Miranda, Escarlatta, Sosa 07, y espero no dejarme a nadie, pero mi cabeza a veces funciona muy mal. (Si no os encontráis aquí es que algunos estáis más abajo donde respondo los comentarios :P) ¡Saludos a todos!

Y ahora gracias a todos los follows, favorited, a las lecturas anónimas y silenciosas y a los que comentasteis en ese primer fic :) ¡Gracias infinitas a todos!

 **Elize Bright:** ¡Hola! Oh gracias por comentar, yo como tú veía también Dragon Ball por su trama en general, aunque debo añadir que siempre le busqué un poco el romance a la historia, como Akane en este caso :P. ¡Un abrazo, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Qué feliz me haces con tu comentario, me alegra que te hiciera reír… yo intenté imaginarme mentalmente a Akane rubia y a Ranma con el pelo rollo alcachofa como Vegeta… pero nada, mejor el pelo azul y la trenza XD ¡Un placer leerte por aquí! Abrazos :)

 **Josseline Meja:** ¡Hola, hola! Bien, de nuevo te veo por aquí, pues sí, sí, nueva historia de Ranma y Akane (como no). Espero que te gusten las historias que están por llegar. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Frankie Marin San:** ¡Frankie! Para mi sí que es un honor seguir viendo que te gustan mis historias :) ¡Nos vamos leyendo, un abrazo!

 **litapaz:** ¡Amiga querida! Qué ilusión leerte por aquñí :) ¿Cómo estás? Uf Goku Black… tienes razón, jajaja, no pensé en él, pero es que Vegeta es para mi como "el malote querido de mi adolescencia" XD. ¡Tengo pendiente escribir la del profe, pero te aseguro que llegará e irá dedicada ti! Nos seguimos leyendo amiga, ¡un abrazo enorme!

 **SuperFAN:** Es un placer para mi leerte por aquí, mil gracias por tu comentario, me alegró un montón. Espero que te sigan gustando las historias. ¡Un abrazo bien grande!

 **rosefe-123:** ¡Hola! Qué bien que te gustó, un placer tenerte por aquí de nuevo también :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **noemib:** Noemí, no saps la il·lusió que em fa sempre llegir els teus comentaris, de debó jaja, els espero i tot. Jo estic d'acord amb tu, la comèdia despreocupada m'agrada més, com a mínim per escriure-la, volia provar quelcom diferent amb 'Fama', però gaudeixo molt més d'aquests petits one-shots que espero puguessin "intentar colar dins del manga" XD. I sí, sí, Vegeta amor platònic sempre jaja. Fins aviat, petons!

 **Diluanma:** ¡Hola! Ay qué bien leerte por aquí, jaja, ¿sabes que pensé en Launch para la historia, por eso de que cambiaba (como Ranma) cuando estornudaba… pero como luego Toriyama se olvidó de ella pensé que mejor no contar con la pobre. ¡Gracias por comentar, un abrazo!

 **Saeny:** ¡Sae linda! ¿Cómo andas? Pues sí, sí, aquí estoy de regreso intentando sacar algunas risas y sonrisas con historias dispares de mis dos personajes preferidos :) Espero que nos sigamos leyendo por aquí, y que te sigan gustando mis fics, ya sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mi. ¡Un abrazo enorme! ¡Muaks!

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Yeei, hola! Qué ilusión me hizo tu primer comentario :) Yo creo que Vegeta es el malote que nos robó el corazón a todas jajaja… Y bueno, ya que lo propones, no descarto hacer un fic de carnaval con esos dos disfrazados de Dragon Ball XD Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí porque como siempre es un placer. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

¡Un abrazo enorme para todos!


	3. 3 Horrible Silencio

**Horrible silencio**

Akane estaba en el comedor de casa de los Tendo acomodada delante de la mesa ante la cual toda la familia normalmente comía. Sus piernas reposaban debajo del kotatsu abrigándose del frío invierno que teñía de blanco las ahora silenciosas calles de Nerima. Sus brazos descansaban encima de la madera y su cabeza se ocultaba entre ellos. Su pelo a veces ondeaba por el tímido pero helado viento que de vez en cuando se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta.

Ranma logró regresar al dojo y la vio allí tendida, sabía que estaba molesta, sabía que no quería verlo, pero tampoco tenía que formar esa escena y quedarse ahí para que todo el mundo fuera testigo de su enfado.

Él resopló, sí, de nuevo la había hecho enfurecer. Había quedado en ir a buscarla a la biblioteca a las siete, ella había ido con sus amigas a estudiar y su padre le había ordenado ir a recoger a su prometida pues a esas horas ya habría oscurecido y no quería que su pequeña anduviera sola por las peligrosas calles de su tranquilo barrio. Ambos resoplaron con desgana, pero finalmente accedieron a aceptar esa propuesta.

Sin embargo, Ranma no llegó.

No fue a propósito, él se había organizado la tarde para poder ir a por su prometida a la hora acordada, de hecho en el fondo hasta agradeció a su tío Soun que hubiera propuesto que él fuera a buscarla, así tenía un motivo para protegerla, para hacer aquello que mejor se le daba, cuidar de su pequeña y descuidada marimacho. Pero como siempre la tarde se le complicó.

Primero Ryoga arribó al dojo alegando que Ranma no era merecedor del amor de Akane, lo que implicó que una pelea comenzara. Cuando el de la trenza gracias a su truco de las castañas terminó con el joven Hibiki decidió salir a dar una vuelta mientras hacía tiempo para que llegaran las siete. Aún era temprano, pero prefirió salir a airearse pues la casa de los Tendo sin Akane a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado aburrida. Pero su calma se tambaleó cuando por el camino una ansiosa Shampoo se empotró con su bicicleta contra su cabeza logrando que chocara con la pared que tenía a sus espaldas. Razonó que le debía una cita, agarró su brazo con esmero y aleteó sus largas pestañas de manera coqueta, pero él no tuvo ni tiempo de sacársela de encima pues en pocos segundos Ukyo y Kodachi, quienes habían observado el espectáculo decidieron romper con la "magia" del momento ya que ellas también querían disfrutar de la compañía del muchacho. Como no se ponían de acuerdo sobre cuál de ellas era más merecedora del corazón del joven, las tres comenzaron una agitada pelea alrededor de Saotome que finalmente escapó como pudo sin que ellas lo vieran.

A unas pocas calles de allí Tatewaki planeó una trampa para Ranma con la ayuda de su esclavo, el pobre Sasuke. Como de costumbre el plan de Kuno era un completo desastre y por suerte no retuvo a Ranma demasiado rato, pero sí el suficiente como para que llegara a las ocho a la biblioteca, donde como era de esperar, Akane ya no estaba.

Volvió hacia el hogar de los Tendo algo iracundo por como había salido todo, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo en paz por un día? Su único cometido era recoger a su prometida y ni eso le dejaban hacer tranquilo. Pero lo peor es que ya se imaginaba la cara de enfado de Akane. Seguro que le chillaría, estaría celosa, enojada, furiosa, le tiraría la mesa al verlo, lo insultaría y lo culparía por tener otras prometidas con las que pasar el rato, así que al llegar se puso a la defensiva y estaba dispuesto a escudarse de ella como hiciera falta, no obstante encontrarla así encima de la mesa lo desarmó por completo. Esperaba que estuviera molesta, ¿pero triste? Tampoco había sido para tanto, tan sólo había llegado una hora tarde…

—Oye Akane, siento no haber llegado a tiempo —dijo él de pie mientras la observaba de manera casual. Akane no respondía, seguía apoyada en la mesa sin abrir la boca—. Entiendo que estés molesta pero como mínimo podrías decirme algo.

—…

—¡Serás marimacho! Lo normal sería que me gritaras, o algo, pero no te quedes callada.

Ella seguía en su posición sin siquiera mover la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle tal desplante? La prefería incluso cuando su aura era tan roja que no podía diferenciarla de su camisa.

—En serio quise llegar a tiempo, pero ya sabes, aparecieron Ryoga, y luego Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi. ¡Arg hasta el maldito estúpido de Kuno! Todos me lo pusieron muy difícil, además ¿por qué tendría que recoger a una chica tan poco femenina como tú? No es que sea mi obligación —dijo sentándose a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano desinteresadamente cruzando las piernas. La miró de reojo con miedo a ser descubierto, pero nada, ella ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

—…

—Está bien, perdona, eso no debí haberlo dicho… mira la verdad es que sí quería venir a buscarte… —dijo él sonrojándose y rascándose la cabeza— no quiero que te pase nada ¿entiendes? Pero qué culpa tengo yo si no me dejan en paz…

Akane se removió un poco en su lugar, él lo tomó como algo positivo.

—Te juro que la próxima vez llegaré a tiempo, es más, iré contigo, tú estudia sola o con tus amigas y yo estaré a tu lado leyendo algún manga. Regresaremos juntos a casa y y y… y… si quieres in-incluso te invitaré a un helado —acabó diciendo moviendo sus dedos nervioso.

—… —el silencio por parte de Akane lo estaba volviendo loco, la prefería gritando, como mínimo sabía como iba a terminar aquello, pero así no, todo lo que ella callaba era lo que más lo enloquecía.

—¡Bien! ¡Por mi puedes ir sola, no voy a acompañarte nunca más! —gritó mucho más fuerte de lo que creía golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

Akane levantó su cabeza de repente y la giró de un lado para otro desconcertada hasta que vio a su prometido observándola con la ceja levantada un tanto extrañado. Ella se desperezó alargando los brazos y estirándolos mientras bostezaba.

—Hola Ranma, debo haberme quedado dormida, ¿qué hora es? —dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Al chico se le cayó una gota de sudor por la sien.

—¿Que te quedaste dormida? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, al final salí de la biblioteca temprano y vine para casa, decidí esperarte aquí para avisarte de que no hacía falta que me vinieras a buscar pero estaba cansada y me quedé dormida —dijo sonriéndole de manera tierna.

Él se giró ofuscado, todo lo que había estado sufriendo por ella había sido para nada, apretó los puños y lentamente se dirigió hacia la cocina. Akane lo siguió con la mirada y parpadeó varias veces, ¿acaso se había molestado él con ella porque no lo había avisado de que regresaría antes? Corrió tras él hacia la cocina.

—Ranma, ¿estás enfadado? Perdón, no quería hacerte ir a la biblioteca para nada.

—…

—Oye Ranmaaa –decía ella con preocupación. Él se limitaba a coger comida de la nevera.

—…

—Vamos Ranma, te lo compensaré… ahm… ¡te invitaré a un helado! —él sonrió sin que ella lo viera, de repente se giró colocándose un onigiri en la boca y tragándoselo posicionó sus manos encima de los hombros de la chica.

—Está bien Akane, acepto el helado, pero que no se repita, te esperé mucho rato.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con emoción al sentirse perdonada. Ambos regresaron al comedor y comenzaron a charlar sobre la escuela.

FIN

…

¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció esta pequeña escena? La hice hace mucho, después de ver la OVA de Ryugenzawa, me inspiré en el final, cuando Ranma le da la mano a Akane pero no le dice nada, imaginé como sería al revés, si Akane no hablara a Ranma, cómo se lo tomaría él, jaja, el "Oye Ranma" del final dicho por Akane lo podéis entonar de la misma forma en que ella le dice "Ne, Ranmaa" en esa OVA :) Espero que lo disfrutéis pese a ser un poco simple.

Mil gracias a todos porvuestras lecturas, las silenciosas, los que comentáis, los que le dais al favorited, al follow, a los que os gusta a los que no, a todos, todos. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Elize Bright:** ¡Hola Elize! ¿Cómo estás :)? Jajaja concuerdo contigo y nunca entenderé por qué Rumiko un buen día decidió prescindir del bueno de Tofu jaja, a mi es un personaje que me gusta mucho y creo que de algún modo reflejó muy bien en sus inicios la transición de los sentimientos de Akane hacia Ranma… pero en fin, ¡ella sabrá! Jajaja, creo que cuando Akane vea que Son Gohan se casa con Videl empezará a gritar como loca por el dojo y Ranma enrojecerá, como dices, al ver que han "hecho" una hija y todo. ¡Un abrazo!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** ¡Sarita! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegran enormemente :) Espero que sigas disfrutando de mis historias. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Josseline Meja:** ¡Josseline! Para mi sí que es un gusto tenerte por aquí :) Me alegra muchísimo que estés disfrutando de estas cortas historias, espero que así siga siendo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Nube Escarlata:** ¡Nube querida! Qué ilusión tus comentarios, como siempre. Me hace muuuy feliz saber que disfrutaste con estas dos breves historias… aunque lamento haberte puesto en la mente a una Akane rubia y un Ranma sin trenza, creo que pierden todo su encanto así jaja :P. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí o PM o tus historias! ¡Un abrazo gigante y mil gracias por comentar!

 **litapaz:** ¡Amiga querida! ¿Cómo andas? ¡Espero que todo esté requetebien! Aix sí, yo siempre pensé que el potencial de Kasumi estaba desaprovechado jaja, creo que en algún momento hubiera jugado un papel importante a la hora de juntar a estos dos… ¿no crees? Mil gracias por seguir estas historietas, ¡Un abrazo enorme! Besos!

 **AndreIta765:** Ohhh Andreita lamento hacerte casi llorar… pero yo nunca separaría ninguna pareja, soy demasiado romántica :P Espero que sigas disfrutando de estos fics, ¡un abrazo gigantesco!

 **Akane04:** ¡Oh muchas gracias por tu comentario! Coomo me alegra que te gustaran estos dos caps :) Espero que así siga siendo, ¡un abrazo!

 **Akai27:** Yeeei, creo que no hay capítulo que dé por bueno hasta que recibo tu comentario y das el visto bueno. Me encanta como analizas los detalles, en serio, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer con delicadeza los fics y comentarlos como lo haces, es un placer :) Yo estoy contigo, las hermanas mayores Tendo podrían haber jugado un papel importante a la hora de juntar a estos dos, por eso hay más de un fic (pendientes de publicar) con esta misma idea XD Y sí, en este cap en concreto Nabiki también estaba aliada con Kasumi, de ahí la charla con aquellos dos XD

En cuanto al primer cap… Ranma con pelo de Vegeta me cuesta imaginármelo, pero creo que de ese modo perdería todo su encanto.

¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri linda! Te echaba de menos por aquí, qué bien volver a leerte de nuevo :) ¿Cómo estás? Yo nunca separaría a Kasumi y Tofu… aunque ya lo hice en Apartamento para Dos jaja, aunque aún no sabemos si se quedó con Tofu o Tomohisa :O. Espero que sigas disfrutando de estas pequeñas historias. ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Sae querida preciosa! ¿Cómo estás? Claro que sí, escribir sobre lo que nos pasa ayuda un montón a sacar todo lo que nos guardamos dentro. Yo también tengo cosas escritas que no publicaré porque son muy personales, pero que en su momento escribí para desahogarme y créeme que funcionó. De todos modos si necesitas unos oídos a los que contarles cualquier cosa ya sabes que yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¡organización de fickers unidos 4 ever! ¡Un abrazo enorme, muaks!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** ¡Hola Elisa bonita! ¿Cómo estás? Qué placer tenerte por aquí de nuevo :) Pues sí, sí, parece que aquellos dos necesitaban un empujón por parte de su hermana para que reaccionaran y vieran que el tiempo no perdona a nadie. Espero que te sigan gustando estas historias cortas :) ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **rosefe-123:** Me alegra que te pareciera graciosa la conversación de Ranma con Tofu, al ser como es Ranma no me lo imaginé hablando seriamente de sentimientos con el doctor XD ¡Un abrazo!

 **MarcelaRomero752:** ¡Marce bonita cómo estás! Espero que todo bien! Mil gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar, un abrazo enorme amiga!

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Hola! Oh como me alegro de oir que te gustó el cap :D Si en el fondo soy una romántica empedernida XD algún día haré un dramón que nadie me reconocerá jaja, a quién quiero engañar, creo que sería incapaz de separar a este par de tontos aix. ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga!


	4. 4 Primer Amor

No podía creerlo, era lo peor que podía ocurrir. Una desgracia, una tragedia, menuda desdicha la suya. Todo por culpa de Ranma, ¿de quién sino? Si no fuera tan mujeriego ella no tendría por qué haber soñado que él se dejaba abrazar y besuquear por Shampoo y Ukyo mientras ella, la pobre Akane, era humillada y tratada de fea por todos, especialmente por su prometido que lejos de separar a sus pretendientas las defendía alegando que ellas eran mucho más femeninas. La rabia no se hizo esperar y pese a estar durmiendo tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de golpear aquello que tuviera a mano imaginándose que se trataba de aquel pelinegro que sin quererlo se había instalado en su corazón.

Lo hizo, se desahogó, sin saberlo cogió a uno de sus peluches y lo desmembró. Quedó hecho pedazos, las patas salieron volando, la cabeza se la arrancó de un bocado y el algodón que lo rellenaba fue esparcido vorazmente por toda la habitación. Cuando en su pesadilla Ranma cayó rendido en el suelo lleno de moratones ella despertó y vio todo el mal que había causado. Parpadeó repetidas veces incrédula ante la masacre que acababa de hacer, incapaz de creer que ella fuera la causante de tal atrocidad. Se levantó con rapidez y buscó todas las piezas de su querido peluche, las agarró con fuerza y cariño y las oprimió contra su pecho. Un duro grito salió de su garganta, tan desgarrador que Ranma no lo pensó dos veces y desde su cuarto corrió hacia el de Akane para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Cuando llegó a la puerta su cuerpo chocó contra el de ella que a toda prisa salía de allí dirección hacia el comedor.

–¡Apártate, esto es por tu culpa! –vociferó abriéndose paso mientras el de la trenza se quedaba quieto intentando recordar qué había hecho esta vez.

La peliazul buscó en el comedor pero no la encontró así que veloz se introdujo en la cocina y al verla se aproximó hacia su hermana entregándole de manera suave el cuerpo destrozado de su amigo de felpa.

–¡Onee-chan! Tienes que arreglar a Tortu-chan, por favor… mira como está –decía empezando a llorar.

–Alaa –exclamó con su tierna expresión al ver tanto algodón desparramado–, Akane-chan, tranquila… vamos al comedor y lo coseremos, ya verás qué bien queda.

–¿Quedará como antes?

–No te lo puedo asegurar, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que así sea.

–Gracias onee-chan… ya sabes que Tortu-chan es muy importante para mi.

–Lo sé, lo sé, desde que lo trajiste a casa con apenas cinco años nunca te has separado de él.

–Es un recuerdo especial…

–Aún me acuerdo de la cara de felicidad que tenías cuando te encontramos con este peluche.

Ranma entró con cautela al comedor, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho para provocar que su prometida estuviera tan enfadada con él. Intentó recordar algo pero por mucho que se esforzara nada le venía a la mente, de hecho incluso podría jurarse que esa última semana era la que menos había discutido con Akane. Observó a escondidas la escena, Kasumi y ella estaban cosiendo lo que parecía un peluche, pero él no se acordaba de haberlo destrozado, se puso el dedo en la frente y se la rascó pensando en qué momento él lo había roto. Nada, no recordaba nada.

Finalmente decidió entrar y se sentarse delante del televisor sin decir ni una sola palabra, encendió el aparato y se puso a ver una serie de anime de forma desinteresada.

Akane ni se inmutó, se hizo la desentendida y continuó mirando con ternura como su hermana le iba arreglando su querido animalito inanimado.

–Sí, fue un lindo detalle, aún me acuerdo un poco de él.

–¿Del niño que te lo regaló?

–Sí, bueno, hace mucho pero tenía unos ojos muy bonitos –dijo ella alzando la voz para que Ranma la escuchara, él por supuesto, estaba prestando atención y se estaba empezando a poner un poco celoso–, gracias a él aún creo que hay chicos capaces de ser amables –finalizó con sarcasmo.

Ranma ya había tenido suficiente, se levantó y se fue al dojo a entrenar. La tarde pasó sin más para él, estuvo dando patadas, practicando catas, técnicas y métodos de concentración. Aunque ciertamente no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo su prometida, ¿de qué niño hablaba? "Aún recuerdo sus ojos bonitos" repitió en voz alta imitándola muerto de celos.

Cuando ya se había desestresado lo suficiente regresó hacia la casa para poder darse un buen y merecido baño. En su camino sin embargo se encontró con cierta peliazul a punto de adentrarse en su habitación con el maltratado peluche en brazos muy contenta. Había quedado un poco bizco, cojo y con un nuevo estilo que lo hacía parecerse a Frankenstein, pero lo importante era que había sobrevivido. Él no pudo más y la curiosidad lo venció.

–No es que me interese, ¿pero se puede saber por qué tanto aprecio por un estúpido peluche? Te hace quedar como una marimacho infantil.

–Eres un insensible, no entiendes nada. Tortu-chan me lo regaló alguien importante para mi.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? Porque tenía muy mal gusto escogiendo peluches –dijo mirando al maltrecho animal que ya poco tenía de tortuga.

–Nunca lo entenderías. Me lo regaló un niño cuando yo era pequeña… me perdí y él me ayudó.

–Vaya, ya eras torpe de pequeña… veo que no has cambiado mucho.

–¡Idiota! Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso porque él fue mi primer amor –dijo ella tapándose la boca colorada por lo que acababa de confesar.

–Tu primer amor… ¿Crees que estaría celoso por algo así? –preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mostrar molestia.

–Puede ser, él tenía los ojos más bonitos que nunca he visto.

–No te hagas la importante Akane, yo también tuve algo similar, y aquella niña tenía la sonrisa más radiante que jamás he visto, nada que ver con una marimacho con mal carácter.

–¡Me alegro por ti y por tu novia! –gritó ella enfureciendo, ¿cómo se atrevía a compararla con alguien más? O lo que era peor, ¿cómo podía afirmarle que alguna vez él se "enamoró" de otra?– ¿Pues por qué no buscas a esta chica ahora? Seguro sería una buena prometida.

–¡Seguramente! Seguro que sería menos celosa que alguien que conozco… Pero sólo la vi un día en un festival… Aunque tengo clarísimo que ahora mismo será mucho más femenina que tú, llevaba un precioso kimono y un lazo rosa y no ropas como las que tú llevas.

–¡Oh vaya! Es toda una princesa… Pues el niño que a mi me regaló Tortu-chan era todo un caballero, lo consiguió para mi en la feria porque estaba triste… además me llevó de la mano hasta que vi a mis hermanas. No como otros que no se atreven ni a…

–¡¿Ni a qué?! Dilo…

–¡Nada!

–Pues que sepas que yo también le regalé algo a aquella niña, un peluche además, porque la pobre no había conseguido el premio que quería, y espera, que viene lo mejor. ¡También le cogí la mano!

–¡Como me alegro! –vociferó mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

–¿Estás celosa?

–Ya te gustaría… Arg, ojalá hubiera podido acabar de ver los fuegos artificiales con él, quizás ahora no estaría aquí aguantándote.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos y miró a Akane de manera interrogante.

–¿Qué celebración era?

–Ahm, era el Sumida Hanabi, en Asakusa.

–Ahm… qué casualidad.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Allí conocí yo también a esa niña.

–Oh… vaya qué coincidencia. Oye y ¿cuál es el premio que quería ella y no consiguió?

–Una tor…-dijo él abriendo lentamente los ojos notando sus mejillas sonrojarse –una tortuga, viva, no como tu peluche, era una tortuga viva –aclaró moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa.

Akane dejó caer a Tortu-chan sin querer y se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca.

–Yo quería una tortuga como mascota, en una parada vi a una y allí fue donde me distraje y me alejé de mi familia. Sólo quedaba una, no la conseguí y encima me perdí…

–Y entonces el niño te encontró llorando sola al lado de la fuente…

–Me miró y me dijo que no me moviera, que regresaba en un instante…

–Y te fue a buscar una tortuga pero ya no quedaban y entonces vio un peluche en forma de tortuga y lo ganó para ti…

–Me lo dio y yo dejé de llorar, le dije que me había perdido y que no sabía donde estaba mi hermana y me cogió la mano y me dijo que no me preocupara que él me ayudaría…

–Y te ayudó, cuando tú viste de lejos a tu hermana y se lo dijiste él te soltó y tu corriste hacia ella, pero antes te giraste y corriste de nuevo hacia él…

–Hacia ti… -dijo mirándolo asombrada con las mejillas teñidas de carmín–, te abracé y te dije que esperaras un momento, pero cuando fui a avisar a Kasumi de que estaba bien y regresé tú ya no estabas.

–Mi padre me encontró y me obligó a irme corriendo porque había robado takoyakis de una parada.

Ambos miraron de repente el suelo avergonzados. Quién les hubiera dicho que ellos mismos habían sido su primer amor. Después de todos estos años pensando en qué habría sido de aquel niño o aquella niña, por fin sabían la respuesta, a día de hoy aquellos recuerdos se habían convertido en algo que les empezaba a dejar algo claro, ¿los habría unido el destino?

–Ahm Ranma… yo… quise que esperaras para darte las gracias por todo, me ayudaste mucho.

–Eh de nada… cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo –respondió rascándose la nuca.

–También quería, bueno, espero que no te moleste, quería darte esto –se puso de puntillas y cerró los ojos, en un leve y cariñoso movimiento acunó una de las mejillas de Ranma con la mano mientras que en la otra posó delicadamente sus labios dándole un tierno beso, sonrojada a más no poder se separó y susurró un tímido –gracias.

Por fin ella había podido hacer lo que de pequeña soñó durante tanto tiempo. Él no pudo ni moverse de la impresión, la miraba atónito, tragó saliva y en un intento fallido de corresponder como es debido subió su brazo y golpeó muy débilmente el hombro de Akane dándole dos suaves toques.

–Tran-tran-tranquila en serio, no fue na-nada.

Ella le sonrió pese a la incomodidad del momento aunque no pudo esconder un rastro de tristeza pues pensó que para Ranma aquel beso no significaba nada. Hizo un amago de intentar entrar en su habitación pero él recapacitó y cogió la muñeca de la chica para que frenara.

–Espera, Akane, queda… queda menos de un mes para el próximo festival de Sumida Hanabi, te…te ¿te gustaría ir conmigo y acabar de ver los fuegos artificiales?

–Me encantaría Ranma –ella lo miró agradecida y feliz, poco a poco se fueron acercando él uno hacia el otro, él colocó su mano en la cintura de la chica y ella subió la suya al pecho del de la trenza. Con la otra mano jugaron a entrelazar sus dedos. Estaban muy cerca de besarse, pero un ruido los distrajo.

Pim, pam, pum.

–¡Felicidades! Por fin nuestras escuelas se unirán –lloraba Soun lanzando confeti.

–¡Enhorabuena chicos! –exclamó Kasumi juntando las manos.

Ellos dos se separaron rápidamente abochornados.

–Vaya hermanita, quién hubiera dicho que el héroe de preciosos ojos azulados del que tanto hablabas de pequeña era real y encima tu futuro marido.

–¡Cállate onee-chan! –vociferó Akane molesta y avergonzada mientras notaba sus mejillas arder. Ranma sonrió de manera altiva, sabía que el encanto Saotome era infalible, incluso para un niño de 5 años.

–Y tu hijo, mira que estuviste enfadado conmigo días y días por haberte separado de tu princesa de sonrisa angelical –rio Genma dándole un golpe en la espalda al de la trenza.

Ranma apretó los puños con rabia mientras su rostro bullía de vergüenza, aprovechando la cercanía de su padre le agarró la manga de su gi y lo lanzó contra la pared.

–¡No digas esas cosas viejo!

–Anda, la cena está servida, se estará enfriando, deberíamos ir a comer –comentó Kasumi provocando que todo el mundo, excepto los dos prometidos bajaran al comedor.

Los dos se miraron un instante y luego apartaron la vista rápidamente. Ranma miró el suelo y vio a Tortu-chan tendido. Se arrodilló, lo recogió y se lo entregó a ella.

–Sa-sabía que Tortu-chan era muy especial… pero ahora lo es mucho más –dijo ella sonriéndole mientras abrazaba el peluche.

–Me alegra que lo conservaras.

–Siempre lo haré. Por cierto, quiero que tengas algo también, espera –ella ingresó a su cuarto y pocos segundos después reapareció con una fotografía entre sus manos, se la entregó a él y Ranma la miró sin poder evitar sonreír como un tonto.

En la imagen aparecía un pequeña Akane con el pelo recogido con un lazo rosa y un lindo kimono negro con flores blancas, estaba sonriendo a la cámara captando toda la atención del objetivo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su querido nuevo amigo peludo.

–Ahora los dos tenemos un recuerdo de nuestro primer amor –afirmó Akane risueña.

–Gra-gracias –dijo Ranma –, ¿vamos a cenar?

Ella asintió y siguió a su prometido hacia las escaleras.

–Por cierto, podrías ponerte el kimono que te pusiste el día del festival de Tanabata el día que vayamos al Sumida Hanabi… te quedaba… ahm… muy bien –finalizó sin mirarla.

–¿Sí? ¿Crees que podría usar ese? Quizás sí, aunque creo que tengo uno mejor para nuestra primera cita –él tragó saliva al oír eso, era cierto, era su primera cita, pero no podía creer que la hubiera invitado así sin pensar en aquello antes –oh vamos Saotome, ni se te ocurra negarlo, será nuestra cita y tendrás que conseguirme un nuevo peluche, Tortu-chan ya está muy viejo.

–¿Y yo qué gano a cambio?

Akane sonrió y se acercó todavía más a él, le susurró algo en el oído que tan sólo ellos dos pudieron escuchar. Ranma se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y miró a su prometida incrédulo.

–Está bien, te conseguiré un nuevo peluche –fue todo lo que atinó decir mientras una enorme sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Tortu-chan espió a la pareja desde la puerta y cuando los vio desaparecer de allí cogidos de la mano suspiró con gran alivio y felicidad.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó un elefante de felpa.

–Akane volvió a soñar con Ranma, y bueno, digamos que se le fue un poco la mano, pero Kasumi consiguió recomponerme…

–Tienes unas buenas cicatrices pero parece que ha valido la pena, por fin se han dado cuenta de todo…

–¡Qué lentos han sido! Menos mal que yo soy la tortuga… no puedo creerme que justo ahora se den cuenta de que siempre han sido ellos. Esto de ser un peluche y no poder hablar es desesperante.

-Oye Tortu, no has oído lo que ha dicho al final Akane ¿verdad? Después de su primera cita llegará un nuevo peluche.

-No me importa Fafi, mi trabajo ya está hecho.

FIN

…

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, hoy llego con un fic que inicialmente pensé para mi otro fic "Apartamento para Dos", los que lo hayan leído reconocerán a Tortu-chan, los que no, bueno digamos que tiene un pequeño papel en esa historia :). Al final descarté esta idea para Apartamento para Dos y lo varié un poco para que se convirtiera en este one-shot que espero que disfrutéis. Un poco de dulzura absurda siempre va bien jaja.

Mil gracias a todos como siempre, es un placer escribir para vosotros. Los comentarios serán bien recibidos para saber qué os pareció, ya sabéis que me alimento de ellos xD De todos modos mil gracias también a los lectores silenciosos.

¡Un abrazo enorme para todos!

 **Vane tendo:** ¡Vane! Hola y bienvenida :) espero que disfrutes de estas pequeñas historias de nuestros queridos Ranma y Akane, ¡abrazos!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** ¡Hola Elisa! Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que el de hoy también te gustara :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Elize Bright:** Jajaja creo que si se hubieran declarado en el manga estaríamos todos corriendo como locos por la calle chillando de la emoción, qué pena que no pudiera ser :( Sobre si Ranma se convirtió en chica para ir a por ese helado… a mi me gustaría pensar que no, pero por supuesto que lo hará, según él no es nada varonil comer helado jaja. Espero que te sigan gustando las historias Elize, ¡Un abrazo!

 **deliza22:** Diana linda, ¿cómo andas? Como me alegra tenerte por aquí leyendo mis historias, para mi es todo un placer, siempre me has acompañado en los fics y es todo un honor que lo sigas haciendo, ¡gracias ami! Síi seguiré explicando qué me motivó a escribir cada fic, para mi es una parte importante a veces para entender el por qué de mis escritos :) Me alegra que eso te guste y espero que reconozcas a mi querido Tortu-chan que tan buen trabajo hizo en Apartamento para Dos XD. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** ¡Bonita! ¿Cómo estás? Aix sí, si quieren pueden ser románticos, y es entonces cuando a mi más me gustan jaja, para comérselos.

 **AndreIta765:** ¡Andreita! Jajaj, me sonrojé al leer que eres mi fan n1, es todo un honor para mi que disfrutes de estas pequeñas locuras que nacen en mi cabecita jaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir por aquí!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** ¡Sarita! De nuevo gracias por haber leído todas mis historias, como me ha ido alegrando recibir tus comentarios :) Espero que te guste esta también, ¡saludos!

 **Akai27:** ¡Hola! Síiii, en esa escena pensé yo también, Ranma es muy listo a mi parecer, mucho más en el manga que en el anime, y siempre que puede se aprovecha de las situaciones haciendo que le favorezcan, por ese pensé que si él pudiera haría lo que hizo en el fic XD Me alegra que te gustara. Espero también que te guste esta escena que un día pensé para Apartamento para Dos, pero que finalmente descarté porque no me encajaba para ese fic… ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Ayy qué ilusión que tú también te imaginaras la escena con la voz de Noriko ^*^… me reí mucho con tu "nee Lanmaa" jajaja, exactamente así. Pues síii, últimamente me pasa lo que mencionabas, tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero no hay manera de que pueda llegar a plasmarlas en papel… creo que estoy en momento de bloqueo mental, pero puede ser porque tengo justamente demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y necesito ponerle un orden… todo pasa, seguro que en breves el bolígrafo se mueve solo en tus manos :) Espero que disfrutaras de la aparición estelar del pobre Tortu-chan. Y sí, sí, tenemos pendiente este beer-pong, aunque como te dije, prepárate para beber un montón porque soy muy buena XD ¡Un abrazo ami linda! muaks!

 **rosefe-123:** ¡Hola! Sí, tienes razón, Ranma si necesita mentir o manipular lo hará sin pensárselo, lo hace en varias ocasiones en el anime y en el manga, eso es algo que me gusta de él, es más listo de lo que muchos creen :) ¡Gracias por comentar, un abrazo!

 **litapaz:** ¡Hola, hola! Aix como siempre gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara, espero que recuerdes a Tortu-chan y disfrutes con esta pequeña escena también. ¡besos amiga!

 **Maat Sejmet:** ¡Mil gracias! Me alegra que te gustara :)

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri bonita! ¿Cómo andas? Mil gracias por tu comentario como siempre, me encanta que te gusten estas historietas, espero que recuerdes a Tortu-chan de Apartamento para Dos y esta aparición estelar que hace hoy te guste :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **paulayjoaqui:** Jajaja casi siempre Ranma se sale con la suya, no podía ser de otra manera en el fic anterior :P Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo comentar, me alegra tantísisisisimo que te gusten estas historias. ¡Un abrazo!

 **ivarodsan:** ¡Hola! Oh muchas gracias por tus palabras y bienvenid al fic, me alegra enormemente leerte por aquí :) Espero que sigas disfrutando de estas escenas que un día pasaron por mi cabeza XD ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Ja ne!


	5. 5 Prohibido Enamorarse

**Prohibido enamorarse**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _¿Cómo estáis? Hoy regreso con un universo alterno donde lo único que coincide con el manga de Ranma ½ son sus personajes._ _ **Aviso, hay lenguaje ofensivo**_ _(bastantes palabrotas, vamos) y_ _ **es algo "violento"**_ _. Este iba a ser un fic de 10 capítulos, pero creo que por ahora lo dejaré sólo en este primer capítulo, que me gustó mucho escribir. Lo hice inspirándome en una canción de Chromatics de la BSO de la peli de Drive, de ahí el inicio del fic :) Espero que os adentréis hoy en esta aventura conmigo y quién sabe, quizás algún día la continúe._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo tan sólo los he tomado prestados para este fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro._

…O…O…O…O…

Son las tres de la madrugada, no hay nadie en las oscuras calles de Tokio. En un pequeño barrio de las afueras las farolas parpadean por los constantes cortes de electricidad que la ciudad está sufriendo últimamente.

A estas horas desearía poder estar durmiendo, pero esta noche me toca trabajar. Mi trabajo es tan fácil como peligroso, sólo tengo que esperar en la puerta con mi coche, mi bien más preciado, si algo falla allí estoy yo para ayudar, si necesitan huir con rapidez, nadie mejor que yo para conducir y alejarse a gran velocidad. Hasta hoy muy pocas veces he tenido que intervenir, he dejado claro que eso no es lo mío, lo mío es correr.

Espero impaciente de brazos cruzados apoyado en mi Dodge. Miro el reloj con atención, sólo quedan dos minutos, cuando llegue la hora acordada abriré las puertas, el maletero y correré a ocupar el asiento del conductor, colocaré las llaves y cuando todos estén dentro arrancaré con milimetrada velocidad como siempre.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Como de costumbre levanto la mirada y veo a mis tres compañeros salir corriendo por la puerta. La alarma empieza a sonar pero por suerte justo cuando los focos del banco se abren ellos ya han logrado llegar hasta el automóvil. Todo ha salido según lo planeado. Casi todo. Parada a escasos metros veo a una chica que se encontraba cruzando la calle, aturdida por el ruido de alerta se queda quieta mirando todo lo que sucede. Hago que no la veo para no causarle problemas, si no digo nada ellos no se fijarán en ella y estará a salvo, pero por desgracia los demás también vislumbran su figura.

–¡Mierda! Hay una chica mirándonos.

–¿Y qué? Tú sólo métete en el coche ¡No tenemos tiempo!

–¡Ha visto la matrícula!

–Yo me encargo de ella, parece poca cosa –dice Matsura escondiendo su cara debajo de esa mugrosa gorra que siempre lleva sacando una navaja de su chaqueta.

–No Matsura, deja que me encargue yo esta vez –digo y corro hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, la cojo con gran facilidad y la coloco en mi hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. Ella forcejea y grita, me da una patada que me deja inmóvil unos segundos, pero no voy a ceder, estoy dispuesto a cargarla hasta el coche. La muy testaruda no para de golpearme con sus diminutas manos que para mi sorpresa tienen más fuerza de lo normal. La siento en el lugar del copiloto y corro a mi posición habitual, enciendo el motor y salimos volando de allí.

–¡Ranma tú nunca te has deshecho de nadie!

–Por eso, dejad que vaya aprendiendo –digo con los ojos puestos en la carretera sin soltar el acelerador.

–Tíos ¿habéis desconectado las cámaras?

–Sí Ryoga. No nos han grabado.

–Menos mal…

La chica está asustada pero también muy enfadada, puedo notarlo por su tensa posición, no puedo culparla supongo que escuchar cosas como que van a deshacerse de ella no ayuda, aunque por supuesto yo no permitiría que eso pasara.

–¡Dejadme bajar del maldito coche! –grita ella pateando mi querida e impecable guantera.

–Oye zorra cierra tu boca y da gracias que no te he matado en medio de la calle –ordena Matsura desde la parte trasera con los otros dos. Se acerca a su oreja y le aprieta el hombro, susurrando le dice– disfruta de tus últimos minutos con vida.

–Hey, podríamos divertirnos un rato con ella antes de que Ranma se deshaga de ella –dice Mousse haciéndose el duro y gracioso.

–Ranma no se atreverá –comenta con sarna Ryoga que va encapuchado, el muy cobarde.– ¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo nenaza? –Ryoga duda que yo quiera hacer daño a alguien, como he dicho mi trabajo sólo consiste en correr.

–No dudes de mi Ryoga, sabes que soy más fuerte que vosotros tres juntos –digo dejando claro que pese a mi bondad innata tengo la fuerza de un dragón.

–Eso no lo dudamos pero eres demasiado blando con la gente.

–Lo que tú digas… Que yo sepa hasta ahora tú tampoco has matado a nadie.

–Porque no lo he necesitado –responde despreocupado.

–¡No pienso dejar que ninguno de vosotros me toque panda de asquerosos!

–Tiene agallas la chica… una novia así ya me gustaría para mi –Mousse se acerca a la joven y cogiéndole el pelo hace que ella se gire para verlo– eres guapa, qué pena– mirándolo con desprecio ella le escupe en la cara. Yo me rio, tiene carácter.

–Jajaja, tío te ha escupido.

–Apuesto a que no es la primera que lo hace –ríe Matsura.

–¡Abre la puta puerta! –grita la joven intentando quitar el seguro.

–Nop, te caerías y te harías daño –respondo acelerando, la chica se incorpora de repente hacia atrás guiada por la inercia de la velocidad que estamos alcanzando.

–Vas a… vas a matarme de todos modos –susurra enfurruñada.

–Sí, pero si abres y te caes, dejaría de matarte y entonces sería un suicidio, ¿entiendes? –continuo haciéndome el chungo y el gracioso.

–Eres un idiota. Yo no voy a morir hoy –dice resignada intentando pensar en cómo salir de allí. Parece un libro abierto.

El sonido de un coche de policía nos alarma a todos los que estamos en el vehículo, decido girar bruscamente por uno de los callejones para intentar evitar que sigan nuestro rastro. Estoy conduciendo a más de 200 km por hora por calles de lo más estrechas, lo hago con una facilidad asombrosa, no toco ninguno de los retrovisores de los automóviles aparcados, no doy frenazos en seco, a pesar de la velocidad a la que vamos mi coche parece flotar, no es que sea presumido, pero es envidiable mi dominio al volante. A lo lejos escucho como las sirenas se acercan, así que con cautela aparco disimuladamente alejado de cualquier farola, justo al lado de unos contenedores de basura. En ese momento la miro y veo en su mirada la determinación, entiendo perfectamente qué pasa por su mente; cree que es ahora o nunca, esperará a que los agentes pasen cerca para empezar a gritar y hacer que la escuchen. Está impaciente, mira con demasiado interés hacia delante y hacía atrás para poder ver por dónde se están acercando los que posiblemente serían sus salvadores. Yo bajo un poco en mi asiento para esconderme mejor en la oscuridad, y entonces es cuando noto mejor los nervios de la muchacha sentada a mi lado, con una mirada cómplice subo mi dedo y le ordeno silencio. Ella me mira y me sonríe sabiendo que ahora mismo nosotros estamos en desventaja, en el momento en que la policía estuviera en su punto de mira todo terminaría. Ella no sabe a quién se enfrenta, sé que quiere sobrevivir, que teme por su vida, pero no entiende que su idea es horrible y sólo conseguirá que Matsura la mate de verdad. Niego con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no es buena idea, pero ella me desafía con la mirada y entonces veo como algo afilado se desliza por su cuello, ella traga saliva al ver que se trata de una navaja.

–Como te atrevas a gritar, te rajo la garganta –susurra mi compañero en su oído sin soltar el arma.

Tiene pinta de que por primera vez en su vida tiene miedo de algo, seguro que nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, parece una chica atrevida, fuerte, independiente, de esas que no soportan que nadie les diga qué pueden o qué no pueden hacer. Las luces rojas y azules empiezan a iluminar el callejón en el que nos encontramos, lo que significa que si ella intenta escapar los policías nos descubrirán y Matsura la matara.

La veo dudar pero con dos cojones abre la boca para gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo por algún extraño motivo no quiero que le pase nada, debo protegerla, veo como Matsura pretende apretar su navaja contra la piel de la joven y sin pensármelo dos veces me abalanzo sobre ella con cuidado de no dañarla y aparto el brazo de mi compañero que cae hacia el asiento de atrás. Me coloco a horcajadas encima de la chica sin llegar a tocarla con las piernas, con una de mis manos le tapo la boca rápidamente y empieza a gritar, más sus gritos no pueden escucharse. La miro a los ojos para que entienda que la estoy ayudando, le pido en silencio que pare, le ruego que deje de hacer tonterías, por primera vez y gracias a la luz de la luna nuestras miradas se cruzan. El intenso color de su mirada se queda grabado en mi memoria y deduzco que ella empieza a entender, porque enmudece de repente y sin parpadear no pierde detalle de mis ojos. Mi corazón empieza a latir apresuradamente, no por miedo a la policía, no por miedo a Matsura, sino por ella y por lo que sus pupilas provocan en mi.

Entiende sin saber cómo lo que le estaba tratando de decir, así que cede y veo como una lágrima cae por su mejilla, supongo que de impotencia.

El coche de policía pasa por su lado y todos se esconden como pueden en los asientos, mientras que yo tapo con mi cuerpo el de nuestra rehén quedando realmente encima de ella. Estamos tan cerca que me sonrojo y veo como ella se sonroja, apartamos nuestras miradas pero no me separo de ella ni un milímetro. Aprovechando esta cercanía puedo susurrarle al oído lo que llevaba rato queriendo decirle sin que los demás me escucharan.

–No voy a hacerte daño. Confía en mi por favor.

Ella asiente levemente y sin saber muy bien por qué me siento algo más aliviado y creo que ella también.

Los policías ya se han alejado lo suficiente como para atreverme a seguir con nuestro recorrido. Me separo de esa misteriosa chica y me coloco en mi sitio tranquilo a sabiendas de que ella no intentará escapar de nuevo, confío en ella y en que ha entendido que puede confiar en mi, ojalá lo haga. Todos permanecemos en un incómodo silencio, sé que Matsura se ha cabreado conmigo, sé que no le ha hecho puta gracia que interviniera cuando él quería clavarle el cuchillo y que esto me pasará factura, pero de los tres, yo soy su preferido, seguro que me perdona fácilmente. Le diré que ella está buena, que me divertí un rato haciéndole yo que sé qué guarrerías y que luego me he deshecho de ella como él nos explicó, que no nos supondrá ningún problema. Tristemente, sólo así él estará contento. Yo, por otro lado sería incapaz de dañar a nadie ni a nada, ni siquiera a una mosca, soy un artista marcial con principios, dignidad, moral y honor, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y con ellos es con quien he terminado, ¿me gusta? No. ¿Me queda otra? Tampoco.

Miro de vez en cuando a la testaruda muchacha que tengo al lado, intento que me mire para seguir calmándola, pero ella tiene la mirada puesta enfrente, tiene el ceño fruncido y aprieta los puños con fuerza, su cara me hace sonreír, veo que aprecia su vida y que hará todo lo posible para salir ilesa de esta situación. Me pregunto cómo se llamará, cómo será un día normal para ella, de qué trabajará, si tiene novio, su edad, y de repente me obligo a sacarme todas esas dudas de la cabeza, yo tengo prohibido relacionarme con otras personas que no sean Mousse, Ryoga o Matsura. Puedo relacionarme con chicas y mujeres de vez en cuando, pero nunca pregunto sus nombres, no quiero atarme a ellas, no quiero que formen parte de la mierda de vida que me ha tocado vivir.

Por fin llegamos al lugar donde siempre freno para que bajen mis compañeros, Matsura me mira con desaprobación, sé que no quería que los dejara a ellos primero, quería que nos libráramos de ella antes, pero era la única salida posible si quería que ella saliera de toda esta situación con vida.

–¿Qué coño hacemos aquí? –vocifera Matsura con odio.

–Podéis bajar y yo iré a deshacerme de ella.

–Podrías haberlo hecho antes y podríamos regresar todos juntos.

–Creí que tener todo el dinero del banco en el maletero más tiempo era contraproducente. Si la policía me pilla con ella podemos decir que somos una pareja que regresa de su cita. ¿Verdad chica? –pregunto hacia ella deseando que no me meta en más líos. Ella asiente con desgana sin decir nada.– ¿Ves?

–Ranma tiene razón Matsura, su plan está bien pensado, venga vamos que estoy molido –Ryoga siempre me apoya, de los tres él es quien me tiene más aprecio, siempre vela por mi.

–Hasta luego bellezón, una pena no habernos conocido en otras circunstancias –se despide Mousse haciéndose el macho, menudo desgraciado.

–Ya hablaremos luego Saotome.

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y le sonrío, mi sonrisa sería capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquiera, incluso el de mi mafioso compañero. Mousse y Ryoga cogen el dinero y se despiden de mi, gritan alguna grosería dedicada a la chica que tengo al lado y me piden que no me pase demasiado con ella, que no la haga sufrir. Sé que Ryoga sabe que no le haré nada, pero aún así, igual que yo, tiene que fingir. Cuando los tres desaparecen de mi vista oigo como ella respira aliviada, saca todo el aire que llevaba rato conteniendo, y yo puedo tomarme unos buenos segundos para admirarla. Ahora estamos justo al lado de una farola y compruebo que pese a su dureza al hablar parece una chica delicada, fina, tiene la piel blanca y eso hace resaltar sus grandes ojos. Su pelo cae justo encima de sus pechos, en una larga y azulada melena. No tiene un cuerpo despampanante, quizás sí, pero viste tan recatada que me es difícil saberlo al cien por cien. Creo que es bonita. He visto chicas sexys, exuberantes y exóticas, pero creo que nunca vi a alguien como ella, esa fiereza mezclada con su inocente apariencia me atrae sobremanera. Escucho como ella se aclara la garganta y mirando hacia la ventana contiene su ira para hablarme lo más calmada posible.

–¿Vas a estar mirándome toda la noche o es que piensas matarme con los rayos láser de tus ojos?

–Qué graciosa, deberías ser más agradecida, te he salvado de una muerte segura.

–Por lo que sé eres un pervertido que prefiere abusar de mi antes de asesinarme.

–No seas tan creída, no me interesas para nada físicamente. Tenía planeado llevarte a tu casa sana y salva, pero como sigas así me decantaré por dejarte aquí tirada tal y como sugirió mi compañero.

–¿Llamas compañero a ese tal Matsura? A mi me parece más tu jefe que otra cosa.

–No te hagas la lista niñata, dime donde vives y te dejaré allí, todo esto habrá terminado pronto –digo cabreado, ¿de qué va esta marimacho?

–¿Crees que soy tonta? No pienso darte mi dirección, si te la doy podrías venir otro día a espiarme –definitivamente la odio.

–Dios eres un horror de mujer, dime dónde puedo dejarte para olvidarme ya de ti.

–Déjame en el parque del cerezo, desde allí me apañaré para ir a casa.

–Está bien.

Arranco de nuevo y sumamente enfadado aprieto el acelerador hacia el parque que la estúpida esta me ha dicho. He pasado de creer que me atraía a sentir que la odiaba en milésimas de segundo, es testaruda, malhumorada, marimacho, estrecha y con mal carácter, quiero que baje ya de mi coche así que voy tan rápido como puedo. Y pensar que la acabo de salvar de una muerte segura, ¿y cómo me lo agradece? Con groserías que no vienen a cuento. No esperaba un "oh gracias mi guapísimo salvador, te debo la vida" pero un poco de gratitud tampoco hubiera estado mal.

Seguimos en silencio, yo no la miro ni ella a mi, este es el camino más incómodo de toda mi vida, y mira que he estado en situaciones comprometidas.

–Oye Ranma, te llamas así ¿verdad? –yo asiento sin más– Siento si he sido borde, esta situación me sobrepasa –me dice dulcemente como si ahora fuera una niña buena.

–No pasa nada, es comprensible. Siento haberte metido en todo esto, si no te llevaba con nosotros Matsura hubiera…

–Lo sé, muchas gracias por intentar salvarme.

–No hay de qué.

–Para ser un ladrón eres muy educado.

–Eso es porque yo no soy un ladrón.

–Vamos, os he pillado robando un banco.

–¿Me has visto a mi dentro cogiendo dinero? Porque según mi opinión yo sólo he hecho de taxista.

–Bueno, eso es cierto, pero eres cómplice de robo, lo que te convierte en un ladrón no involucrado.

–Eres muy lista.

–Veo mucho la tele, CSI me encanta, lo que me hace pensar –dice sonriendo mientras se coloca el dedo en la barbilla– ¿se supone que tú eres como Ryan Golsing en Drive? –su ocurrencia me hace reír.

–Más o menos, sólo que yo soy más guapo que él.

–¿Tú más guapo que Ryan? Lo dudo Jajaja –dios, su risa es angelical.

–Vamos, sé que crees que estoy bueno –intento romper la tensión de antes con bromas, pero me es difícil sin saber cómo nombrarla - esto… ¿cómo te llamas?

–Mmmm prefiero no decírtelo, no te ofendas, pero me has secuestrado, tu amigo ha intentado matarme, te has abalanzado sobre de mi… no creo que sea prudente darte mi nombre.

–Invéntate uno pues, para que pueda llamarte de alguna manera.

–¿Qué tal mmm Ranko?

–Ranko será, encantado.

–Encantada Ranma.

Veo que ya hemos llegado al parque, pero no quiero que la noche acabe. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba así con nadie. Esta chica me desconcierta, la odio y me gusta a partes iguales, quisiera saber más de ella y descubrir cuál de esos dos sentimientos predominaría en mi, ¿la odiaría del todo o me acabaría gustando de verdad? Como dije antes, nada de esto puede ser, además ya la he cagado preguntándole el nombre, menos mal que se lo ha inventado, Ranko dice, jaja, qué nombre más extraño.

–Hemos llegado. Oye Ranko, puedo confiar en que no dirás nada de esto ¿verdad? No quiero que me metas en problemas, y tampoco que tú estés en peligro.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta ella y yo no entiendo.

–¿Por qué qué?

–¿Por qué me has salvado?

–Digamos que soy un buen chico…

–Entonces no sigas con esto Ranma, podrías hacer mil cosas mejores, estoy segura.

–Jajaja, sí, eso pensé yo, pero la vida nunca es como uno quiere –digo agachando la cabeza y reposando las manos en el volante de manera cansada.

–Puedes cambiarla si estás dispuesto.

–Créeme que no es tan fácil. Por cierto, yo de ti me teñiría o cortaría el pelo, si Matsura te ve y te reconoce se enfadará conmigo y a ti te matará.

–No le tengo miedo a ese asqueroso con gorra mugrienta.

–Menos mal que hay alguien más que cree que su gorra es horrible –digo entre risas y ella ríe conmigo.

–Gracias por todo Ranma, espero que encuentres aquello que deseas en la vida –entonces yo la miro bien y me fijo en un detalle que había pasado por alto.

–Yo también te deseo lo mejor, Akane –su cara alegre se transforma en una de asombro total.

–¡¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre?!

–Si no quieres que sepan como te llamas no lleves un colgante con tu nombre grabado.

Ella se enfada y en un gesto de lo más infantil me pega con una mano en el brazo y se tapa el colgante con la otra, como si hacer eso impidiera que recordara su nombre.

–¡Idiota!

–Oh vamos, es un bonito nombre Ak-a-ne. No tienes que avergonzarte, Ranko era peor.

En un rápido gesto ella se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla, se gira y sin volver a mirarme corre hacia uno de los callejones. Entonces yo me sobo la piel donde sus labios acaban de posarse y me repito la primera regla de Matsura; prohibido enamorarse.

FIN…

….

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por leer, os lo agradezco de todo corazón :) Espero de verdad que os gustara este extraño AU… quién sabe, puede que algún día lo continúe…

¡Un abrazo para todos!

deliza22: ¡Hola linda! ¿Cómo andas? Como habrás visto en mis historias a mi me encanta imaginarme a Ranma y Akane de pequeños, creo que en muchas ocasiones su actitud en el manga/anime es muy infantil y eso me encanta reflejarlo en ellos pero siendo niños, creo que se hubieran llevado muy bien si se hubieran conocido a temprana edad ^^.

En cuanto a Shinnosuke opino exactamente igual que tú, creo que ha sido realmente el único por el cual Ranma sintió celos de verdad, creo que con él fue cuando realmente vio que podía perder a Akane, con Ryoga tiene celos, pero sabe que nunca habrá más que una amistad entre ellos, Tatewaki ni pensarlo jaja y Mikado… bueno, demasiado don juan jaja. Pero sí, sí, Shinnosuke ha sido también el único que a mi me dolió ver con Akane, cuando ella golpea a Ranma por él, uf, creo que mi corazoncito se partió… además el pobre es un buen chico y los dos tienen un pasado -aunque corto-, tienen una historia que ella no comparte con ningún otro personaje. Menos mal que Ranma luchó por ella… aixxxx. Espero que disfrutaras de este inicio de historia jaja, sé que es poco Liz, pero a veces va bien hacer algo distinto :P ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga, te debo un PM pero he andado liadísima, en breves recibes mensaje mío :)! ¡Feliz inicio de verano para ti también! PD: Por cierto ami, si no has visto Drive no sé a qué esperas, ¡Ryan Gosling sale guapísimo!

SARITANIMELOVE: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras Sarita! Aquí me tienes de nuevo pero con una historia un poquitín distinta. Espero que lo disfrutes igual. ¡Abrazos!

Elize Bright: Jajaja literalmente fluff, tienes razón, en realidad es lo que más disfruto escribiendo, porque es en verdad lo que me hubiera gustado ver en el manga ^^. ¡Un abrazo enorme y mil gracias por comentar!

Luna Glow: ¡Hola Luna! Mil gracias por comentar, jaja pues sí, sí, no hacía mucho que había visto Toy Story (peli que me encanta) y de ahí que al final los dos peluches hablen, pensé: "el mundo en Nerima está tan loco que no me parece extraño que los peluches hablen" XD, me alegra que te gustara :) ¡Un abrazo!

Maat Sejmet: ¡Gracias :D!

SaeKodachi47: Sae linda, ¿cómo estás? Espero que poco a poco todo vaya a mejor, yo te lo repito, si necesitas cualquier cosina, aunque sea a distancia aquí me tienes :) Si en Septiembre vuelves aquí estaré yo esperando tus historias, esperaré impaciente :) Yo como ves traigo hoy algo distinto a lo que normalmente hago, lo escribí en un momento un poco oscuro, de ahí que sea también bastante más "drama" de lo que acostumbro. ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga linda! ¡Muaks!

Nube Escarlata: Querida Nube, yeeei nueva historia tuya, ya la leí y as always, una genialidad :) Como me alegra que te gustara el fic de Tortu-chan jaja, no sabía que habías leído Apartamento para 2, qué alegría, me alegra que te gustara, ese fic sí me costó de escribir jaja, bueno no tanto por su contenido sino por lo largó que quedó! Hoy sé que entrego un fic un poco distinto a mis azucarados one-shots, pero espero que te guste igual, a veces apetece escribir algo un poco distinto para no aburrirme XD ¡Un abrazo enorme! ¡Besos!

nancyricoleon: Mil gracias Nancy :)

KLEIRRAMPAGE: ¡Hola, hola! Oh mil gracias por tu comentario, me hizo mucha ilusión. Entiendo lo que dices de que estoy haciendo un poco de Rumiko al dejaros con one-shots "inacabados" pero este conjunto de fics son tan sólo una pequeña colección de escenas que escribí y nunca llegué a publicar, algunos tendrán continuación, otros no. Sin embargo tengo un montón más de fics terminados del todo que encontrarás en mi perfil :) espero que los disfrutes. ¡Abrazo!

ivarodsan: ¡Aixxx tus palabras me sonrojan! Muchísimas gracias, me encanta que te gusten mis fics en serio, te mando un abrazo enorme y mil gracias :)

paulayjoaqui: Jajaja no quise aclarar qué le decía Akane a Ranma al oído para que cada uno tomara sus propias conclusiones,¿qué crees tú que le dijo? :P Me alegra que te gustara el fic, y aunque este sea menos azucarado espero que te guste igual. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

AndreIta765: ¡Gracias Andreita! Es un placer leerte siempre por aquí, espero que este pequeño cap aunque distinto del resto de mis historias también sea de tu agrado. ¡Un abrazo!

Akai27: ¡Hola Cyn! A mi me hubiera encantado ver alguna escena en el manga de Ranma y Akane de pequeños, que hubieran tenido un encuentro casual, que compartieran una pequeña historia juntos, no sé por qué, pero creo que de niños hubieran sido muy graciosos juntos, de ahí que tenga varias historias explorando esta posibilidad XD

Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, es un AU un poco extraño, no sé si has visto Drive (Ryan Gosling sale guapísimo XD) pero está mínimamente inspirado en el inicio de la peli :) ¡Un abrazo enorme y como siempre mil gracias por seguir comentando!

litapaz: Ohhh no quise decir qué es lo que Akane le decía a Ranma al oído para que cada uno pensara lo que más le apeteciera, aunque debo reconocer que en mi caso yo pensé algo muy similar a lo que tu propones :P Siempre me encantan tus ideas, debo decirte que tengo un fic hecho (tan sólo pendiente de revisión) sobre esta pareja y sus hijos, así que pronto lo podrás leer :) Tengo pendiente responderte el PM, pero hoy mismo lo haré, me gustaron mucho tus ideas. ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga y gracias como siempre por tu apoyo!

rosefe-123: ¡Muchas gracias :)!

caro: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara ese detalle, jaja, creo que Toy Story nos marcó mucho a todos :P

Genma 345: ¡Edgar! ¿Cómo estás? Qué ilusión volver a saber de ti, espero que todo te esté yendo genial y que la escuela te esté dejando más ratos libres :) Por supuesto que no me olvido de ti, y me alegra saber que tu no te olvidaste de mis fics. ¡Un abrazo enorme y mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para pasar a comentar :D!

Haruri Saotome: Jajaja tienes razón, Tortu-chan controló que Ranma no se sobrepasara con Akane, pobrecillo peluche… Me alegra enormemente que te gustara. ¡Un abrazo!

xandryx: ¡Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo mis fics, me alegras enormemente! ¡Un abrazo!


	6. 6 Visita Prohibida

La oscuridad de la noche era un fiel aliado para poder trazar con cautela su plan. No necesitaba testigos, más que eso, no podía tenerlos. No le estaba permitido hacer lo que su corazón le pedía, pero la ansiedad que aquello le estaba provocando era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla.

Se decidió, miró con cautela el cuerpo de quien en su cuarto dormía, no podía hacer ningún ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, no debía despertar a nadie.

Se destapó con sumo cuidado levantando la sábana casi con pinzas, sus dedos apenas rozaban la tela. Deslizó aquello que lo cubría con suavidad, con miedo, y en un rápido movimiento se incorporó y salió de puntitas de la habitación. "Serán sólo dos segundos" se repetía, "nadie lo notará".

El silencio del pasillo lo tranquilizó y siguió avanzando por él hasta la habitación donde ella dormitaba, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y entonces, por fin, pudo sentir como sus nervios se apaciguaban. Se acercó hasta ella; dormía plácidamente, él sonrió embobado, "no puedo creerme que por las noches parezca tan mansa, tan inocente, tan calmada". Se arrodilló a su lado, dudó momentáneamente hasta que finalmente se atrevió a subir su brazo y acariciar con suavidad su pelo, aquel cabello tan fino, tan corto, tan azulado, ella, al notar su tacto sonrió sin llegar a despertar, "me gustaría saber que está soñando" pensó él sin poder dejar de observarla.

Hacía apenas unas horas la había visto enfadarse como nunca, roja de rabia, incluso llorando a pleno pulmón, y ahora aquí estaba tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado, y él sin embargo, tenía miedo de que ella no lo perdonara, ¿y si seguía enfadada con él de por vida? ¿Y si nunca volvía a abrazarlo? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para deshacerse de aquella estúpida idea, por supuesto que todo volvería a ser como antes, ella lo acabaría entendiendo todo, ella era tan buena que sabría que aquello lo hacía por ella, como todo, como siempre. "Nunca nadie te hará daño, lo prometo" susurró más para él que para ella.

La luz de la luna iluminaba lo justo y lo necesario en aquella habitación así que él se asombró cuando de repente el cuarto pareció tener una nueva fuente lumínica que desconocía, no tenía que ser muy listo para saber que lo habían pillado; "oh,oh" pensó. En cuestión de milésimas de segundos se arrodilló dirección a la puerta, colocó ambas manos en el suelo frente a él, agachó la cabeza y empezó a poner en práctica la técnica del tigre caído.

Al otro lado, sujetando la puerta con rabia y fuerza una figura femenina lo miraba de manera amenazante.

—¿Otra vez? ¿En serio? –preguntó ella sin gritar para no despertar a la personita que había en la cama.

—Lo siento, lo siento… tenía que…

—¡Cinco veces! Cinco veces en menos de una hora.

—Es que…

—¡Es que nada! Ven. Vamos a la habitación.

La chica lo cogió de la trenza y lo arrastró hasta la habitación que compartían.

—Akane, tienes que entenderlo, ella se ha enfadado mucho esta tarde cuando le hemos dicho que dormiría sola.

—Ranma, cielo, ya va siendo hora de que no duerma en nuestro cuarto, está aquí al lado, nada malo le pasará.

—¿Y si…?

—¡Y si nada! Nada malo le pasará… está segura en nuestra casa.

—Pero… es tan pequeña, tan delicada.

Ella sonrió, en el fondo él siempre había sido muy protector, con ella sobre todo, pero desde que su pequeña nació con su hija lo era todavía más.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupe Ranma?

—¿Crees que me perdonará? Antes de llevarla a su cama estaba muy enfadada, llorando, gritando… es la primera vez que duerme sola ¿y si me odia Akane?

—Las chicas Saotome siempre te perdonamos ¿o no?

Preguntó Akane colocándose en la cama mientras su marido cerraba la puerta.

—Sí, pero también tenéis muy mal carácter, y ella ha salido a ti en ese sentido… mi pequeña marimacho… —dijo él colocándose al lado de su esposa.

—Oye, no me llames así –reprochó ella medio en broma.

—No te lo decía a ti –respondió Ranma sonriendo para picarla. Ella se giró molesta– no estés celosa, tu eres y siempre serás mi dulce marimacho –finalizó volteándose para abrazarla por la cintura.

—Idiota… —murmuró escondiendo una enorme sonrisa mientras cubría los brazos de Ranma con los suyos—, te perdonará, no te preocupes, mañana estará feliz al pensar que ya es tan grande que ya puede incluso dormir sola.

—Está bien, está bien…

—Júrame que no volverás a su cuarto esta noche, ya has ido cinco veces, ya has comprobado que está bien.

—Lo juro —dijo solemnemente mientras besaba el hombro de su mujer —pero… quizás —seguía entre más besos que subían por su cuello— bueno, aprovechando que ella ya no duerme aquí, podríamos…

—Ya era hora de que pensaras en esto, pervertido –respondió Akane con ansias y voz sexy atacando con ferocidad los labios de Ranma.

FIN

….

¡Hola! Perdón, he tardado un poquito en subir nuevo capítulo, pero es que no he parado, no he tenido tiempo de nada, y ahora que tenía un ratito libre me he decidido a subir esta mini historia que hice ya hace un tiempo. Espero que os guste, es simple, pero me parece muy tierna.

Os quiero agradecer a todos como siempre el tiempo que os tomáis al comentar, me hacéis muy feliz, y aunque hoy no tengo tiempo de escribiros a todos personalmente respondiendo las últimas reviews, intentaré hacerlo estos días por privado o en el próximo cap, perdón por esto :)

Gracias a **Kawaii-Desu, deliza22, SARITANIMELOVE, nancyriny, rebs, Melany B, Maat Sejmet, Genma 345, Akai27, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, litapaz, SaeKodachi47, Nube Escarlata, Maritza559, Haruri Saotome, AZULMITLA, paulayjoaqui** , por vuestro apoyo en el último capítulo, quiero deciros que intentaré seguir con la historia, tengo algunos capítulos pensados para "prohibido enamorarme" así que cuando tenga el final escrito lo publicaré por aquí.

Os deseo a todos una semana genial y os mando abrazos a todos, todos; lectores anónimos, a los que ya nos conocemos, a los que comentáis, a los que me seguís en silencio, gracias en serio por dedicar unos minutos de vuestros días a mis historias : )

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la creadora de Ranma 1/2, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro.


	7. 7 La pregunta

Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y soy un idiota.

Ojalá tuviera una respuesta para esa estúpida pregunta pero no la tengo, y cuanto desearía hacerlo.

Ella se enfada con facilidad, podría jugar a escoger las palabras adecuadas para evitar que se molestara, para que tuviéramos una relación cordial, pero cómo hacerlo cuando ella frunce el ceño de esa manera cuando grita. No es femenina, exótica o sexy, pero es innegable que ella posee esa misteriosa cualidad que hace que saque todo mi mal carácter y a la vez me haga sentir vulnerable. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el fondo aquella chica con la que me prometieron hace poco más de dos años ha acabado siendo mucho más importante de lo que a mi me gusta admitir.

Peleamos a menudo y no somos demasiado cariñosos el uno con el otro, pero moriría antes de permitir que algo malo le sucediera. Y aunque quiera negarlo no puedo, más de una vez lo he demostrado. Lo más curioso de todo es que siempre que he acudido en su ayuda porque la muy torpe se ha metido en algún lío lo he hecho sin pensar. Cuando me doy cuenta de que está en peligro un dolor muy fuerte me oprime el pecho, se me acelera el corazón y lo único que veo es la absurda sonrisa con la que ella de vez en cuando me premia y entonces no hay nadie capaz de detenerme, por ella lo haría todo.

Aunque hay muchas otras cosas que todavía no acabo de entender sobre Akane.

Cocina mal aunque se esmera y lo peor de todo es que ella sabe que cocina mal y aún así me hace probar sus estúpidos y malolientes platos, sin embargo yo los rechazo, y ahora empiezo a entender que no debería. En muchas ocasiones sé que se ha pasado horas en la cocina sólo para preparar algo hecho especialmente para mi, pero aún así, yo, el gran Ranma Saotome, le hago entristecer diciéndole que antes muero que comer algo que haya sido preparado con sus incompetentes manos. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no sepa cocinar? Yo simplemente soy sincero cuando le digo lo asqueroso que está, hubo un tiempo en que la honestidad estaba bien vista… Parece que ya no.

Por si eso fuera poco la muy marimacho me golpea con ese estúpido mazo sin indagar si tiene buenos motivos para hacerlo. Me ve en una situación comprometida y directamente piensa que estoy haciendo algo indebido con alguna de mis otras prometidas, y pese a que ella siempre cree que sí, juraría que ni una sola vez ha interpretado correctamente mis intenciones. Sé que mis otras prometidas pueden ser demandantes, pero ¿qué es lo que quiere? Rechazarlas rompería sus enamorados corazones, el encanto Saotome no es mi culpa, y yo no soporto ver a las chicas llorar.

Pero no todo es malo, por supuesto que no. Muchas veces ella me ha ayudado y ha intentado protegerme, no sé por qué lo hace, quizás le pasa como a mi, o quizás simplemente tiene un corazón tan enorme que hace que me pregunte por qué ella es amable con todos menos conmigo, como cuando le habla dulcemente a Ryoga y presiona contra su torso al maldito cerdo aprovechado. Aquella mirada tan tierna que le dedica a veces a otros chicos, ¿es que está ciega? ¿Es que no ve que así sólo hace que se enamoren más de ella? Me pregunto si realmente es así de inocente o en el fondo quiere ponerme celoso… nah, eso es demasiado femenino para alguien como ella.

Aunque una vez más, miento. Ella, a veces, sí es amable conmigo. Hay momentos en los que simplemente convivimos y es entonces, cuando no hay otras distracciones o interrupciones, cuando me demuestra que se preocupa por mi y me alegra la existencia con una de sus simples sonrisas. Porque si hay algo que tengo claro es que somos amigos por encima de cualquier cosa, son dos años siendo compañeros de aventuras, confiándonos nuestras vidas, compartiendo nuestro tiempo y ayudándonos en nuestras ajetreadas y extrañas rutinas. ¡Arg! Ojalá esto fuera más fácil.

Hoy por octava vez suspiro desconcertado como una nenaza de quince años.

Y llegados a este punto pensaréis que este chico es imbécil y se contradice, ¿le gusta ella o no? Pues bien, aquí es donde yo quería llegar, ni yo mismo lo sé.

Hay días en que no tengo tiempo ni para pensar en quién me gusta, o con quién quiero pasar el resto de mis días o si tengo ganas de besar a alguna chica, normalmente mi única preocupación es encontrar la manera de deshacerme de mis enemigos o lo que es peor aún, de mi maldición. Maldición que por cierto ella ha aceptado. Me dice que no importa si me convierto en chica, sea en la forma que sea siempre soy Ranma para ella, y razón no le falta pero yo quiero ser un hombre entre hombres y convertirme en mujer complica un poco que pueda ser aquello que le prometí a mi madre. Bueno, no es que yo se lo prometiera a ella, pero mi padre decidió que aquello era una genial idea. Y vaya si lo fue…

Convivir tantos años con el inútil de mi viejo ha hecho que mi meta en esta vida sea la de ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo; aprender técnicas, ganar a los que me reten, superar a mis maestros y definitivamente seguir con la tradición de nuestra escuela de estilo libre. Y para ello, claro, quieren que me case con ella. ¿Pero no sería injusto que aceptáramos sin más este estúpido compromiso? ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo? No podemos simplemente confirmar a nuestros padres que hicieron un buen trabajo al encontrar un heredero para el dojo Tendo. ¡Ja! Como si yo quisiera heredar el dojo con esa marimacho… Aunque a veces… ella no es tan marimacho. Cuando quiere es… es guapa. Cuando me fijo bien en sus sonrisas, cuando me mira con aquella mirada que aún no sé qué quiere decir, cuando se alegra por mis logros, cuando está feliz por cualquier tontería, como un regalo de Navidad o cuando pone aquella cara de decisión que provoca que frunza el ceño y se muerda el labio… entonces, sólo entonces, podría decir que… es guapa y…aunque me cueste admitirlo, femenina.

Vuelvo a suspirar por novena vez.

Todo este dolor de cabeza no estaría molestándome si no fuera por una estúpida pregunta que me hizo Daisuke en clase: "¿Pero te gusta Akane o no? Sino le pediré yo mismo que sea mi pareja en el baile de fin de curso".

Hablemos de lo primero; ni loco dejo que vaya con ella al baile de fin de curso, no es que yo vaya a ir o que vaya a pedírselo a ella, pero por encima de mi cadáver irá Akane con alguien que no sea yo. ¿Qué? ¿Os parezco absurdo? Bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Lo segundo, ¿cómo puedo responder a esa pregunta si ni yo mismo sé la respuesta? Entrenar con mi padre no ayudó a que yo supiera manejar este tipo de sentimientos, así que no sé si lo que siento por ella es amistad, sentido de protección, sentido de obligación por el compromiso impuesto o… amor.

¡Arg! Esto es para tirarse los pelos y arrancárselos todos.

Ahora estoy sentado en el tejado de casa de los Tendo observando como un idiota los movimientos que Akane hace en el patio. He decidido no irme a dormir hasta saber la maldita respuesta.

Lleva un buen rato ahí sin darse cuenta de que la estoy espiando, y menos mal porque si no ya me habría lanzado un ladrillo a la cabeza. Está pateando al pobre monigote como si no hubiera mañana; su energía es envidiable, las ganas que le pone a todo me asombran, podría ser más femenina en sus movimientos pero la verdad es que la manera en la que se mueve me resulta graciosa, su torpeza me parece incluso tierna y su ferocidad intrigante. Los días al lado de Akane son interesantes y divertidos, ella es divertida. Pero al mismo tiempo cocina mal, tiene mal carácter, no sabe coser y es lenta, se pone en peligro por idiota, es inocente hasta tal punto de parecer tonta, tiene las caderas anchas y el pecho plano, es marimacho y gruñona… Y podría seguir diciendo mil cosas más pero justo en este instante veo como se seca el sudor de la frente, se aprieta el cinturón del gi y resopla. Se gira y entonces me pilla aquí viendo su estúpido entrenamiento, el sol le molesta y se tapa un poco los ojos con la mano para no cegarse con los rayos potentes de este atardecer que le llegan directamente desde mi posición. Entrecierra un poco los párpados y entonces, a contraluz, me ve bien. Se da cuenta de que hay alguien espiándola, se fija bien y se cerciora de que soy yo. No sé si molestará por esto y saltará hacia aquí y me golpeará hasta mandarme a Osaka, o si de lo contrario creerá que mis intenciones son más oscuras y me llamará pervertido como siempre. Pero no. En su lugar noto como se sonroja un poco, ese carmín en sus mejillas le queda realmente bien, veo en sus ojos un destello que brilla y entonces lo tengo todo claro. Me sonríe como sólo lo hace cuando me ve a mi. Esa sonrisa que tantos días me ha alegrado, esa sonrisa por la que moriría una y otra vez, esa sonrisa que me lo confirma todo.

No me gusta Akane Tendo. La amo.

Fin.

Y por si os habéis quedado con la duda, sabéis que sí, acabaré yendo con ella al maldito baile de fin de curso, no hay mejor pareja para Akane Tendo que el gran idiota de Ranma Saotome.

FIN

…

¡Hola, hola!

Mil perdones por la tardanza en subir, he andado un poco liada.

Quería decir que éste y el siguiente fic (que subiré en breves) sean posiblemente los últimos fics que subo a la web, como mínimo por ahora, me tomaré un tiempo indefinido de descanso, y al ser indefinido pues no sabría deciros si acabaré regresando o no : ). Así que ya que quizás sea la última vez que puedo escribiros por aquí, quiero agradeceros de antemano todo el apoyo que he recibido en esta página desde el día 1, desde mi primer inexperto y torpe fic. He disfrutado un montón escribiendo por aquí, leyendo comentarios, respondiéndolos, conociendo gente y viendo distintas opiniones, por haber compartido con vosotros mi afición por Ranma y por haberme sentido realizada relatando aquellas ideas que siempre rondaron mi cabeza. Siempre me costó enseñar lo que escribía y gracias al apoyo que me habéis brindado y a vuestras lindas palabras me he atrevido a seguir escribiendo para compartir con vosotros esta pequeña parte de mi. Por todo esto mil gracias a todos, espero ir leyéndoos por aquí y nada, espero que no sea un adiós y mi cabecita loca dentro de un tiempo decida volver por aquí, así que por ahora diré un hasta pronto.

Deseo enormemente que os gusten estos dos one-shots que hice hace tiempo.

Abrazos enormes a todos, muaaaks!


	8. 8 Quiero entenderla pero no puedo

Hacía más de tres años que no la veía, ni tan siquiera sabía qué era de ella, sin embargo el día menos pensado me la encontré. Ayer por la noche asistí a un ciclo especial de cine de acción, concretamente centrado en películas de artes marciales, y por supuesto como yo había ayudado a coreografiar algunas de las peleas de dos films tenía pases para poder entrar gratis. Me topé con ella sin querer, chocamos de manera casual y nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo. Levanté mi mirada para comprobar que la chica con la que había colisionado estaba bien y menuda sorpresa me llevé al ver sus ojos mirarme con tanto asombro.

Tenía el pelo más largo, sus facciones habían madurado y su cuerpo se había acabado de moldear. Sonreí sin querer ante aquella imagen y ella me respondió del mismo modo.

Era una noche fresca de verano, empezamos a hablar de cómo nos había ido todo, y sin darnos cuenta las horas habían avanzado de manera veloz. Parecía que no habían pasado ni dos días desde la última vez que hablé con ella, discutimos menos por suerte, aunque para no olvidar aquello que tanto nos caracterizó los años que estuvimos prometidos nos chinchamos para hacernos rabiar. Sin embargo algo era distinto, por supuesto que lo era, ahora ya teníamos 25 años.

—Veo que sigues siendo torpe.

—Hay cosas que no cambian supongo, tú también sigues igual de idiota.

Nos sonreímos y nos echamos a reír.

A las once daban la última película que los dos queríamos ver, decidimos acudir a su proyección juntos y la verdad es que estar a su lado durante la película duró se me hizo un poco incómodo, no por no querer estar allí, sino por tener miles de recuerdos que creía olvidados azotándome sin medida. Está bien, lo acepto, me puse nervioso. La miré de reojo y ella parecía disfrutar de las imágenes de la pantalla, yo la verdad no sé ni cuál era el argumento. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi, y eso no es normal, tenía ganas de tocarle la mano, de sentirla más cerca, no quería que la noche acabara, y por suerte no fue así.

Cuando los créditos desaparecieron y las luces se encendieron ella miró el reloj y me dijo:

—Es muy temprano y hoy hace una noche preciosa, sería una pena desperdiciarla ¿no crees?

Y nunca había sido tan fácil, 15 minutos después los dos estábamos en un bar cerca tomándonos unas copas mientras nos poníamos al día de todo. Hablamos de nuestras carreras, de nuestras nuevas técnicas, de nuestra pasión y de nuestras familias, sus hermanas y su padre por lo que me comentó seguían igual, me alegré de que todos estuvieran bien. Parece que en un pacto silencioso decidimos no preguntarnos si el amor había llamado de nuevo a nuestra puerta.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirnos no quería, qué tontería, pero lo había pasado tan bien con ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto, que no encontraba a alguien con quien tuviera tanta confianza como para hacerle enfadar aposta o decirle cosas hirientes de broma sólo para poder ver su cara enfurruñada.

No me había dado nunca cuenta de cuanto la había echado de menos.

Por suerte de nuevo ella tomó la iniciativa. Yo había tomado cuatro cócteles pero iba bien, sin embargo ella me dijo que no condujera, que no se fiaba de mi pese a que yo afirmara que podía aguantar hasta seis cubatas sin notar ningún efecto en mi. Yo vivía a más de una hora de allí, pero por suerte a su piso podíamos ir andando. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada así que entramos sin hacer demasiado ruido. Ella me acompañó hasta la habitación de invitados y sacó del armario una manta, la dejó a los pies de la cama y se giró para sonreírme.

— _Te dejo aquí una manta, sé que ahora hace calor pero en un rato refrescará más. Si tienes sed o hambre coge lo que quieras de la nevera, haz como si estuvieras en tu casa_.

—Gracias, eres muy amable –dije un poco cohibido.

—¡De nada! Me ha gustado volver a verte –clavó su mirada sobre mi y yo me sonrojé al instante. Hacía años que no me sonrojaba así por una simple mirada.

—A…a mi también.

—Bueno, pues iré a descansar. Buenas noches Ranma.

—Buenas noches Akane.

Antes de cerrar mi puerta _me guiñó un ojo de manera mal interpretable_. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? Quizás ella quería… ¿ella quería que algo más sucediera entre nosotros anoche? Mierda, nunca se me dieron bien estas cosas. Me senté nervioso encima de la cama, empecé a jugar con mis manos para intentar tomar la mejor decisión. Decidí esperar unos minutos para ver si ella regresaba, pero allí no pasaba nada, tan sólo se podían escuchar los coches de la calle y el ruido de los muelles de mi colchón. Con Akane nunca supe cuando era un buen momento para actuar y parece que la cosa no había cambiado. ¿Y si iba a su habitación y ella no quería nada? ¿Y si me gritaba pervertido como tantas veces había hecho en un pasado y me mandaba volando hacia Kioto? Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? Como si yo quisiera que algo sucediera entre nosotros, claro que no, si no pasó en 5 años como prometidos por qué tendría que pasar ahora, no tiene sentido. Pero… al mismo tiempo me pregunté por qué me estaba preguntando todo esto. Pues porque en el fondo quería, y quiero que pase algo entre nosotros, siempre he querido, nunca la olvidé y siempre me arrepentí de no haberla besado en su momento, y anoche tuve la oportunidad y como si de nuevo tuviera 16 años no me atreví a dar ningún paso hacia delante. Arg pero ¿y si ella realmente quería? Ahora ya somos dos adultos, podríamos avanzar en esta situación, aunque espera, ¿y si ella tiene novio? No creo, no vi ninguna foto de ningún chico, no nombró a nadie especial, vive sola y fue sola al ciclo de esa noche… Aún así, quizás sólo ha sido amable conmigo. Pensé que quizás no era su tipo, mejor no hagas nada, me dije… ¡Ja! Todas caen rendidas ante mi encanto, ella también debería… aunque… como ya he dicho, con ella nunca se sabe.

Miré bien a mi alrededor para calmarme y vi un póster colgado de Bruce Lee. Me acerqué hacia él y sonreí al pensar que quizás él y yo no tenemos nada en común, sin embargo en aquel momento me hubiera ido de perlas poder hablar con él sobre mujeres, él sí debía saber qué hacer en una ocasión como esta. No sé si por las copas de más, por el sueño o los nervios, pero recuerdo mantener con él una peculiar conversación.

—Ay Bruce, _como me gustaría entenderla pero no puedo_ … nunca supe qué pensaba y creo que nunca lo haré… ¿y si intento algo y me dice que nunca me vio atractivo?

—Ranma, _no se trata de ser más guapo o más feo sino de estar convencido de hacerlo_ —me dijo con una seguridad abrumadora.

— _Ya pero si ahora voy y no quiere nada, después qué, después todo esto acabará siendo un rollo patatero_.

Sacudí veloz mi cabeza y dejé que Bruce desapareciera de escena, no había sido buena idea "hablar" con él, no me ayudó demasiado, al contrario. Decidí ir a tomar un poco de agua, quizás, quién sabe, aquello me ayudara a decidirme. Bebí un trago refrescante que aunque me calmó la sed me dejó con las mismas dudas.

¿Ir al cuarto de Akane o no? No podía ser tan difícil decidirse, pensé "Ranma tienes una edad ya, sabes que esto es lo que hace la gente de 25 años cuando una chica lo invita a su casa, pero es que con ella todo es distinto, no me gustaría que ella pensara que sólo quería acostarme con ella sin más, y además, ¿cómo afrontar esta situación? Pico a su puerta y le digo: hey Akane, ¿nos liamos? y bueno, si quieres, algo más no estaría nada mal. Claro, y seguro que ella acepta y no te manda a volar por los aires al son de pervertido".

Finalmente me rendí, fui a mi habitación y juraría que oí como su puerta se abría, yo me quedé de pie detrás de la mía, "que venga, que venga" me repetí, pero no vino, seguro que sólo fue al baño. Era hora de ir a dormir, "mañana será un nuevo día" me dije.

La siguiente mañana cuando desperté fui hacia el comedor, ella ya estaba allí, había comprado unos croissants para desayunar y había preparado café. Apenas la miré, no me atrevía, casi no hablé, me sentía estúpido. Ella me miraba y sonreía, juraría que ella estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado conmigo, y yo sentía lo mismo, pero de nuevo las malditas dudas no me dejaban actuar. Quería decirle que había sido un placer verla de nuevo, que la echaba de menos, que quería seguir en contacto con ella y retomar el tiempo perdido, pero no pude.

A la hora de irme ella me acompañó a la puerta, todas las palabras parecían trabarse en mi boca, todas mis intenciones se esfumaban carcomidas por los nervios. Le dije un tímido adiós y ella se inclinó hacia mi y _me dio un beso que todavía no sé interpretar_.

Posó sus labios entre mi mejilla y el inicio de mi boca, no lo hizo rápido, pude notar con suma claridad la presión de sus carnosos labios acariciar mi piel, me estremeció, una corriente extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, mi corazón palpitó como nunca, ahora estaba decidido, debía hacer algo, debía quedarme con ella, sin embargo cuando regresé a la realidad su puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Y eme aquí en su portal dando vueltas por la calle como un loco idiota. ¿He desechado de nuevo la oportunidad de estar con Akane? ¿Puedo dejarla escapar así como así? No. Está claro que no. Subo a toda prisa por las escaleras, y antes de que me arrepienta pico su puerta, espero impaciente y unos segundos más tarde ella me abre vestida tan sólo con una toalla.

—¿Olvidaste algo? –pregunta ella con aquella sonrisa que me atonta.

—Creo que sí, he olvidado darte algo…

—Ah, pues ¿a qué esperas?

—Sólo te lo daré si me prometes no enfadarte, si prometes no gritarme, si prometes no insultarme.

—Ranma… estás muy raro… dime qué…

—Sólo prométemelo y te lo daré, confía en mi –la interrumpo con rapidez acercándome hacia ella provocando que me mire asombrada.

—Está bien, confío en ti.

No necesito más, sujeto su cintura con una mano y su mentón con la otra. Cierro los ojos y acabo con el espacio que nos separa, junto nuestros labios en un tierno beso que me sabe a gloria. Me recreo dejando mi boca saborear la suya, mientras ella no me aparta, al contrario, coge mi camisa con fuerza y me adentra hacia su piso sin apartarse un milímetro de mi. Cierra la puerta y ambos abrimos los ojos. Nos miramos colorados, avergonzados pero sonrientes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por fin has pillado todas las indirectas? –me dice bajando su cabeza sonrojada.

—¿Indirectas? –pregunto desconcertado.

—Siempre has sido muy lento… -dice mientras empieza a carcajearse. Yo la veo tan feliz que cojo su mano y la acerco hacia mi, la rodeo con mis brazos y noto como ella, con cuidado de no soltar su toalla se aferra a mi con delicadeza.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

—¿Puedes quedarte para siempre? –ahora me rio yo por su respuesta, así que esto es lo que llaman felicidad.

—Sólo si cocino yo los platos complicados.

—Idiota, he aprendido.

—Uf, es bueno saberlo, en ese caso –le doy un segundo beso -, me quedaré para siempre.

Fin

….

Y aquí el segundo fic que prometí esta mañana : )

Este fic está inspirado en una canción de un grupo catalán que se llama Els Amics de les Arts y el tema en cuestión se llama 'Jean-Luc - Bed & Breakfast'. Las frases que están escritas en cursiva forman parte de la canción (aunque un poco adaptadas al fic y traducidas del catalán). Os recomiendo que la escuchéis aunque no entendáis nada ni que sea para ver el ritmo que me inspiró : ). En la canción real el prota habla con Jean Luc Godard, director de cine francés, pero me pareció más cercano a Ranma que hablara con Bruce Lee XD

Espero que me digáis qué os pareció y que lo disfrutéis, y si nunca os habéis encontrado en una situación similar y queréis compartirla conmigo pues estaré encantada de escucharlo.

Me reitero en mis gracias a todos por todo, sois los mejores y os echaré de menos… ¡Un abrazo enorme! ¡Muaaaks!


	9. 9 Te quiero - Parte 1

**Te quiero**

—Akane, te quiero.  
—¡Cállate!  
—Pero es que te quiero.  
—¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

Ella avanzaba sin detenerse, no quería seguir escuchando a ese idiota susurrándole tan dulcemente todas aquellas lindas palabras.  
—Bien, pues entonces te diré que hoy estás preciosa –insistía el muchacho siguiéndola tan cerca como podía.  
—Por favor, de verdad, no sigas.  
La chica frenó y respiró hondo, esto estaba siendo demasiado duro para ella. Él se acercó hasta la peliazul y con el dedo índice levantó su mentón para que lo mirara.  
—Akane, mírame y créeme cuando te digo que nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti —ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante tal declaración, era lo más bonito que le habían dicho jamás, por un momento se perdió en sus ojos y su confundido corazón quiso hacer oídos sordos a lo que su cabeza le decía. Tan fácil era perderse en ese mar azul marino, tan hipnotizada quedó por aquella tierna frase que sintió como se desvanecía su propia voluntad. Él aprovechó ese instante y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, ante aquel tacto Akane cerró los ojos y se puso a soñar pensando que aquello estaba bien, pero sabía que no.  
—Suéltame, por favor… —susurró cabizbaja apartándose de él.  
—Por supuesto, no quiero incomodarte mi amor –dijo el chico alejándose de ella levantando las manos en señal de paz.  
—No me llames así…

—¿Princesa te gusta más?

—¡No! Sólo… llámame Akane, como siempre.

—Lo que tú digas –comentó sin dejar de sonreír admirando con fervor a su querida.

—¡Deja de ser tan servicial! Tú no eres así… vayámonos ya a casa.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ahora cuando lleguemos quiero que te comportes. ¿Me has entendido?  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Nada de "te quiero", "preciosa" o "princesa", nadie se puede enterar de esto, ¿ok?

—Yo no puedo esconder así como así mis sentimientos…

—Tendrás que hacerlo… hasta que sepamos como cambiar esto deberás controlarte.

—No creo que debamos esconder este amor, creo que todo el mundo debería saber que nos amamos, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro —explicó con determinación agarrando con delicadeza la muñeca de la perpleja joven. Ella rio sonrojada.

—No puedo creer lo que dices, me parece surrealista oírte decir todo esto, como se entere…

—¡Que se entere todo el mundo, me da igual! —interrumpió con ímpetu.

—¡Basta! He dicho que lo mejor es que no digas nada, por favor.

—Entiendo, yo creí… ¿Tú me quieres verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! Yo… Bueno… Ahm —balbuceaba Akane apretando con fuerza las asas de su maletín notando sus mejillas arder como el abrasador fuego. Ante su silencio él se alejó con cuidado de ella.

—Akane… ¿me odias? —la mirada que el chico le dirigió le partió el corazón. Pobre, esto no era su culpa, él no lo hacía queriendo, aunque por supuesto él no comprendía lo difícil que era para ella.

—Claro que no te odio, nada de eso. Es sólo que si te escuchan decirlo, bueno, decirme a mi cosas bonitas nuestros padres, ya sabes… Nos casarán.

—¡Eso no es ningún problema! Pues nos casamos.

—¡No digas estas cosas sin más! Tú no quieres casarte conmigo…

—¡Claro que quiero _honey_ , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

—Tú… déjalo no lo entiendes —resopló dándose por vencida—. Sólo por favor, prométeme que intentarás esconder lo que sientes, sólo hasta que sepamos como solucionar todo esto.

—Está bien, porque me lo pides tú, intentaré vigilar mis palabras.

—Gracias.

—¿Y ahora me he ganado ya un beso?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no pervertido! –gritó ella dándole un golpe con su maletín mientras empezaba a correr con las mejillas sonrosadas, él se frotaba la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta y la seguía para poder ponerse a su lado.

—Qué fuerza tienes mi querida marimacho.

Akane y Ranma entraron a la casa de los Tendo y se quitaron los zapatos. La peliazul notaba como su cabeza no soportaría mucho más escuchar al idiota de su prometido decirle cosas que para nada se acercaban a la realidad. Había sido un día de locos y lo último que quería era que sus padres malinterpretaran todo como siempre y organizaran una boda aprovechando esta absurda situación. Decidió ir a darse un baño para relajarse y ver cómo podría solucionar todo aquello, como podía conseguir que Ranma volviera a ser el de siempre, puede que en un pasado ella hubiera deseado que él fuera un poco más sincero y cariñoso con ella, pero nunca se imaginó que su prometido pudiera llegar a ser tan meloso, incluso pesado y empalagoso.

Resopló cansada introduciendo casi toda su cabeza en el agua, dejando tan solo la nariz y sus ojos al descubierto. Cuanto tiempo esperó escuchar un "te quiero" de su parte, sabía que su relación con él era muy parecida a la de una pareja, pero por supuesto todo estaría más claro cuando él se declarara para confirmarle que efectivamente, él también estaba enamorado de ella.

Recordó aquel momento en el que creyó haber escuchado a Ranma decirle que la amaba en el Monte Phoenix, pero aunque ella estaba segurísima de haberlo oído, que él lo negara le hizo pensar que muy posiblemente se lo había imaginado.

Cuantísimas veces fantaseó con una romántica declaración bajo la luz de la luna, después de tantos años por fin él juntaría el valor necesario y le diría que siempre la amó, desde el primer día que la vio, desde que sus vidas se cruzaron.

Inundó su cabeza en el agua lentamente intentando disipar todas aquellas ridículas imágenes que sabía que jamás se llevarían a cabo. Ranma no era romántico y todo lo que ahora le soltaba no eran más que una sarta de mentiras.

Pasados treinta minutos y hecha una pasa salió de la bañera y fue a su cuarto. Entró frotándose el pelo mojado con una toalla, aunque dicho objeto cayó de sus manos cuando encima de su cama encontró una nota escrita con una caligrafía tan mala que solo podía ser de Ranma. En un papel rodeado de corazones mal dibujados había la siguiente frase: "Akane Tendo, te quiero". Ella roló los ojos y la guardó en su escritorio, si esto iba a durar mucho iba a ser todo un infierno. Lo prefería cuando era él mismo, cuando se comportaba de manera egoísta o altanera, cuando presumía de ser el mejor, cuando descubría como a veces la miraba de reojo y sus mofletes se teñían de un suave tono rojizo, cuando se preocupaba por ella y lo escondía con alguna excusa, cuando le sonreía por cualquier tontería, cuando la protegía de todos demostrándole cuanto le importaba para luego desmentir cualquier cosa dulce que le hubiera dicho. Pero este… este que ahora la perseguía y adoraba, este no era su Ranma.

Decidió bajar a la cocina para ayudar a su hermana y de paso vigilar que el de la trenza se estuviera portando bien y no estuviera haciendo alguna tontería. Lo vio tranquilo en el patio, justo al lado del estanque entrenando sin hacer gran alboroto, suspiró aliviada y entró y cogió un delantal de los que estaban colgados en la pared, se colocó al lado de Kasumi y comenzó a pelar -descuartizar mejor dicho- zanahorias. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su compañera le estaba hablando.

—¿Me oyes Akane-chan?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdona onee-chan, ¿decías?

—Entiendo que estés así, no es para menos…

—¿El qué?

—Bueno, por fin Ranma-kun ha accedido a casarse contigo ¿no? Tranquila, me dijo que era un secreto, no se lo diré a nadie, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no es lo que crees, no es lo que parece —dijo la menor soltando el cuchillo nerviosa— Ranma no hablaba en serio…

—Yo creo que sí, me lo ha dicho muy ilusionado, me ha dicho que te quiere y que nunca había sido tan feliz.

—Tú no lo entiendes Kasumi onee-chan, Ranma está bajo los efectos de un hechizo –dijo con pesadez y algo de tristeza-. Todo ha empezado en el instituto…

 _Ese mismo mediodía la china se había dirigido hacia el Furinkan para darle de comer a Ranma un rico plato de fideos que ella misma había preparado. Lo encontró sentado en un árbol junto a Akane mientras la peliazul le contaba que creía que Happosai se había colado en el vestuario de chicas. Shampoo no vio con buenos ojos esa cercanía y algo molesta se acercó hacia los dos cogiendo rápidamente del brazo a su prometido._

 _—_ _¡Airen! Shampoo traer para ti rico plato de comida._

 _—_ _¡Gracias Shampoo! Muero de hambre —expresó el de la trenza hambriento._

 _—_ _Ranma, deberíamos ir a ver si el maestro está fastidiando a nuestras compañeras —dijo Akane visiblemente molesta— aunque pensándolo mejor, quédate con tu querida, no te necesito para deshacerme de él._

 _—_ _No quedarle bien a chica fea ponerse celosa, además Ranma ser mío._

 _—_ _Oye, yo no soy de nadie. Akane, las chicas pueden esperar unos minutos a que me termine esto._

 _—_ _Tú mismo, me voy._

 _—_ _Por favor Akane, esperar un momento, yo necesitar que tú veas como Airen escogerme a mi —dijo amablemente Shampoo mientras sonreía a su rival mostrándole su impecable y falsa sonrisa._

 _—_ _¿Eh? —dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez._

 _La del pelo morado sacó un frasco de su bolsa, era muy parecido al de un perfume y en su interior se podía ver un líquido rosado. Sonrió de lado, se colocó frente a Ranma y presionó el borde para lanzarle un poco de esa colonia al muchacho. El pelinegro la miraba desconcertado, pero justo cuando las primeras gotas cayeron encima d él, Happosai, perseguido por decenas de chicas saltó encima de la cabeza del de la trenza haciendo que él se tambaleara y se girara levemente para mantener su equilibrio colocándose justo delante de Akane. Abrió los ojos con enfado por el golpe del maestro pero rápidamente cambió su rostro cuando vislumbró a la peliazul mirándolo con preocupación._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien Ranma? —él se acercó hasta ella decidido, sin apartar su mirada. Le cogió las manos haciendo que ella diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás y se sonrojara —¿Qué…qué haces?_

 _—_ _Estoy más que bien Akane, es sólo que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo preciosa que eres_

 _—_ _ella parpadeó varias veces anonadada, pero Shampoo la apartó velozmente de Ranma y lo observó con los ojos llorosos._

 _—_ _¡No, no, no! Tú tener que mirarme a mi, tenías que enamorarte de mi. ¡¿Qué haber hecho chica violenta?! Haber arruinado buena oportunidad para Shampoo._

 _—_ _¡Yo no he hecho nada! –gritó la peliazul confundida._

 _—_ _Shampoo, te agradecería que no gritaras así a mi prometida, ella es muy delicada y no voy a permitir que nadie le hable mal —afirmó el muchacho mientras rodeaba a Akane por el hombro con su brazo._

 _—_ _Ra-Ranma… —susurró la Tendo sorprendida._

 _—_ _Airen, tú no entender, yo ser tu prometida, tú ahora querer a Akane por pócima, no ser amor de verdad, no querer a chica fea como ella._

 _—_ _Shampoo, no suelo gritar a chicas y no creo que lo haga, pero por favor, te pido que no vuelvas a llamar fea al ser celestial que tienes aquí en frente, Akane es tan bella que las diosas del Olimpo le tienen envidia._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! ¿Có-có…? Ranma, no digas esas cosas, ¡te van a oír todos! —reprochaba la peliazul ardiendo de vergüenza._

 _—_ _¡Que se enteren todos, Akane, yo Ranma Saotome te quiii…_

 _—_ _Shhhttt, no enfrente de toda la escuela idiota —Akane le tapó la boca a toda prisa ¡ y luego le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó volar tan lejos del instituto como pudo._

 _Shampoo se acercó desafiante a Akane._

 _—_ _Esta vez tú ganar, pero yo buscar cura para hechizo, airen no ser para ti, airen pronto ver que yo ser su verdadera prometida._

 _—_ _Pero ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora con él? —preguntó Akane, pero no obtuvo respuesta pues la china ya había desaparecido._

—Y eso es todo Kasumi onee-chan, Ranma cree que me quiere pero es sólo por ese estúpido hechizo.

—Vaya… aunque de todos modos, debe ser agradable que tu prometido se muestre ahora tan amable, yo aprovecharía un poco esta nueva actitud, se le ve mucho más atento —concluyó la mayor sonriendo.

—Onee-chan… yo no… yo quiero que se cure, no me gusta que vaya diciendo esas mentiras, ¿qué pensará todo el mundo?

—¿Qué más da lo que piensen los demás Akane-chan? Lo diga normalmente o no, él siempre está ahí para ti.

—Sí pero… esto es distinto. No es él mismo…

—Lo sé, lo sé, tú te enamoraste del Ranma egoísta, arrogante y creído.

—Exac…espera, no, no, a mi nunca me ha gustad…—Kasumi le entregó un bol con ensalada cortando su frase.

—¿Te importaría llevarla a la mesa? Pronto estará la cena —Akane negó con la cabeza y obedeció entendiendo que incluso su hermana mayor estaba harta de oír aquella mentira.

Después de dejar el plato de comida en la mesa, se acercó con pasividad hasta el pasillo para poder observar como Ranma entrenaba. Miró sus movimientos y sonrió al pensar en cómo sería un Ranma cariñoso como el que tenía ahora mismo en frente, se preguntó si le gustaría tanto como le gustaba su querido insensible. Él la vio, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de estos años era a notar su presencia, a percibir su mirada clavada en él, dejó de patear el aire y le dirigió la sonrisa más sincera que ella jamás había visto, se sonrojó ante ese simple acto y le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando que por ahora tendría que adaptarse a este nuevo prometido, mientras encontraba una cura para él.

Toda la familia se reunió en el comedor para cenar, después de una rápida ducha Ranma corrió a sentarse al lado de la peliazul guiñándole un ojo, se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró que se portaría bien, ella asintió tímidamente en señal de agradecimiento. Comenzaron a comer sin más dilaciones. La cena estaba yendo bien, demasiado bien quizás para el gusto de algunos. No se oían peleas o reproches entre los prometidos, no es que siempre las tuvieran pero Nabiki encontraba incluso que la manera en la que estaban callados era sospechosa. A veces Akane miraba de reojo a Ranma mientras él comía como un salvaje su bol de arroz, pero esa noche el pelinegro comía con extraña calma y su hermana evitaba todo tipo de contacto con el joven.

—¿Vais a contarnos ya qué pasa? —acabó preguntando la mediana de las Tendo levantando una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dudó Akane sabiéndose descubierta.

—Pues a que actuáis raro.

—Yo no veo nada raro Nabiki —apoyó Kasumi a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Os habéis peleado queridos?

—Por supuesto que no mamá, yo nunca pelearía con Akane, aunque pensándolo mejor ese ceño fruncido te queda tan mo… —él no pudo continuar pues notó la mano de su prometida tapándole la boca con desespero.

Aprovechando que el muchacho estaba despistado Genma se incorporó sobre la mesa para atacar aquel último trozo de sashimi que quedaba por comer, con una asombrosa velocidad el pelinegro se percató de todo y atrapó con los palillos aquel diminuto manjar. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo introdujo con una desconocida delicadeza en la boca de su prometida, alegando que lo había guardado para ella. En aquel instante un limpio sonido resonó en la habitación, desconcertados y extremadamente sorprendidos todos soltaron de manera involuntaria los palillos con los que estaban comiendo. Las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en la pareja, sin decir una palabra todos preguntaban con los ojos lo mismo "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?". Ranma continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Akane sin embargo quedó atónita, su prometido regalándole el último trozo de pescado, era inaudito e imposible, la gota que colmó el vaso. Levantó su rostro tragando aquella pieza y actuando tan rápido como pudo cogió al de la trenza por la solapa de su camisa y lo lanzó tan fuerte como fue posible para evitar una embarazosa conversación.

—¡Idiota, deja de bromear! —gritó disimulando un repentino enfado.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —comentó alucinada Nabiki.

—Es una broma que el muy imbécil de Ranma ha comenzado en clase.

—Mmm a mi me ha parecido algo muy tierno Akane-chan —pronunció con severidad Nodoka. –Yo creo que mi hijo estaba siendo todo un caballero.

—Hija, ¿significa eso que Ranma y tú habéis avanzado en vuestra relación?

—Por supuesto que no, os digo que es una estúpida broma, lo hace para reírse de mi.

Akane se levantó estresada, no podría aguantar mucho más esta situación, y estaba claro que no podría esconder los sentimientos falsos de su prometido eternamente. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto o la cosa iría de mal en peor. Decidió ir a su habitación a descansar pues había sido un día agotador, mañana sin ninguna duda iría a ver a Shampoo para poder solucionar todo este enredo.

Continuará

...

¡Hola!

Tenía esta historia en mis borradores desde hacía siglos, y hoy que tengo algo de tiempo he decidido publicarla. Consta de dos capítulos, este y otro que publicaré en breves porque solo me queda revisarlo. Es algo así como una comedia romántica, inspirado un poco en los capítulos donde Ranma se cree mujer (uno de los mejores del anime) y el del hilo rojo.

Espero que os guste.

¡Abrazos fuertes para todos!


	10. 9 Te quiero - parte 2

**Te quiero**

parte 2:

Akane tuvo problemas para dormir, estuvo pensando mucho rato en cómo toda la situación con Ranma podría ser solucionada, pero rendida al no saber qué más hacer, acabó durmiéndose pasada la medianoche. Despertó cuando estaba a punto de amanecer al escuchar como el cristal de su ventana era humanamente maltratado. Corrió a coger su mazo y colocarse detrás de las cortinas para atizar a aquel atrevido cuando pisara tierra firme. Justo cuando el intruso estaba a punto de alcanzar con sus pies el escritorio saltó con gran habilidad y se plantó detrás de la pequeña figura femenina. Con delicadeza agarró su vientre con una mano mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca a su víctima.

—Soy yo Akane, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—¡Hrfanmba!

—Prométeme que no chillarás.

—Nbo lo haré, pehro shuéltgame.

—Bien.

Ranma soltó a su prometida y ella lo miró con gran enfado sin soltar el mazo. Desconfiaba muy mucho de las intenciones de aquel chico.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así de noche a la habitación de una chica?

—Tu prometido mi amor. Perdona, no quería incordiar… pero era urgente que viniera.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Te echaba de menos… no sabes cuánto.

A Akane le cayó una gran gota de sudor por la sien.

—¿No podías esperar a mañana?

—No, las horas parecían eternas, necesitaba ver tu cara, tu belleza, tu sonrisa.

—¡Ya basta Ranma! ¿No ves que esto es de locos? Yo ni siquiera te gusto, es más crees que tengo los pechos planos, que no soy para nada femenina, que parezco una marimacho, que no sé cocinar, que soy patosa y que tengo mal carácter.

El de la trenza la miró de arriba abajo y se rascó la cabeza; la vio despeinada y con las marcas de la sabana en la cara, con un pijama amarillo demasiado ancho para la delgada figura de Akane y unos horrendos calcetines colocados por encima del pantalón. Emitió una pequeña carcajada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que has dicho es verdad, podrías tener los pechos más grandes y comportarte más como una mujer, podrías aprender a cocinar o como mínimo abandonarlo, podrías ser más dulce y cariñosa y no te iría mal ser un poco más sexy…

—Oye, ¿has venido a insultarme a estas horas? —susurró con la vena en su frente latiendo mientras levantaba el mazo para golpearlo.

—Quiero decir, todo eso es verdad, pero nada de eso implica que no te quiera. Me gustas así, así eres perfecta para mi, mi Akane, no quiero una mujer perfecta a ojos de todo el mundo, te quiero a ti siendo como eres.

La joven Tendo dejó caer el mazo y un mar de lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su mirada, no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, si tan sólo fuera verdad, si tan sólo él lo hubiera dicho en otro momento ella sería la chica más feliz del mundo, pero ahora… ahora…

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo puedes decirme estas cosas sin más? ¿Cómo puedes mentir con algo tan importante? ¿Cómo? —gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con la almohada.

—¡Akane, para! ¡No miento!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Ranma nunca me diría algo así, _mi_ Ranma no es así! ¡Tú no eres él!

—Soy yo, Ranma ¿pero qué dices?

—¡Vete! ¡Vete de mi habitación ya!

—Si es lo que quieres… me iré.

—… —ella no respondió.

—Per-perdona Akane… no te molestaré más.

Ranma desapareció por la ventana y ella se tumbó en la cama agotada emocionalmente. Definitivamente no aguantaría mucho más aquella situación.

Cuando al fin sonó su despertador la muchacha de corta melena se incorporó cansada, no podía creer el infierno de noche que había tenido. Se vistió y al salir encontró un ramo de rosas con una nota donde se leía un tierno "Perdóname mi amor, no volveré a decirte que te quiero, pero necesito que sepas que te quiero. Tuyo siempre, R.S".

Akane rio ante aquella absurda declaración, no se daba cuenta de que justamente en ella estaba haciendo lo que acababa de decir que no haría. Resopló con mejor humor, pobre, al fin y al cabo tampoco era culpa de Ranma, puede que incluso cuando todo acabara ella podría reírse de él por todas las cursilerías que le había dicho. Guardó de nuevo la nota en su cajón y bajó a desayunar.

Entró al comedor y vio que su prometido no estaba con los demás, preguntó por él y le dijeron que estaba en el dojo. Se fue hacia allí para decirle que lo perdonaba, que no se preocupara por todo lo sucedido, pero cuando entró lo encontró de pie descalzo encima de una alfombra hecha con pinchos sujetando tres cubos llenos de agua, dos de ellos con las manos, el tercero con la cabeza.

—¡Ranma! ¿Pero qué haces?

—Akane, buenos días —ella se apresuró a cogerle uno de los cubos con preocupación, pero él la frenó —déjalo, me merezco esto y mucho más, este es mi castigo por incomodarte.

—¡No seas imbécil! He venido a decirte que te perdono.

—¿En serio?

—Sí…

—Bien, entonces reduciré el castigo a cinco horas.

—¡¿Cinco horas?! ¿Cuántas eran antes?

—Iba a estar así tres días.

Akane comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de Ranma y con cariño dejó todos los cubos en el suelo.

—¿Todavía me odias? —preguntó él como un cachorro al que han reñido.

—No te odio, nunca te he odiado tonto.

—¿Nunca?

—Bueno… —dijo pensativa —puede que alguna vez, pero no ahora.

—¿Me quieres entonces?

—Tampoco te pases. Vamos a desayunar, y luego iremos a ver a Shampoo.

—¿Iremos de la mano mi amor?

—No.

—Sólo un poco, hasta la esquina.

—Está bien —accedió con pesadez —hasta la esquina y nada más.

—¡Genial! —dijo Ranma con la energía y felicidad de un niño al que han prometido llevar al parque de atracciones.

—Primero deja que te cure las heridas de los pies.

—Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida. Mi dulce Akane curándome.

Pocas horas después llegaron al Neko Hanten y Shampoo recibió a Ranma con los brazos abiertos, con pasión se lanzó sobre él, pero el muchacho la apartó de manera poco gentil.

—Shampoo por favor, soy un hombre prometido, no está bien que hagas estas cosas. Yo jamás dejaría que otra mujer que no fuera Akane se me acercara.

—¡Ja! —soltó Akane sin darse cuenta al encontrar todas sus palabras de lo más irónicas, si él supiera que cada día tiene una chica distinta colgada del brazo.

—Todo esto ser tu culpa Akane, tú querer a airen solo para ti y tú hechizar.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú la que le tiró la pócima esa! —reclamó la peliazul.

—Futuro yerno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Cologne saliendo de la cocina.

—Vieja momia, a ver si usted puede ayudarme, esto es muy grave —comenzó a hablar Ranma.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Akane tiene algún problema en la cabeza, no entiende que la amo, que siempre la he amado… no hay manera de que crea nada de lo que digo.

A la señora milenaria se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder ante la confesión del futuro esposo de su bisnieta.

—Y dale, que no me quieres Ranma, que Shampoo te ha hechizado. Mire Cologne no sé qué le lanzó su bisnieta a Ranma pero desde ayer cree que está enamorado de mi y actúa como un loco, todo el día pegado a mi. Era una especie de perfume que olía a…

Mousse entró al restaurante en ese instante regresando después de repartir algunos pedidos, colocó bien sus gafas y enfocó, sin mucho éxito, su mirada, con emoción corrió a abrazar a Akane por error al pensarse que era su querida de pelo morado. Ella intentó apartarlo pero no pudo y Ranma, por primera vez, notó su corazón latir a mil por hora, los celos inundaron su sistema, una impotencia inhumana se apoderó de su ser, una sensación que ya había experimentado antes pero que ahora notaba multiplicada por mil. Sin pensarlo demasiado apartó al pobre chico de Akane de un solo puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandó contra la pared provocando un sonoro estruendo y un enorme agujero en el cemento.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa Saotome?!

—¡Nadie toca a mi prometida! —gritó furioso el de la trenza.

—Ranma, es sólo Mousse, no seas exagerado, él me confundió con Shampoo eso es todo —Akane corrió a ayudar al chico pato.

—¡Pero encima no lo defiendas a él! —se quejó el joven cruzando sus brazos enfadado.

—Vaya, vaya… —murmuró la vieja — ¿Shampoo, puedo saber qué usaste esta vez? Parece muy grave.

—Yo no decir bisabuela.

—No será…

—¡No decir! —prosiguió con tristeza la china.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digáis que no tiene cura —interrogó Akane con miedo. Ranma, ya más calmado se acercó a ella alejándola disimuladamente de Mousse, regalándole al chino una mirada amenazante.

—Tu prometida no me interesa Saotome, deberías saberlo ya.

Cologne se acercó al muchacho y lo revisó de arriba abajo. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas relacionadas con la joven Tendo y todo lo que sentía por ella, y tras sus respuestas la anciana asintió convencida de conocer el causante de aquel estado.

—Akane, no te preocupes, si es lo que creo que es el efecto no dura más de 48 horas, así que puede que esta noche se le pase todo y vuelva a ser el mismo.

—¡Genial!

Shampoo desvió la mirada y clavó sus pupilas en las de Ranma, lo miró con cierta molestia, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto que ella no quería reconocer, que ella no quería aceptar. Lo desafió sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, seria como pocas veces había estado.

—Esto no quedará así Ranma, tú ser mío, no olvidarte de esto.

El chico no respondió, quedó perplejo por la crudeza encontrada en el tono de voz de la muchacha.

—Shampoo, no seas injusta, yo soy tuyo, todo tuyo, haré lo que quieras, deja que Ranma sea feliz con Akane, ¿no ves lo mucho que se quieren? —intentaba convencer Mousse a su amada.

—¡Yo no querer a pato! ¡Yo querer a airen!

—Bisnieta, tenemos que hablar. Akane si no os importa podéis iros ya, mi futuro yerno regresará en sí en nada.

—Entonces nos vamos, gracias por todo, volveremos pronto —se despidió la de corta melena arrastrando a Ranma con ella.

La pareja se fue por la puerta y Cologne miró con ternura a su bisnieta. Sacó un libro muy antiguo escrito en chino, bufó sobre él para quitarle el polvo que tenía y lo abrió buscando una página en concreto. Mousse las miró con asombro y se unió a su conversación leyendo lo que aquella hoja escondía.

—Entonces usaste esta pócima, no me queda la menor duda —confirmó señalando con el dedo.

—Así ser…

—Leíste después lo que esta pócima provoca en la víctima ¿cierto?

—Sí, yo pensar que solo ser hechizo para provocar que alguien se enamore de alguien, no saber en realidad qué efectos tener. Al pasar todo yo querer cura para Ranma y encontrar lo que realmente hacer.

—Así pues… sabes ya lo que Ranma sien…

—¡Ya entender! —interrumpió la joven— Pero yo no aceptar, yo encontraré otra manera para que él fijarse en mi, esto no quedar así.

—Mi pequeña no te preocupes, estas cosas van y vienen, Ranma entrará en razón en algún momento.

Mousse se quedó pensativo leyendo bien todo lo que aquella colonia implicaba, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando entendió lo que aquello significaba, por fin aún había esperanzas para él.

Los dos prometidos avanzaban hacia el dojo Tendo, ella contenta por saber que aquella pesadilla terminaría pronto, él convencido de que nada malo le pasaba y su chica se había vuelto loca. Más relajada por todo, la joven incluso se atrevió a pedirle a Ranma que fueran a tomar un helado, sabiendo que él no tendría intención de usar su forma femenina para tomar un postre ahora que estaba enamorado de ella.

—¡Claro! Será como una cita mi princesa.

—Bueno, si quieres verlo así.

—Qué feliz me haces, te quiero Akane.

—¡Dijiste que no lo dirías más! —bromeó ella.

—Pero ahora ya no estás enfadada, ahora puedo decírtelo de nuevo.

—Está bien, en un rato morirás de vergüenza por haber dicho algo así.

—Qué manía, nunca me avergonzaría de lo que siento por ti.

—Jajaja, ay Ranma, estás tan distinto...

—Oye Akane…

—Dime.

—Yo… te lo he dicho mucho, pero tú no, ni una sola vez.

—¿Que te qui…? —dudó sonrojada.

—Aha, que me quieres. Porque tú me quieres, ¿no?

—Mejor no hablemos de esto ahora —respondió nerviosa sonrojándose.

—¡No es justo!

—Si vamos de la mano hasta la heladería, ¿puedo no decírtelo ahora? —chantajeó ella.

—Mmmm, está bien, me conformo con la dulce sensación de tu mano unida a la mía.

La tarde pasó sin demasiados contratiempos, a veces Ranma intentaba conseguir algún beso por parte de su chica, pero ella nunca cedió. Salieron de la heladería y dirigiéndose hacia casa se vieron atrapados por Tatewaki Kuno, que espada en mano amenazó al de la trenza señalándolo directamente con el arma de madera.

—¡Tú! Rufián, apártate ahora mismo de mi dulce Akane Tendo.

—¿Tu qué? Akane es mía, de nadie más.

—Yo no soy de nadie —dijo ella en voz baja negando con la cabeza a sabiendas de que en breve comenzaría algo sin demasiado sentido.

—He oído que de repente te crees el más enamorado de mi linda tigresa. ¡Yo hace mucho más que declaré mi amor por ella!

—Pero resulta que yo la quiero más que tú, Rayo del Infierno.

—Soy el Trueno Azul idiota.

—¡Idiota tú! —dijo lanzándole una patada que el otro esquivó.

—No te hagas el astuto Saotome, devuélveme a mi princesa —demandó empuñando su espada contra el pelinegro.

Ranma miró de un lado para otro girando su cabeza de manera exagerada.

—¿Tu princesa? Yo no veo a Sasuke por aquí, lo habrás perdido.

—¡Imbécil! Me refiero a Akane Tendo.

—Akane es mi princesa.

—Es mi princesa.

—La mía.

—¡La mía!

Akane miraba con pesadez la escena, jamás se imaginó a Ranma discutiendo con Kuno sobre quien de los dos la quería más. Ambos estaban chalados.

—Estoy rodeada de idiotas —dijo para si misma.

A los pocos minutos, un gran número de transeúntes se juntaron para ver aquel espectáculo, incluyendo alumnos del Furinkan, amigas de Akane, amigos de Ranma y también Ukyo.

Cuando la peliazul comenzó a ver que aquello iba para largo agarró a su prometido de la trenza y se lo llevó del lugar. La joven cocinera los siguió pidiendo explicaciones.

—¡Ran-chan! ¿qué es eso de que amas a Akane-chan?

—Ukyo no le hagas caso, Shampoo le tiró una poción ayer que hacía que se enamorara de la primera persona que viera, y desgraciadamente me vio a mi.

—¡No es justo!

—Tranquila, en unas horas todo se le pasará y mañana volverá a ser el insensible de siempre.

—¿Segura?

—Eso dijo Cologne.

—Está bien. Mañana comprobaré que dices la verdad. ¡No intentes nada con él Akane-chan!

—¡Yo no soy como Shampoo o Kodachi!

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Kuonji despidiéndose con la mano. Después de la boda fallida ella se había alejado un poco de Ranma pues entendió que si ella había accedido a casarse, quizás en el fondo ambos se amaban.

A punto de cenar estaban todos los habitantes del dojo Tendo cuando los prometidos entraron por la puerta. Akane sabía que le quedaba poco rato para aprovechar lo cariñoso que era Ranma, sabía que en breves su "yo enamorado" desaparecería y él nunca creería todo lo que había dicho, por suerte tenía bastantes testigos que podrían corroborar la tonta disputa de aquella tarde.

Cuando hubieron cenado los dos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día, con suerte mucho más normal.

Y así fue, al desayunar Akane pudo comprobar que su chico volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. No había palabras bonitas, no había ningún te quiero en sus labios, ningún intento por acercarse a ella más de lo necesario… él volvía a ser el insensible de siempre, el egocéntrico que le regalaba disimuladas miradas y se sonrojaba.

Ay cuánto lo había echado de menos.

—Ranma, me alegro de que vuelvas a ser tú —dijo ella obsequiándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—Después, si tengo tiempo, te lo contaré —dijo guiándole el ojo. Él la miró desconcertado y la persiguió mientras salía hacia la escuela.

—¡Akane! ¡Oye Akane! —gritaba intentando comprender qué sucedía.

Sin embargo ella giró en una de las esquinas y allí, sin más, la perdió de vista. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si se hubiera esfumado. Asustado comenzó a gritar su nombre a la espera de poder encontrarla.

Pocos metros más allá, en lo alto de un árbol Akane era colocada con cuidado encima de una de las ramas. Miró atónita a la persona que la había "secuestrado".

—¡Mousse! ¿Qué pasa?

—Me caes bien Akane-san, y quiero que seas feliz con el idiota de Saotome, por eso creo que deberías leer bien esto. Es sobre la pócima que Shampoo lanzó sobre Ranma, te lo he traducido al lado, si ella te pregunta alguna vez, no me has visto, yo no te he dado nada.

Dicho esto el chico pato desapareció saltando de rama en rama. La muchacha, todavía en estado de shock leyó el trozo de papel que él le había entregado.

 _"_ 爱的药水成倍增加( _Pócima del amor multiplicado):_

 _Ingredientes: Agua, pétalos de tulipán blanco, jengibre, raíz de ortiga, piel de manzana y vinagre de arroz._

 _Efectos: Al lanzar este hechizo sobre una persona conseguirás que multiplique los sentimientos que siente por mil por el primer sujeto que vea al abrir los ojos. Si la persona no siente absolutamente nada por la otra persona el hechizo no tendrá efecto alguno, si en cambio la odia, la odiará con toda su alma, y si por lo contrario la ama, la amará con todo su ser, incluso sus celos se verán aumentados._

 _Duración: El efecto durará entre 24 y 48 horas y no hay manera de terminar con él antes o revertir sus efectos."_

Akane cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, la otra la colocó sobre su pecho para calmar sus alocados latidos. ¿Significaba esto que Ranma en realidad…la… la amaba? Releyó con calma cada una de las palabras.

— _"_ _Si la persona no siente absolutamente nada por la otra persona el hechizo no tendrá efecto alguno"_ , eso significa… que si Ranma no me quisiera no hubiera notado ningún cambio en él, sin embargo… sin embargo…

Una lágrima de felicidad comenzó a asomar y entonces escuchó a su prometido llamarla. Guardó con rapidez el papel en su maletín y saltó del árbol para encontrarse frente a frente con él.

—¿Qué hacías allí Akane? Te he estado buscando como un loco.

—Per-perdona vi un pajarito y lo seguí —dijo escondiendo sus ojos rojos.

—Estás loca… con lo torpe que eres como se te ocurre subir ahí tú sola.

—Ya, ya, vamos a clase que llegamos tarde —cogió la mano de Ranma y comenzó a correr sonriendo con gran felicidad.

—¿Es-estás llorando?

Ella meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¿Seguro? Hoy estás muy extraña.

—Es que… ¡Estoy muy feliz!

—Oye, ¿y por qué estás tan feliz? —preguntó él sin soltar su mano siguiéndola.

—Resulta… ¡que… que sí me quiere! —dijo sin poder guardárselo más.

—¡¿Quién?!

—¡Eh ah nadie!

—Akane —él frenó en seco provocando que ella también lo hiciera, se colocó delante de ella y tocó su frente —debes estar enferma, dices cosas muy raras.

—Ranma, cuando lleguemos a clase todo el mundo dirá cosas aún más raras.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ahhh, es un secreto.

—Akane, en serio, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella se acercó a él y le plantó un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió.

Él enrojeció al instante y se frotó incrédulo el pómulo. Ella volvió a correr hacia la escuela y él volvió a perseguirla.

Había sido un día largo, para Akane fue divertido, además no dejó de sonreír en todo el rato, desde luego a partir de ahora, quizás, las cosas serían un poco distintas.

Ranma por otro lado tuvo que soportar las burlas de todos sus compañeros de clase, que habiendo presenciado el espectáculo del día anterior con Kuno no dejaron de recordarle como luchó por su princesa Akane.

—Vamos Ranma no te preocupes, los rumores solo duran 75 días.

—Sí ya… —respondió molesto.

—No es para tanto.

—Eso lo dices tú que no te has humillado delante de todos.

—No te has humillado, sólo has dicho lo que siempre te callas.

Él levantó la ceja algo ruborizado.

—Yo no me callo nada, todo lo que dije fue por lo que me hizo Shampoo.

—Ya lo sé, Ranma Saotome nunca querría a una marimacho como yo —comentó risueña.

—Sigues estando muy rara Akane…

—¿Tú crees? —dijo parándose frente a él con las manos escondidas en su espalda.

—Antes…incluso… me has besado —confesó él jugando con sus dedos.

—Ah, eso… es verdad.

—¿Por qué? No es que no me haya gustado, bueno, quiero decir… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

—Enséñame tus manos Ranma, colócalas así —dijo mostrándole como poner sus manos en forma de vasija.

—¿Así?

—Aha, toma.

Akane depositó en sus palmas el papel que esa misma mañana Mousse le había entregado. Ranma lo leyó con atención notando a su vez como su cara comenzaba a arder de vergüenza. Tragó saliva nervioso sin querer levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la de Akane, quien conocedora de sus sentimientos ahora podía burlarse de él tanto como quisiera.

Aunque pensándolo bien, si ella estaba feliz por aquello, si ella lo había besado después de todo… ¿significaba eso que quizás ella también lo amaba?

FIN.

….

¡Hola!

Aquí va la segunda parte, espero que la disfrutéis. Ojalá hubiera visto un episodio así, disfruté mucho con el Ranma "romántico" de los episodios del templo de las setas y el de la bandita, así que decidí explayarme un poco más en este tema XD

Muchas gracias a tod s los que seguís las historias que cuelgo, me hacéis muy feliz. Os mando un abrazo enorme y nada, creo que pronto subiré otra historia que creé hace un tiempecico (encontré un disco duro antiguo con algunos "semi-fics" viejos, como este.

¡Abrazos!


	11. 10 Las Tres Haches

_N/A: Este es un fic que no debéis tomaros en serio, es una especie de sátira, algo que pensé cuando escuché una canción de Destroyer. Me hizo pensar en lo desgraciados que son algunos de los personajes de Ranma y quise escribir sobre ello desde un punto más realista e irónico._

 _Lo dicho, espero que "riais" pese a las penurias contadas : )._

 _N/A: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, yo solo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato y disfrutar escribiendo._

 ** _Las tres haches_**

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y el ambiente no podía ser más decadente. A esas horas tan solo los más borrachos, deprimidos o solitarios se encontraban en aquel bar de mala muerte. Ese oscuro rincón en un antiguo edificio era donde muchos iban a contar sus penas, a beber sus últimas copas, a tomar todo el alcohol que su cuerpo quisiera aguantar, porque allí nadie era juzgado, nadie preguntaba, a nadie le importaba.

Aquel bar lo dirigía un hombre muy mayor a quien la vida ya no le daba para más. Obsesionado con las mujeres jóvenes, rayando lo legal, decidió abrir aquel local cuando a sus casi ochenta años poco más le quedaba por hacer. Era una vieja gloria sin familia ni hogar, después de dedicar toda una vida a las artes marciales ahora era un don nadie cuyo mayor tesoro eran unas cuantas bragas robadas escondidas en el fondo de su armario. Con la intención de captar la atención de chicas que quisieran desmadrarse por la noche compró aquel maloliente sitio y lo llamó Happo Happy Hour, o como a muchos les gustaba nombrarlo, las tres haches o HHH.

Sus empleados eran tan sólo Gosunkugi, un chico pálido que se dedicaba a las cuentas y una chica llamada Ukyo Kuonji, cuya pasión era la de cocinar okonomiyakis, desgraciadamente un negocio que cada día tenía más competencia y que requería mucho tiempo y dedicación. Poder abrir un restaurante como el que ella soñaba demandaba mucho patrimonio, y eso no era algo que a ella le sobrara. Por las mañanas abría una pequeña parada ambulante, con el poco dinero que su padre le dio cuando la mandó a otra ciudad en busca de un prometido al que él mismo regaló pudo pagar aquel pequeño carro con el cual podía hacer no más de dos crepes a la vez. Por las noches, para poder pagar el alquiler trabajaba en aquel antro como camarera, y aunque la paga no era mala, lo mejor eran las propinas. Trabajar día y noche, pero, era algo que su cuerpo comenzaba a lamentar, y por ello cayó enferma víctima de una terrible anemia y un cansancio extremo. Por orden del doctor debería estar en cama como mínimo una semana para poder recuperarse.

Happosai, el dueño del HHH, tuvo que buscar de forma rápida una sustituta, pues su bar abría siete días a la semana, 365 días al año. Tuvo suerte y con gran rapidez una joven de tan sólo 20 años respondió al anuncio. Su nombre era Akane Tendo y necesitaba con desespero un segundo empleo pues el dinero no le llegaba para poder pagar sus estudios y además ayudar a su padre económicamente. Vivía muy cerca del lugar donde comenzaría a hacer de camarera, todo situado en el pequeño y modesto barrio de Nerima en Tokio. Por las mañanas estudiaba, por las tardes daba clase a unos cuantos alumnos en el dojo familiar, aunque los pocos chicos que acudían al gimnasio no eran suficientes como para pagar todas las facturas. Decidió buscarse la vida y empezar a trabajar por la noche ni que fuera de forma provisional para poder sobrevivir unos cuantos meses más, así que aquel puesto era perfecto para ella.

Hizo la entrevista con Happosai, y aunque el lugar no le gustó en lo más mínimo y el dueño parecía un pervertido de cuidado, debía admitir que por ahora era la única opción que tenía, así que aceptó el empleo y aquella misma noche comenzó su primer turno.

El bar abría a las diez y cerraba a las tres, las primeras horas se le habían hecho larguísimas, pero ahora ya eran las dos, tan sólo quedaba una para poder irse a casa y perder de vista a ese viejo baboso que de vez en cuando intentaba tocarla donde no debía.

—No le voy a avisar una tercera vez, si se me acerca más le doy una paliza y lo denuncio por acoso.

—Está bien, está bien Akane-chan, no te pongas así con un pobre anciano senil.

—Senil para lo que quiere —dijo en voz baja.

—Menos quejas y más servir a la dama —reclamó él saltando por encima de la barra.

Justo cuando estaba vertiendo un poco de whiskey en la copa de una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico, de mirada triste y con una catana escondida en su pesado kimono, un joven bastante pasado de alcohol entró y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había al lado de una de las paredes. Su atención fue directamente a parar en aquel muchacho, pero la mujer que tenía en frente seguía explicándole a Akane lo miserable que era su vida.

—No escuches nunca a la gente, bonita. Mi marido…menudo uno, es un buen hombre decían sus conocidos, será un gran padre decían mis amigas… ¡Ja! Ni lo uno ni lo otro, un patán en toda regla. Cuando mi pequeño tenía 4 años se lo llevó, se lo llevó y nunca volvieron ¿Puedes creerlo? Menudo desgraciado, desde entonces siempre llevo mi catana conmigo, el día que lo encuentre acabaré con él —dijo mirando como los cubitos de hielo se deshacían en su vaso con desagrado— Oye guapa, ¿podrías ponerme un poco más de whiskey? Esto está muy suave.

—Eh sí, disculpe señora —respondió la camarera mientras acataba las ordenes de aquella mujer.

Desde la barra Akane seguía observando a aquel chico del sofá, estaba sentado con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, apoyando todo su peso en el respaldo, se veía sudado y descuidado, se preguntó si se encontraba bien, desde luego no lo parecía. Decidió colgar el trapo con el que estaba secando copas para ir a hablar con él, pero otro cliente que había llegado hacía rato se acercó a ella y le pidió dos ron con cola.

—No te preocupes, después de ésta estará bien —le dijo aquel muchacho de largo y lacio cabello negro, con gafas y ropaje extraño. Akane lo miró dudosa.

—Hazle caso, éste se encarga de él. El del sofá se llama Ranma —susurró a su nueva empleada Happosai— viene casi cada noche. Ya lo conocerás.

—Pero ¿está bien?

—Sí, digamos que sólo le da demasiado a la bebida de vez en cuando.

—¿No es muy joven para eso? Quizás no deberíamos servirle si va tan mal.

—El dinero es el dinero Akane-chan… Si Ranma pide a Ranma le das ¿entiendes? —ella lo miró con reproche, pero asintió.

Le dio las dos bebidas al chico y vio como él se acercaba a ese tal Ranma, después de aquello los dos comenzaron a charlar no mucho rato hasta que juntos desaparecieron del lugar.

Pasaron tres noches más y Akane ya había pillado el ritmo del bar, aunque bastante apestoso la verdad es que se llenaba de mucha gente, la mayoría muy rara. En realidad nunca imaginó que su conocido y pequeño barrio tuviera tanta actividad nocturna. Ese sitio era un buen lugar para conocer personas curiosas, y eso le agradaba y a su vez desconcertaba. Conoció un poco mejor a la mujer del horrible marido al que ella ya hubiera denunciado por secuestro, era agradable y también aterradora. Habló con Ryoga, un chico con mala orientación que vivía en cualquier lugar puesto que nunca encontraba su casa, como una especie de vagabundo sin rumbo alguno, ella pensó que eso era una enfermedad que debería tratarse, pero no quiso entrar en más detalles y se limitó a escuchar sus aventuras. Conoció también a Azusa, una señorita con un trastorno compulsivo obsesivo a quien le gustaba coleccionar cosas bonitas y ponerles nombres franceses, de nuevo pensó que ella también tenía buenos motivos para ir al psiquiatra, pero por ahora se dedicó a ejercer de psicóloga y oír sus quejas sobre objetos que nunca pudo conseguir, como por ejemplo un cerdito al que nombró Charlotte.

Finalmente intercambió un par de palabras con Ranma, de todos él era el que más curiosidad le daba. Era un chico de su edad más o menos, de largo pelo negro atado en una trenza, alto, demacrado, moreno y musculado. No decía demasiado, pero cada noche llegaba, se sentaba en el sofá y esperaba al de gafas. Cuando se acercaba a la barra solo preguntaba la hora y le pedía otro cubata. Él no contaba nada de su vida, ni quejas, ni penas, tan sólo pedía alcohol.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, fue distinta.

Ranma llegó sobre la una con un gran moretón en el ojo, y varios cortes en la cara, parecía que le habían pegado una paliza. Preocupada descuidó su puesto y corrió hacia él.

—Ranma ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado?

—¿Tú quiénb feres? —preguntó mirándola fijamente, ella levantó las cejas con molestia, hacía dos días ya que hablaban.

—¿En serio no me reconoces? Soy Akane, la nueva camarera.

—Ah, sí, puede ser. Voy dembasiado borracho para verte clara, agora mismo eres una masa borrgosa —dijo riendo moviendo su mano sobre la cara de la chica.

—Ya lo veo… oye voy a ver si encuentro a tu amigo para que te ayude hoy.

—¿Qué amigo?

—Ese de gafas, el que cada día te invita.

—¡Ahh! Mousse… no, no, ese no es mi ambigo.

—¿Cómo que no? Si cada día estáis juntos.

Ranma se acercó al oído de ella y le susurró.

—Mousse es un camello. Pero shhht —dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca para que le guardara el secreto.

Akane se frotó la frente negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, bien, quédate aquí te traeré hielo para la herida.

—¡No olvides ponerle un poco de vodka a ese hielo! —gritó Ranma.

Al cabo de un rato ella regresó con un vaso con zumo y una bolsa de agua helada y se la colocó en la frente. Ella lo miró mientras él se quejaba por el frío. Tenía unos intensos ojos azules, penetrantes pero sin vida. Sintió una tristeza potente, como una punzada en el corazón. Llevaba ya tres días escuchando las penurias de varias personas, pero ninguna le había causado tanto impacto como aquel chico de ojos tristes que sin hablar decía mucho más que el resto.

—¿Qué fmiras? —preguntó él cuando la descubrió.

—Eh nada…

—No te enamores de mi tú también… ya tengo demasiados problemas —comentó negando con las manos.

—¿Perdona? Creo que lo último que haría sería enamorarme de alguien como tú.

—Bien, solo lom dejaba claro.

—Serás creído e imbécil, yo solo intentaba ayudar.

—Ya, ya y te lo agradezco.

—Idiota —susurró sonrojada— ¿Quién te pegó si puede saberse? Aunque con este carácter no me extraña que alguien te pegara. Yo también lo haría si no estuviera trabajando.

—Qué violenta, no le pega para nada a una chica ser así.

—¡Y a ti qué más te da como sea yo! A ver si el que va a enamorarse eres tú.

Ranma escupió el líquido que estaba tragando mientras reía sin parar.

—¿Yo? ¿De una mbarimacho como tú? Jajaja.

Ella apretó los puños y cogió la bolsa de hielo, la apretó con fuerza y rabia contra la frente hinchada del muchacho, quien emitió un doloroso sonido.

—¡Espero que se te cure rápido! —gritó ella para luego irse hacia la barra.

Ya eran las tres menos diez y casi todos los clientes comenzaban a desfilar hacia sus casas, todos menos Ranma, quien tumbado en el sofá parecía haberse quedado dormido. Happosai marchó y dejó a Akane a cargo de cerrar el local. Ella resopló con cansancio, lidiar con aquel desagradecido era lo último que quería.

—¡Tú! —dijo zarandeándolo de malas maneras.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que tengo que cerrar, vete ya a casa.

—No tengo casa —comentó él acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no tengo casa, vivo con Mousse, pero ahora no me habla así que…

—Pues tendrás que ir a algún lado porque aquí no puedes quedarte.

—No le digas al viejo que me quedo aquí, por la mañana me iré.

—Ranma necesito el dinero no puedo jugarme mi puesto así como así. Vuelve con Mousse…

—No lo entiendes, no puedo volver allí.

—Levántate, hablaremos fuera —cogió su brazo y lo forzó a ponerse de pie, cuando estuvo ya incorporado comenzó a tambalearse y se aguantó en Akane colocando su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

Los dos anduvieron hacia la puerta y una vez fuera ella cerró. Miró al chico y vio que estaba hecho un asco; moretones por la cara, la ropa sucia y rota, mareado y borracho, daba tanta pena. Suspiró.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti Ranma? —él asintió mirándola con curiosidad— Si te quedas en mi casa no harás nada raro.

—Nada… no me interesas.

—Ya, eso ya lo sé. Ven, iremos en taxi, así no puedes andar.

Los dos cogieron un taxi y una vez dentro Ranma colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica para dormir mejor.

—Oye, menos confianzas.

—Es solo un rato… —ella lo apartó con la mano.

—No me has dicho quién te pegó.

—Fue Mousse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por droga?

—¡Qué va! Nnada de drrroga —respondió ofendido.

—Ok, ok, bueno ¿qué pasó?

—Cuantas preguntas, qué pesada… te lo diré porque me dejas dormir en tu casa. Pues verás, Shampoo, la novia de Mousse está o estaba enamorada de mi. La conocí en China y me siguió hasta Japón, resulta que Mousse ha estado enamorado de ella desde que eran unos críos y se enfadó mucho cuando descubrió todo. Yo nunca quise nada con Shampoo pero ella no desistía y yo no era claro del todo con mis sentimientos porque ella me daba comida gratis, así que como Mousse es camello me prometió que me daría un lugar donde dormir y alcohol sin límite si me apartaba de ella y juraba no tocarla nunca. Y eso hice.

—¿Y entonces por qué os habéis peleado?

—Ah, esta mañana Shampoo se coló en mi cama y Mousse nos pilló durmiendo juntos.

—¿Sólo durmiendo? —preguntó ella con desconfianza.

—¡Por quién me tomas! Yo cumplo mis promesas, claro que solo durmiendo, yo ni sabía que estaba allí.

—Chicos ya llegamos —anunció el taxista. Ella pagó y los dos bajaron.

Akane agarró a Ranma de nuevo para que no cayera al caminar, juntos entraron en su casa y ella agradeció a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que aquella noche no hubiera nadie en su hogar. Introdujo al chico en la cocina y le dio un vaso de agua y una pastilla para que la resaca al día siguiente fuera más llevadera. Después de aquello miró en la nevera y sacó un plato que su hermana había dejado listo para cuando ella llegara. Lo cogió y lo llevó al comedor para que su invitado pudiera comer algo, de seguro llevaba días sin llevarse bocado a la boca.

—¿Quieres?

—¡Sí, Gracias! Muero de hambre.

—Oye Ranma… —dijo mirándolo de nuevo con tristeza— no crees que no deberías beber tanto, no te hace ningún bien.

No sabía bien por qué le suscitaba tanto interés aquel muchacho, ella nunca confiaba así como así en las personas, haberlo llevado a su casa a dormir no era propio de ella, pero por algún motivo, estando en el estado en el que estaba no se planteó siquiera dejarlo solo en medio de la calle, tirado como si no fuera ni una persona.

—Si supieras de mi vida entenderías mejor porque bebo —dijo él segundos después jugando con la comida.

—¿Puedo saber más de tu vida entonces? —preguntó tímida, él levantó la cabeza sorprendido, nunca nadie se había interesado así por él.

—Mmm oye no querrás liarte conmigo ¿no? Porque estoy muy cansado para eso…

—¡Pervertido, claro que no! Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber de ti. Arg déjalo, es imposible hablar contigo.

—Ok, ok perdona… es raro que alguien pregunte por mi vida—ella volvió a centrarse en él— pues para comenzar cómo quieres que no beba si no tengo nada más; ni familia, ni dinero, ni amigos, ni trabajo, ni estudios… en realidad no soy nadie más que un chico guapo que sabe de artes marciales y es el mejor del mundo en cuanto a técnicas, velocidad y fuerza —a ella se le cayó una gota de sudor al escuchar su modestia.

—Bueno… pero aún eres joven. Todos tenemos problemas ¿sabes?

—Ya, ya… pero seguro que los tuyos no son como los míos.

—Eso no lo sabes…

—¿Ah no? ¿Tu padre se te llevó del lado de tu madre cuando tenías cuatro años para entrenarte por el mundo pasando frío, hambre, fiebres, sin saber dónde dormiríais por las noches, privándote de estudios o una casa?

—No… —dijo cabizbaja.

—Y por si eso fuera poco me vendió a cambió de una simple sardina, ¿puedes creerlo? Una puta sardina… Ah y no te pierdas la vez en que creyó que era buena idea tirar a su hijo de seis años a un puñado de gatos hambrientos rodeado de salchichas, ahora tengo pánico a los gatos ¿y todo por culpa de quién? pues de mi estúpido viejo. Y luego me prometió con una chica que yo creía que era un chico, de locos, por cierto trabaja en el bar, creo que la estás cubriendo estos días. Por si eso fuera poco el muy idiota robaba y debía dinero a todo el mundo… ahora está en la cárcel claro, al final lo pillaron. Aunque el tipo está feliz, allí no tiene que trabajar y tiene comida y cama gratis, un sueño hecho realidad. Y luego súmale la panda de locos que me persigue, Shampoo enamorada de mi, su semi novio o lo que sea odiándome por ello, chantajeándome para que no la toque, y Kodachi, la loca del pueblo acosándome sin descanso poniéndome reynol en la bebida siempre que puede para drogarme…

Akane parpadeaba perpleja al escuchar todas aquellas locuras, desde luego el pobre chico había tenido una vida difícil. Se quedó sin palabras pero sabía que tenía que decir algo.

—Quizás tienes motivos para estar deprimido pero eso no implica que debas echar tu vida a la basura.

Él la miró de reojo con cara de no querer seguir hablando de él.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué trabajas en ese lugar de mierda?

—Bueno… en mi familia no tenemos mucho dinero, no me llega para pagar los estudios y las facturas.

—¿Vives sola?

—No, vivo con mi padre y mis dos hermanas, pero ellos no colaboran demasiado en cuanto a dinero se refiere. Mi padre no trabaja, tenemos un dojo y antes daba clases pero ya no, se dedica a leer el periódico y mirar la televisión, mi hermana mayor se dedica a las tareas del hogar; cocina, limpia, hace la colada, las compras… pero tampoco trabaja, la pobre estaba enamorada de un doctor que un día simplemente desapareció del planeta y creo que por ahora no está interesada en nadie más. Mi hermana mediana es una aprovechada que saca dinero de cualquier cosa a cambio de fastidiar a los demás, la han denunciado por extorsionar a otras personas, así que hemos tenido que pagar algún abogado también, y bueno lo que gana con sus trapicheos tampoco nos da para demasiado.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Ella murió hace mucho.

—Lo siento. Veo que tú tampoco lo tienes fácil.

—Podría ser peor, como dijiste —dijo con una sonrisa sincera. La primera que le había brindado exclusivamente a él.

—Me duele la cabeza —susurró él frotándose la sien, escondiendo un sonrojo causado por la acción de la chica.

—Ven, vayamos a dormir.

—¿Juntos? Uf… qué cansancio —exclamó empezando a desabrochar su camisa.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! —gritó dándole un golpe en las costillas.

Llevó a Ranma al cuarto de invitados y le preparó un futón rápidamente, en menos de cinco minutos el chico ya estaba durmiendo y ella se fue a su habitación a descansar después de tan loca noche.

La siguiente mañana despertó tarde, necesitaba descansar y por suerte no tenía clases que atender. Se desperezó y levantó con calma, hasta que recordó que en la habitación de al lado tenía a un casi desconocido durmiendo la mona. Corrió hacia allí para pedirle que se fuera ya que le parecía muy violento tenerlo allí y que su padre llegara y lo descubriera todo. Se sonrojó por completo al pensar en la estupidez que había cometido, pero al entrar en el cuarto de invitados vio que el futón estaba recogido y que allí ya no había nadie.

Bajó al comedor más tranquila y allí encontró una nota encima de la mesa.

 _"_ _Gracias Akane, te debo una. He hecho café, supongo que también lo necesitarás. R.S."_

Leyó el mensaje y rio al pensar que ni siquiera sabía qué significaba la ese, ni su apellido conocía.

—Como mínimo ha hecho café —se dijo agradecida por poder tomar algo de cafeína sin tener que preparar nada ella.

Aquella noche Akane volvió a su trabajo un poco nerviosa porque no sabía si volvería a ver a Ranma, o si por fin habría encontrado ya un lugar donde dormir o vivir. Aún no sabía ni por qué se preocupaba por él, un egocéntrico desvergonzado que no dejó de dejarle claro en toda la noche que ella no le parecía para nada atractiva, como si ella buscara tener algo con él, además, tal y como el pervertido confesó, él ya estaba prometido con la pobre chica enferma.

Pensar en él era una terrible pérdida de tiempo, así que decidió centrarse en sus cosas, que ya eran suficientes.

Se encontraba atendiendo a un joven guapo de unos veinte años que padecía amnesia o memoria a corto plazo ya que olvidaba todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor pasados cinco minutos. Le pidió el teléfono a Akane como seis veces en menos de treinta minutos, el pobre lo hacía de forma dulce así que a ella no le importaba demasiado.

—Perdona… sé que esto es muy directo pero me gustaría verte otro día, ¿podrías darme tu teléfono?

—¿Otra vez? No puedo, lo siento no salgo con clientes.

—Ah, no pasa nada, gracias por ser tan amable.

—De nada…

—¿Me servirías entonces un poco de tequila?

—Lo tienes delante, me lo has pedido hace nada.

—Oh, perfecto, gracias.

La camarera resopló con cansancio, aunque en el fondo sintió ternura por aquel inofensivo muchacho, quizás debería visitar un doctor para que le trataran su enfermedad.

—¿De dónde eres? No me suena haberte visto nunca por aquí.

—Soy de un pueblo llamado Ryugenzawa, llegué hace tres días, creo, a Nerima en busca de un doctor que me recomendaron para que me mire una herida que tengo en la espalda.

—Uhm… no estarás buscando al doctor Tofu… —comentó ella con intriga.

—¡Así es! Gracias, había olvidado el nombre.

—Lamento tenerte que decir esto yo, pero Tofu desapareció hace unos cuatro años, no sabemos qué pasó con él… ni donde fue.

—No me digas… qué mala suerte.

—Lo siento —susurró ella con pena.

—Noes tu culpa… gracias de todos modos. Oye… quizás te parezco muy atrevido pero ¿me darías tu teléfono?

Akane roló los ojos y amablemente le respondió que en este momento no estaba interesada en mantener ninguna relación, la pobre se estaba quedando sin excusas.

Miró el reloj por cuarta vez en menos de una hora, no había rastro de Ranma por ningún rincón, ¿era eso buena señal? No tuvo tiempo de seguir perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un golpe en la entrada la distrajo.

—¡Akane Tendo! —gritó un chico desde la puerta abriéndola de forma dramática.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kuno?

—Estoy muy preocupado por ti, mi mayordomo me ha informado de que ayer te fuiste con un chico a tu casa por la noche.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, además estás quebrantando la orden de alejamiento. No puedes estar a menos de 10 metros de mi, y creo que estás a menos, así que fuera.

—¡No pienso irme hasta que no me digas quién es ese con el que duermes!

—Perdón, déjame entrar —dijo Ranma abriéndose paso y entrando al bar directo hacia Akane.

—Hey Akane, venía a verte —comentó claramente sereno y sobrio el de la trenza—parece que ayer me dejé mis calzoncillos en tu casa.

La chica dejó caer una copa al suelo causando un tremendo ruido, Kuno abrió la mandíbula como nunca había hecho, horrorizado.

—¿Pero qué dices Ranma?

—¡¿Os liasteis?! —preguntó cargado de odio Tatewaki.

—…¿Puede? —dudó el pelinegro mirando a la camarera.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué no lo has negado?

—Porque no me acuerdo muy bien de ayer… pensé que igual no habíamos besado o algo…

—¡Pues no idiota! ¡Hablamos y dormimos, en habitaciones separadas, eso es todo!

—Ah, menos mal… bueno, mis calzoncillos. ¿Dónde están?

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Cuándo los perdiste? Esto me pasa por llevar a locos a casa…

—Creo que cuando me duché… al vestirme de nuevo cogí unos que no son míos, quizás de tu padre. No sé, pero no me gustan, quiero los míos de vuelta.

—Esto no me está pasando… —susurró ella frotándose el flequillo —mañana te los traeré, ahora déjame trabajar.

—¡Tendo! No me ignores, ¿quién es ese? —insistía el pesado de la puerta.

—Este es un cliente, nada más, ahora vete.

—Yo soy tu novio, que no se te olvide —dijo con convicción.

—¿Tienes novio? Podrías habérmelo dicho —escupió Ranma demostrando sus celos.

—No es mi novio, es un acosador que tiene una orden de alejamiento. Además, a ti qué más te da, tú estás prometido —añadió con cierto enfado.

—Oh vamos, lo mío con Ukyo no es como crees. Cuando los dos nos conocimos decidimos ser solo amigos, yo ya he hecho suficiente por mi padre como para tener que casarme también con quien él quiera. ¿No estarás celosa?

—¡Claro que no!

—Yo creo que sí —cantó él levantando las cejas, ella se sonrojó.

—Bah… Como sea. Kuno, vete por favor, estoy trabajando.

—Está bien, pero esto no quedará así, no dejaré que salgas con un patán como este.

Ranma se giró y le lanzó una mirada que podría matar a cualquier mortal, el otro chico se sintió amenazado y se fue, no habiéndose rendido todavía —. Volveré.

—Menudo tarado… ¿me pones un ron cola? —dijo el pelinegro sentándose en una silla frente la barra.

—¡No! Hoy no beberás nada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres tú para prohibírmelo?

—Me debes una, ¿no? Eso dijiste en tu nota.

—Sí, pero…

—Pues entonces no beberás durante tres días. Así me compensarás.

—Pf qué tonta, podrías haber pedido miles de cosas y pides esta estupidez.

—No es ninguna estupidez, quiero que veas que puedes estar bien sin beber.

—Psé, bueno, está bien, pero solo porque un Saotome siempre cumple sus promesas.

—Saotome ¿Dónde? —gritó la mujer que siempre estaba allí sacando su catana de debajo del kimono.

Continuará…

…..

¡Hola!

Bueno, todo esto apareció al escuchar, como he dicho, una canción de Destroyer llamada 'Kaputt' que empieza así:

 _"_ _Wasting your days_

 _Chasing some girls, alright._

 _Chasing cocaine_

 _Through the backrooms of the world_

 _All night"._

Creo que justo la escuché mientras leía el manga y mi imaginación vio a Ranma tendido en el suelo de un bar borracho, y nada, así es como nació esta historia XD Es algo distinto a mis fics, pero aún así espero que lo disfrutéis. Seguirá en un capítulo más y ya estará.

Gracias a todos los que leáis y como siempre ya sabéis que un comentario será más que bien recibido.

¡Un abrazo enorme!


	12. 11 Con erre de ¿Ryoga?

**Con erre de… ¿Ryoga?**

El Furinkan estaba más alterado de lo normal, y eso era mucho decir puesto que aquel instituto era a diario uno de los más revoltosos de todo Japón. Sin embargo en este caso la ocasión lo merecía, por fin había llegado el día de celebrar el festival cultural del año.

Cada clase tenía que decidir una temática distinta con la cual hacer una actividad y así ganar un poco de dinero y además entretener al resto de alumnos. La clase de Ranma y Akane, después de muchas disputas, había decidido hacer un túnel del terror puesto que tenían ya muchos de los materiales necesarios para llevarlo a cabo. La mayoría de estudiantes escogieron disfrazarse para poder ser monstruos y seres paranormales en el túnel y así poder asustar a los que se atrevieran a adentrarse en él. Como el tema "terror" era tan amplio una de sus compañeras, Miyo Fujioka, experta en adivinar el futuro dedicaría un pequeño espacio a resolver las dudas amorosas de todos aquellos que quisieran conocer que les deparaba la vida en cuanto a relaciones se trataba fingiendo ser una bruja.

Se habían dividido el día en dos turnos para no tener que estar trabajando todo el rato y así poder disfrutar también de lo que las otras clases habían preparado. Por la mañana, mientras Ranma tenía libre, Akane y sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri tenían que ayudar a recaudar dinero, y como todo el mundo quiso disfrazarse para la ocasión, ellas tres decidieron hacer de acompañantes de Miyo, la enigmática médium.

La sala en la que estaban instaladas era oscura, con tan solo algunas velas iluminando el tenebroso ambiente. Algunas telas de araña colgaban del techo y una gran cortina negra tenía que ser atravesada si se quería llegar hasta la susodicha vidente, quien se encontraba sentada frente a su bola de cristal luciendo una túnica roja larga y un escandaloso collar dorado. Sus ayudantes, sin embargo, se decantaron por un largo vestido negro y un velo plateado que les cubría la cara. Ellas eran las encargadas de llamar la atención de nuevos clientes y adentrarlos hasta las entrañas de la habitación. El tiempo por suerte estaba de su lado pues las nubes grises amenazaban con soltar una aterradora tormenta en cualquier momento haciendo que el ambiente fuera de lo más perfecto.

Fujioka atendió a muchos jóvenes quienes ansiosos querían conocer si algún día encontrarían el amor de su vida. Llevaban ya más de tres horas en aquella situación cuando los clientes empezaron a bajar, por fin tenían un momento para descansar.

—Bueno, ¿ya que no hay mucho trabajo queréis que os lea el futuro a alguna?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —gritó Yuka.

Miyo hizo su magia y le dio a la chica algunas pistas para que descubriera quien era su futuro amado, lo mismo hizo con Sayuri quien dedujo que la bola hablaba de Hiroshi.

—Tu turno, Akane-san.

—Yo no… no creo que sea necesario. No quiero molestarte.

—No es molestia, me gusta hacerlo.

—Bueno, pero yo no sé…

—No te preocupes, será un momento. Siéntate —dijo Miyo haciendo un gesto para que ella se colocara bien en la silla frente a la mesa.

—Está bien…

—Tu futuro… oh parece que tu futuro amoroso se verá resuelto hoy antes del atardecer.

—¡¿Hoy, hoy mismo?! —gritaron las tres a la vez con enorme sorpresa.

—Sí, no hay duda. Parece que esto está relacionado con un chico, un chico que ya conoces, un muchacho cuyo nombre empieza por erre.

—¿Erre? ¡Es Ranma-kun seguro! —exclamó efusivamente Sayuri.

—Bueno, después de todo es su prometido, es normal que fuera Ranma-kun —comentó Yuka mientras Akane se sonrojaba.

—Esperad, veo más, veo, veo algo amarillo, ¿un jersey? Creo que es un jersey amarillo.

—Mmmm —dudó pensativa la pequeña Tendo intentando recordar alguna prenda en el armario de Ranma que tuviera aquel color no encontrando nada así en su memoria.

—Eso no es todo, cuidado Akane-san, veo colmillos afilados, oh pero no son peligrosos, no, los colmillos aparecen en una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Colmillos? —interrogaron las dos amigas.

—Ranma no tiene colmillos afilados… —siguió la peliazul desorientada.

—Ranma-kun no, pero Ryoga-kun sí ¿verdad? —aclaró confundida Yuka.

Akane abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿Ryoga? Esto tenía que estar mal, su futuro estaba relacionado claramente con Ranma ¿no?

—Hay un último detalle en la bola, hay un paraguas, uno de color rojo.

—Uhm… ahm… Ranma ni siquiera tiene paraguas.

—Eso suena a Ryoga-kun, Akane-chan…

—Es cierto, todo cuadra, la letra, la ropa, el paraguas... ¿Significa eso que el futuro amor de Akane-chan es Ryoga-kun, Miyo-san?

—Si mi bola y mi don no fallan, eso es. Un chico que tenga todas estas características es el amor definitivo de Akane.

—Pero… no puede ser —decía sorprendida la afectada— quiero decir, Ryoga-kun es un buen chico, y siempre me ha tratado muy bien pero yo no lo veo de esa manera…

—Quizás ahora no, pero puede que algo cambie y te acabes enamorando de él.

—¿Antes del atardecer? No creo…

—¿Y qué hay de Ranma? Tendrás que romper el compromiso.

—¿Eh? Esto sería muy precipitado ¿no creéis?

—Cuanto antes mejor, menos doloroso para todos.

Akane se quedó pensativa unos minutos mientras salía de la sala. Desde luego Ryoga había sido siempre un buen amigo, era atento con ella, alegre, agradable, considerado, de hecho era todo lo que Ranma nunca había sido. Pudiera ser que la bola no errara, pudiera ser que en el fondo Hibiki fuera el que un día se ganaría su amor, y seguramente ella también sería feliz con él, aunque Ranma… Ranma era su prometido y algo le decía que también su futuro.

Resopló con pesadez y decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver al susodicho para aclarar algunas cosas y ver qué sentía al verlo, no podía tomar decisiones precipitadas sólo porque una bola lo había "predicho".

Quedaba poco más de media hora para que el segundo turno diera comienzo. El de la trenza estaba poniéndose a punto para poder ocupar su lugar en el túnel del terror. Le tocaba disfrazarse de hombre lobo, y aunque no le hacía la menor gracia tener que vestirse expresamente para la ocasión, el hecho de poder asustar a sus compañeros le parecía de lo más divertido.

Mientras Hiroshi le pintaba la cara para que pareciese un licántropo Shampoo entró por la ventana con su bicicleta rompiendo el cristal y colocándose sobre la cabeza de Ranma.

—Airen, yo traerte comida para que tú poder hacer mejor tu papel.

—¡Oh gracias Shampoo! ¿Pero podrías aparcar tu bici en otro sitio?

—Oops, perdonar Airen, a cambio yo darte los fideos —dijo la china cogiendo unos palillos e intentando alimentar al joven Saotome.

—No hace falta, puedo hacerlo solo.

—No ser tonto, ser mi trabajo como prometida.

En ese instante, Ukyo, disfrazada de fantasma puesto que su turno en el túnel había terminado hacia escasos segundos, entró corriendo pala en mano dispuesta a apartar a su querido de las sucias manos de la de pelo morado.

—¡Aléjate de él!

—Él ser mío, tú no meterte en nuestro amor.

—Ran-chan no comas de su basura, yo te prepararé un rico okonomiyaki —dijo la cocinera sacando su plancha y comenzando a cocinar.

—Oíd chicas, se acerca mi turno, tengo que darme prisa.

—Ranma, dos chicas están luchando por alimentarte y tú sigues quejándote, no sabes la suerte que tienes ¿verdad? —susurró Hiroshi apretando con fuerza el pincel con el que le estaba pintando unas tupidas cejas.

—Ouch, sé más delicado, además esto no es suerte, es un martirio.

—¡Tomar Airen! —gritó Shampoo obligándole a comer un buen puñado de humeantes fideos.

—Nada de eso, cómete mi okonomiyaki, es tu preferido —dijo Ukyo apartando a Hiroshi para llenarle la boca a su chico con una crepe de las suyas.

—¡U-chan, Shampoo! Tengo que darme prisa, mi turno empieza ya —dijo engullendo todos los alimentos almacenados en sus mofletes.

—¡No te metas! —gritaron las dos mirándolo, colocándose frente a él preparadas para pelear la una contra la otra.

Shampoo soltó el bol de ramen y Ukyo hizo lo mismo con el okonomiyaki restante, ambos platos cayeron justo encima de Ranma quien alarmado y dolorido pues el caldo aún quemaba empezó a quitarse la camisa. Sus dos prometidas corrieron a socorrerle ayudándole a deshacerse de aquella empapada prenda, secándole los abdominales con fervor cuando de repente Akane entró y los encontró en una situación de lo más comprometida.

Ramna tenía agua escurriéndose por su musculado torso, desprendido de cualquier tela que lo cubriera, sentado en una silla acompañado por Ukyo y Shampoo, quienes arrodilladas una a cada lado le acariciaban los pectorales con suaves pañuelos de seda.

—¡Raaaanma no baka!

El chico se alarmó al ver el aura roja que la peliazul emanaba.

—Akane, espera no es lo que parece.

—¡Nunca es lo que parece!

—¡No, esta vez en serio!

—¡Imbécil, pervertido! —vociferó cargada de rabia dándole un enorme golpe en la cabeza con un mazo.

—¡Ouuuch eso duele marimacho! Eres más bruta que un luchador de sumo.

—¿Ah si?

—¡Sí! Así no hay quien quiera casarse contigo.

—¡Vaya, pues tengo buenas noticias para ti!

—¡No me digas!

Ella lo miró con cierta tristeza, y más calmada, deshaciéndose de aquella tenebrosa aura siguió en un tono más sosegado.

—Te espero cuando termine tu turno en el patio, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Ahm… espera ¿podemos hablarlo ahora?

—¡Saotome! ¡No intentes escabullirte, hace dos minutos que tu puesto está vacío, corre a asustar o no ganaremos dinero! —gritó el delegado de clase.

Cuando Ranma se giró de nuevo Akane ya no estaba, se rascó la frente un poco extrañado, ella nunca le había hablado con una voz como aquella .

"Idiota, imbécil, pervertido, mujeriego, descarado, desagradecido, bocazas. ¡Ja! Pues él se lo pierde, Ryoga-kun es mucho mejor, claro, como he podido dudar, Ryoga-kun es mucho más sensible, coherente y encantador. ¿Por qué me molesto siquiera en pensar en los sentimientos de Ranma? Si todos sabemos que no tiene, es un insensible que no me necesita para nada. ¿Para qué tener una prometida marimacho como yo cuando puede tener a esas dos babeando por él todo el día? Pues que sepa que yo tampoco lo necesito. Por mi puede salir con quien quiera, yo haré lo mismo."

Akane iba pensando en sus cosas cuando topó con una de sus amigas.

—¿Has visto ya a Ranma-kun?

—¿A ese imbécil? Sí —respondió con claro desprecio.

—Oh, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Nada, pero parece que el oráculo tenía razón y estaría mucho mejor si me enamorara de Ryoga-kun, seguro que mi vida con él sería mucho más fácil.

Unos cuantos metros detrás de ella, Hibiki, perdido como siempre, escuchó aquella breve conversación atónito, sin poder impedir que sus mofletes ardieran de vergüenza y felicidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Dejarás a Ranma-kun?

—Uhm, dejarlo… no sé, pero necesito hablar con él, hemos quedado en el patio cuando termine su turno, supongo que entonces tendré que aclarar algunas cosas con él.

—Jajaja, cuando hayáis terminado podrás correr a los brazos de tu nuevo amor, Ryoga-kun —bromeó Yuka.

—No seas así. Uno; no sé dónde está Ryoga-kun, sería mucha casualidad encontrármelo hoy justo después de hablar con Ranma, y dos; esto es algo difícil para mi… si Ranma no fuera un estúpido pervertido nada de esto tendría que pasar —terminó su frase triste.

—No te pongas así, Ryoga-kun es guapo y viaja mucho, recibirías interesantes regalos y él te haría siempre sonreír.

—Supongo que sí…

El joven de la bandana no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, este sería sin duda el mejor día de su vida. Decidió ser paciente y esperar a escondidas mientras la dichosa pareja se separaba definitivamente, pretendería cuidadosamente que él pasaba por allí para poder reconfortar entre sus brazos a Akane y por fin comenzar el romance que siempre había soñado. Lo tenía claro, a las seis la esperaría en el patio, por fin el desgraciado de Ranma dejaría de ser un incordio y podría refregarle lo feliz que era con su querida Tendo.

Akane miraba impaciente el reloj, quedaban pocos minutos para que Ranma terminara su turno y aún no había planeado bien qué decirle: "Hola Ranma, creo que deberíamos romper porque Miyo-san me ha dicho que mi futuro amoroso está relacionado con un chico cuyo nombre empieza con erre, con un jersey amarillo, colmillos y un paraguas, y por desgracia tú no cumples la mayoría de estos requisitos… Pff menuda bobada, seguro que el muy idiota se ríe de mi por creerme estas cosas, Ryoga nunca lo haría. Además no sé por qué me atormento pensando en él cuando sus manos están de lo más ocupadas con sus otras dos prometidas" pensó en voz baja yendo hacia el sitio acordado sin parar de suspirar. Detrás de ella, y sin que las viera, Yuka y Sayuri la siguieron para ver cómo terminaba todo aquello, y Ryoga, agazapado entre unos arbustos, iba tras ellas con la misma intención.

Ranma salió del túnel y se cambió rápido, tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que su prometida tenía que hablar con él, la había visto muy rara y además el golpe recibido había sido mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

Justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta Nabiki lo detuvo y le dijo que Kasumi había traído algo que Akane se había olvidado en casa.

—¿Estás bien cuñado?

—Sip…

—¿Seguro? ¿Pareces nervioso?

—Tengo prisa, he quedado con Akane.

—¿Una cita?

—Me temo que no…

—Uy, esto no suena bien. Bueno, si lo dejáis puedo venderte sus fotos para que guardes su recuerdo.

—No gracias…

—Te las dejaré a buen precio, por los buenos momentos compartidos.

—He dicho que no.

—Tú mismo, antes la he visto salir de clase y no parecía muy contenta, algo le habrás hecho.

El chico levantó la ceja alarmado, y corriendo finalmente pudo llegar hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Akane estaba distraída, él la vio de espaldas, la llamó pero ella no se giró y quedó quieta mirando hacia el cielo.

—Akane, puedes girarte, estoy aquí…

—Ranma… no sé como decirte esto, es un poco vergonzoso y preferiría que no me vieras mientras hablamos —dijo colocando sus manos frente a ella jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo sin atreverse a mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

—Mmm ok, oye ¿estás bien? Estás muy rara.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco confundida…

—¿Por?

—Creo… creo mi futuro no está ligado con el tuyo Ranma…

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Puede que tú seas más feliz con Ukyo o Shampoo, hoy estabas con ellas y se te veía bien, y quizás yo… yo seré más feliz con Ryoga-kun —el aludido, oculto tras un árbol se sonrojó a más no poder al oír aquellas palabras. Decidido a que aquel día por fin le declararía su amor a Akane corrió a comprar flores para hacer de su confesión la más bonita de todas.

—¿Qué dices de Ryoga? ¿No te habrá hecho nada ese cerdo?

—¿Eh? No, claro que no… es solo que, verás, él tiene un jersey amarillo, tiene colmillos e incluso un paraguas rojo, tú también tienes la erre, eso no lo negaré, pero lo demás… simplemente lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Tú te has golpeado la cabeza con algo, déjame ver.

Ranma agarró la mano de Akane y la volteó sin que ella pudiera resistirse para inspeccionar su cráneo pues debido a las tonterías que estaba diciendo estaba convencido de que se había dado un golpe tan enorme que la había atontado.

Ella levantó la mirada y se apartó unos centímetros de él para observarlo bien.

—¿Y tu camisa roja? —preguntó extrañada.

—Oh, Shampoo me tiró el bol de ramen por encima y quedó hecha un desastre así que le pedí este jersey a los de teatro y me lo han prestado, amarillo no es mi color preferido pero no está mal. ¿No crees?

—Es… está bien. ¡Ra… Ranma! ¿qué les ha pasado a tus dientes? —susurró acercando sus dedos a los labios del chico, él se sonrojó.

—Oh ahm, esto, ¡ah! —comentó para luego sacarse una dentadura postiza de plástico— me los he puesto para hacer de hombre lobo, en principio eran de vampiro pero no había otra opción así que hemos usado estos colmillos, ¿dan el pego verdad?

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar, pero luego apartó su vista apenada.

—Si tan solo tuviera el paraguas —murmuró para sí.

—¡Suerte que lo has dicho! Toma —alargó la mano entregándole un pequeño paraguas rojo que sacó de su mochila— Kasumi vino a dártelo pero no te encontró y se lo dio a Nabiki, y ella a mi, te lo olvidaste esta mañana. Espero que no llueva, pero con estas nubes parece que sí lo hará.

—Eres tú… —dijo tan flojito que parecía que el viento lo hubiera susurrado.

—Mmm sí, soy yo… ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Siempre has sido tú…

Ranma no pudo ni responder porque Akane se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Rodeó sus delicados brazos en el cuello de Ranma, instalando su cabeza justo en su hombro izquierdo. Acercándose a él con fuerza, como no queriendo separarse de él nunca más. Saotome quedó estático analizando la situación sin entender nada, comenzó a notar sus mejillas arder, su corazón palpitar como loco y sin darse cuenta colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para afianzar el agarre.

—Estoy tan contenta Ranma, muy feliz —murmuró con dulzura enterrando aún más su cara en el torso del chico.

—Me…me… alegro.

Ella se apartó sin dejar de sonreír, mirándole con esperanza y aquella amplia sonrisa que hizo que el de la trenza olvidara toda la anterior y absurda charla que habían mantenido. Tendo alargó su mano y agarró la del chico empezando a caminar. Él miró con atención aquella acción y dejándose llevar entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Vamos a casa? —él asintió sin poder decir palabra, ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver lo tímido que era.— ¿Ha sido divertido hacer de hombre lobo?

—Mucho, he sido el que más personas ha asustado, bueno, después de Gosunkugi, él daba miedo de verdad.

—Jaja, ¿qué mas has hecho en tu rato libre?

—Ahm, Miyo me ha leído el futuro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó inquieta.— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Tonterías, decía que había un 99% de posibilidades de que perdiera el amor de mi vida antes del atardecer.

—Ja, ja, jaja, ja… ¡qué tonterías! ¿Quién se cree estas cosas? —reía nerviosa Akane. Él arrugó los hombros en señal de no saber.

—¿Qui-quieres ir al cine antes de ir a casa Akane? —preguntó con la mirada clavada en sus pies.

—¡Me encantaría!

Ambos andaban cogidos de la mano saliendo por las puertas del instituto cuando Ryoga entraba con un amplio ramo de rosas en sus manos. Él vio pasar a la pareja por su lado, intentó hablar con ella pero los dos siguieron su camino como si nada.

—Ak-Aane-san…

—¡Me alegra verte Ryoga-kun! ¡Hasta otro día! —saludó sonriendo sin soltar a Ranma para continuar conversando con su prometido.

El pobre chico de la bandana notó como su corazoncito se despedazaba lentamente, dejó caer con desanimo las flores y Yuka las recogió.

—Ven Ryoga-kun, seguro que en tu futuro también hay alguien especial que te hará feliz.

Ambas llevaron al joven Hibiki a rastras hasta la sala donde Miyo ya recogía sus cosas.

—¡Espera! ¿Puedes leerle la bola a Ryoga-kun?

—Sí claro, siéntate —Ryoga obedeció entre lágrimas y se sentó tímidamente.

—En tu futuro… hay una chica, una chica linda… veo una a, espera, veo un kanji de aka… el nombre empieza por Aka y tiene cinco letras pero no puedo ver más —él contó con los dedos de su mano cuantas letras tenía el nombre de Akane y levantó su mirada con gran atención.— Veo… un cerdo, esta chica tiene un cerdo de mascota o alguna relación con un cerdo… —él abrió los ojos de par en par ¿estaría hablando de él?

—Bueno, eso se pone interesante, está hablando claramente de Akane-chan ¿no? —afirmó Sayuri no comprendiendo nada.

—Tiene los ojos castaños…

—No entiendo nada Yuka-chan, ¿como puede ser Akane-chan si ella está ahora con Ranma-kun? —susurró siendo escuchada Sayuri.

—No sé, si no es Akane-chan, ¿quién puede ser?

—¡Akari! —gritó Ryoga levantándose de la silla y yéndose rápidamente por la puerta.

—¿Akari? Dudaron las chicas.

—Oye Miyo-san… ¿esto no podría ser un poco más preciso?

—Yo doy las pistas necesarias, luego cada uno ve lo que quiere ver y decide qué es lo mejor para su futuro.

—Entiendo… Akane siempre quiso que él fuera Ranma eh…

—Eso parece. Por cierto Miyo-san, ¿qué dice la bola sobre ti?

—Mmmm eso es un secreto —murmuró sonrojada la joven vidente.

—Oh vamos…

Las chicas salieron de la sala y la bola brilló mostrando la imagen de un clavo, un muñeco de vudú y una vela.

Fin

…..

¡Hola! ¡Hola!

¿Cómo estáis? ¡Espero que todo esté bien!

Ya sé, ya sé… Lizzy, ¿y la actualización de "Noches"?, pues la actualización de "Noches" está en camino, pero me he tomado un pequeño descanso del fic para poder hacer esta simple historia que se me ocurrió al ver un programa donde había una vidente (que desgraciadamente no acertaba nada de lo que predecía) y pensé en como Akane se dejaba influenciar por estas cosas, teniendo en cuenta como se toma todo lo del capítulo 149 ("Wretched Rice Cakes Of Love" o "Una Tarta de Amor").

Espero que lo disfrutéis y entendáis de quién hablo al final del fic jaja.

Gracias por leer mis historias, sé que lo digo siempre pero es una sensación muy cálida saber que alguien está leyendo algo a lo que le dedico el poco tiempo libre que tengo, y si además lo disfrutáis pues ya es lo más de lo más. Y si queréis comentar diciéndome qué os ha parecido pues ya no puedo ser más feliz XD.

 ****** Miyo Fujioka: Miyo aparece en el capítulo 57 "The Last Days of Happosai", el apellido Fujioka me lo he inventado, creo que el suyo nunca aparece en el cap.

 ****** Juraría que Akari y Akane tienen el mismo color de ojos, pero no lo sé 100% seguro puesto que no sale en el anime y el manga es en blanco y negro y Rumiko va cambiando el color de sus personajes cuando quiere.

 ****** Supongo que lo sabéis pero licántropo es un sinónimo de hombre lobo.

 ****** Los kanjis son los sinogramas utilizados en la escritura del idioma japonés, un kanji de aka es este: 赤, desconozco si hay más :).

¡Abrazos para todos!


End file.
